The Kitsune and Curse Wolf
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: What if Ethan was given a second chance to turn things around and how they played out in S3. What if years before the death of Aiden he and him met a guy who saw the future - what did this future have in store for the twins and how does The Leaf's #1 hyper active knuckle head ninja fit in to this with Kurama the nine tailed fox? Also how does Naruto Play a Role in the outcome AuS3
1. Failure isn't an Option Truth is setfree

_**Yo. I back with TeenWolf Naruto crossover**_

 _ **Good Kurama, Smart Naruto, Kurama talk will be (...) Or A pov it self.**_

 _ **No White Zestu/Black Zestu, will be explained.**_

 _ **I hate that Naruto Person with a passion, just because of how he was brought in the show. He is in the fic but is brought back to life when the war arc happens. I just don't like how it was done. In Naruto you don't find out until the final Valley arc who Zestu was. Everything set in motion since Obito faked his death made this dude a great mystery to what happen with Obito and Mandara as well**_

 _ **In amine Naruto was 16 (Shippuden) So in the oringal he must been 14. When show started he was 12. In this fic I skip to he was 14 – then the two and half years before Shippuden will start**_

 _ **For most of the fic the cast will be 14/15 this will change when I have a polt for the Shippuden story arc The Teen Wolf Cast in that part they will be 16/17 The Naruto cast**_

 _ **-'- is from S1 to End of S3**_

 _ **-"- is S1 only.**_

 _ **-'"- is from Near of End S1 to End of S3**_

 _ **-""- is from S2 to End of S3**_

 _ **') Is from S1 to Middle of S2**_

 _ **") Is from Middle of S2 to End of S3**_

 _ **'") To """) Are Mentioned in the Fic**_

 _ **Final Pairs once I get a plot for**_

 _ **-'""- is S4 on wards (Kira does does date Scott but is brief)**_

 _ **-"""-is S4 on wards**_

 _ **Pairs**_

 _ **-'- Scott/Allison (Brief in fic if I get a polt)**_

 _ **-"- Naruto/Ethan**_

 _ **-'"-Naruto/Stiles**_

 _ **-""-Danny/Ethan**_

 _ **-'""- Scott/Ethan/Naruto**_

 _ **-"""-Stiles/Danny**_

 _ **') Lydia/Jackson (Mentioned - not in fic)**_

 _ **") Lydia/Aiden (Mentioned - not in fic)**_

 _ **'") Boyd/Naruto Mentioned**_

 _ **"") Isaac/Naruto Mentioned**_

 _ **'"") Erica/Boyd. Mentioned.**_

 _ **""") Derek/Stiles/Naruto Mentioned.**_

 _ **Takes place after the Ep Allison comes to school, and goes in to the Seasons of Teen wolf and just after Final Valley Arc of Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto is Exiled from Village Hidden in the leaves by the conical with no where to go he asks one person he didn't trust to help him. The Fox.. Said fox agreed and the two are sent to Beacon Hills. How ever with one Jinchuriki down what does Mandara and Obito plan to do?...**_

 _ **Naruto is changed by this event - he becomes more smart, learns more justu even finds out who his parents were from the Fox/Themselves. Naruto will have control. Plus he becomes Half Fox/Wolf. The Fox trains him and The fox not only gave him his powers but supernatural powers as well.**_

 _ **What Naruto doesn't know was it was over turned the Next day...**_

 _ **During Shippuden Arcs Naruto will come back with Ehten and Scott to help. I don't have a plot for that right now. It will be Teen Wolf and Naruto together. It will take place back and forth between the two.**_

 _ **(An: Just encase if any one is confused)**_

 _ **Also Melissa McCall knows a few things about Naruto's home explained later in the fic in a flash back of Minato and Kushina. It will also will show her not being shocked when Naruto summons Gamabunta**_

 _ **The arts that Allison told Naruto are from the Anime show Hunter X Hunter. The Anime Hunter X Hunter is like Naruto in a way that there arts with Naruto arts are two and the same.**_

 _ **Scott and Naruto will use those in the fic at a later time.**_

 _ **Aiden and Ethan show up early Naruto met them on a school trip and they come back with Naruto**_

 _ **Twins are new in town with out the Drama that happens in S3. I will have a plot line for that drama when time comes for it to be in the fic.**_

 _ **Also a surprise for those who are fans of Naruto and Teen Wolf. I'm not saying much but it about the Twins and a Clan from Naruto verse. Just say more caous will come from having the Twins Early...**_

 _ **Au: Argents: Veronica Argent is not a bitch like she is in the show. As for Scott She will like him instead of hating him. She will not like him at the start it will go from there.**_

 _ **In S2 she was killed at the End of the season In my fic, she dies because of something happening (you just have to wait and see for that)**_

 _ **Chris Argent will be a good guy and he will help Scott and the others against Peter among other things Kate Argent will be in this fic but when I have a plot for her. Garalrd Argent – will be killed in my fic early on also is mentioned as well. I don't like Gerard Argent at all so that's why I'm killing him Early His death will be later on in the fic and Events with Jackson don't happen he still leaves and goes to London though**_

 _ **Ep of TW are out of order just letting you guys know.**_

 _ **Now on with my fic - The Kitsune and Curse Wolf.**_

 **Ep 0 – Failure isn't an Option, The Truth will be set free.**

 **Two years Ago...**

 **Leaf village**

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto said with a sigh,

"Yes Naruto, Lady Tsunade is with them right now they want you in the meting I don't know why, I asked mom and she said that every is pissed about Saskue being gone and some are blaming You, My mother supports us, I told her everything" Sakura said with her own sigh.

"Thank you that means a lot me, I must get going then" Naruto said

"Tell me what happens. Ok" Sakura adds.

"Right will do Believe it" Naruto added smiling walking away.

 **Meeting**

"Naruto Uzumaki do you have anything to add to the report that was giving" Sakura mom said

"Yes Miss Haruno, Saskue went to the Sannin on his free will, he didn't want me or Sakura to stop him, As the day went by, Lady Tsunade sent Me, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Achimhchi, Shikamaru Nara to go after Saskue we fought a long the way. Rock Lee Kind of follow us and help us in the mission, In the end we caught up and Sannin had sent his minions along we fought them.

I caught up to Saskue and I fought him, in the end it was a tie and I was beaten and busied I don't know how much damage we did but some of the Final Valley was destroyed because of our fight." Naruto adds.

Tsunade smirks "Naruto Uzumaki, in the report that you made for Tsunade it says you went to Fox mode?" An elder said.

 _(I only gave the brat the power to face Uchiha he would have been dead you old coot)_ The Fox yelled in my mind

"Yes. He used the power that Sannin gave him the curse seal, Kakashi Sensei said it was sealed but I noticed during the Sand/Sound Invasion that he push him self to the limits to save Sakura by using its first stage. - Kakashi Sensei said has to do with his free will or something" Naruto adds

"I see. Are you a danger to the village?" Danzo said

 _(Danger My ass, you want me for your experiments you bastard)_ The fox huffed in my mind.

"No Sir I am not, The seal is weakling because of something I don't know what it is. It started to weaken on my first mission, that was to the land of the waves" Naruto said.

"Yes we read that. How ever my follow conical the reaper Death seal we don't know much about so in Naruto's case I say give him a medal" Sakura mom said

 _(Yes. The Fourth and his wife did do a number maybe I should help the ungrateful brat)_ The fox mused in my mind

"Nani are you crazy, the village will go nuts if we did that" A elder adds.

"What else do you say we do, Naruto has proven him self to save this village time and time again, you old coots don't want him here because of the Fox or the fact he was good during the Chunin exams that you said no on his promotion while others said he should had it" Sakura mom adds

Tsunade was shocked that a conical member was sticking up for Naruto.

"Enough, Miss Haruno is right. I agree to give him the medal" Tsunade adds

"Then you are dooming us all" A elder said

"My word is law. Naruto Uzumaki is getting said medal, plus if you coots don't shut up I will reveal who his parents were" Tsunade said

"You wouldn't dare" Third's ex teammate said.

"I would to make them shut up, they don't know what his family did for this village, they were true heroes like my grandfather" Tsunade adds

Naruto sighs "I say we kick him out of the village" One said

"I agree" two others add "I disagree that proves we are cowards" Sakura mom said

"I agree with Miss Haruno" Danzo adds

Tsunade is in shock at what Danzo said "Well I say we kick him out as well" The rest of elders say

Naruto blinks... "What" Naruto and Tsunade adds

 _(Kick him out you will ya, will pay for that, by both our hands) The Fox said laughing in my mind_

The rest vote and it was Final.

Tsunade sighs "Naruto I'm so sorry, as Hokage I have to you understand right" Tsunade said

Naruto cried and nods. "Granny, good luck, and thank you. Same with you Miss Haruno Also Blind sir I thank you as well" Naruto said leaving.

Danzo smiled and sighed

After he left...

"You bastards, you don't know who you just kicked out of the village. That was Naruto Uzumaki – Heir to Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze Clan, His Mother was Kushina Uzumaki. While his father was our Fourth Hokage" Tsunade yelled.

The Conical looked at her with wide eyes and the Hiruzen teammates sighed.

"It gives you lot no right, I agree with Tsunade Sama on this. I knew he was Kushina son I knew from the start. Why do you think I wanted my daughter on his team. I knew of her personality and his father was the best. Now you have decreased the memory by kicking out there son. He will now want revenge, you know who he will target you lot" Sakura's mom yelled

"I agreed because I also knew but I agree for one other reason I can't say nor will I say it because it has to with Uzumaki Clan, I made an oath to them years ago and Enough we can't take back what we did, its stamped by Tsunade" Danzo added

"I tell every one tomorrow and Danzo my office, if you can't tell me then at least you can write to Naruto about it" Tsunade adds with a sigh

"That I can do. I was planing to tell him when he made Genin about this but... I had well a lot of things on my mind Third, Root, I just forgot until now that is" Danzo said looking at Tsunade.

"And?" Tsunade said with a glare

"Root is gone. I have told them to be them selves again go back to there family's I only have the young with me. They are been train in the Root way along with Leaf ways I also told them if they want a path they can chose" Danzo said

Third's ex teammates blink and Tsunade nods

"Ok. That is fine just update me with there information. If they are ready to be ninja let me know as well. As for training in Root... That isn't a bad idea" Tsunade said whispering last part to Danzo he blinked at what she said and nodded as they left.

Naruto was crying he passed all his friends and head to the Ramen stand.

"Naruto what's matter, I haven't seen you like this in a long time" The owner said.

"Well this is last time you might see me, they exiled me out of the village just because I couldn't bring back persious Saskue Uchiha" Naruto said with a glare.

His friends who want to know what was wrong went and found him but were shocked what they heard..

"That's not fair, we tried our hardest, Naruto the most" Kiba said looking at his friends

"Just wait to our parents here this" Hinata said not stuttering.

"I agree with Lady Hinata and Kiba, we put our life on the line and Naruto gets the boot that isn't fair. I know the reason and it still doesn't give them the right" Neji adds

"Well if its his last night why not cheer him up with a party at my place, I'll go tell dad and I bet he be fine with it" Ino adds.

"That's a great Idea Ino, we can invite people who knew him, like the owners of Ichuirakius, Anko Sempi, Iruka Sensei, our Senseis and Lady Hokage and other Chunin who knew him" Shikamaru said

"I agree with Shikamaru on this, he's our friend, our team mate and our classmate he shouldn't have to but what can One Chunin, and Nine Genin do, only thing I bet we can do is have Shikamaru take it to Dimno " Choji adds.

"Right. To get it over turned and it might work" Shikamaru adds

"Ok. Me Ino and Sakura will plan, you keep Naruto away for awhile - plus we need to get him good bye gifts as well. It might be last time we see him all together" TenTen adds

"Right, I go get forehead" Ino added.

 _ **Ino Home**_

"What are you sure Ino?" Inoichi said as she came in.

"Sakura told me they wanted a meeting with Naruto, he went and he told the Ramen owners he's been Exiled out of the village" Ino said.

"Ino, what do you guys plan to do?" Inoichi adds with a sigh looking at Ino.

"Have a party for him, and have Shikamaru write a report based on Final valley on all of the people that went including Naruto and send it to Damnio to over turn the council on this. They have no right he went through a lot as a kid. We all know the reason. Its the fox only reason they want him out is because of that. He's our friend dad" Ino adds

"I got to tell the other Jounin that were friends with his parents about this and I'm fine with the party for him he deserves it" Inoichi adds.

"Thanks dad" Ino said with a sigh

 **Hokage tower an hour later**

"You bastards how dare you do that to Kushina's son" Tsume yelled.

"I agree with Tsume, and we Jonin have told the damino what you lot have done and by order of Damino and Fire lord You all are to be executed expect for Miss Haruno and Danzo" Inochi said.

"That...Why would you stick up for the Demon" one elder said.

"Why Our sons and daughters are now cring over this, they are his friends that's why" Choza adds.

Shikaku hands the letter to Tsunade.

"I can't argue with this - Ibiki take all of them to be Executed" Tsunade adds

"What about Danzo?" Asuma said looking at Shikaku.

"He shall not be executed, but since he was against this... He has a year off by orders of the dammio and must tell Naruto what he can't tell Lady Hokage" Gai said

"As for Miss Haruno, you will be promoted to an adviser and the Conical head as well, Danzo has written a letter to Naruto, and Dazno will give it to him when he comes back here I guess" Tsunade said reading the letter

Miss Haruno blinked and nods at what Tsunade had said

Danzo sighed and nods "Tsunade, as we agreed on that is best move I have heard from a Hokage in years I will stand by you from now on. Asuma I'm sorry about your father he was my friend as well as my enmeny" Danzo adds

"Sir that means a lot coming from you. Yes I know of your past and history with my father but I didn't think Tsunade would change your ways" Asuma said looking at Danzo

"To be blunt. One of the Uzumaki elders did, long ago. I was out looking for something and I came across her. She told me a lot of the history of Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha history we didn't know" Danzo said

"So there is more to the massacre then what has happened" Tsunade adds

"Yes. Mandara faked his death, when first lord battled him the cloned dna he got by fighting your grandfather saved him. So he made a clone making us think he died but indoing so he's polting revenge on the world he did that by saving Obito Uchiha when he saw what Kakashi did years ago." Danzo adds

"How is that, should we tell Kakashi?" Asuma said

"I don't know and I don't know the details, she told me all she knew is that she felt Mandara. He died sometime ago and fourteen years ago was the doing of Obito posing as Mandara based on his orders. What they are I don't know know that was her gift it let her sense Charka she has felt before. Also the oath I made regards more to what she told me after that story" Danzo adds

"No wonder he knew about the nine tails... And no until we find out what Obito wants and what Mandara told him to do then we keep it to our selves" Tsunade adds

"As for Late Third's Advisers since you were for it, you two shall be sent to prison instead" Inoichi adds

"What.. All we done and this is what we get just because some brat didn't save someone who is need in this village" Thirds Ex teammate said

"How dare you, Kushina Son is also need here. He is one of the four Survivors of Uzuokarigre" Danzo adds

"So who are the three others?" Tusande said

"Tyaua of the Sound four she is Uzumaki. Karin of the Grass Village who might be with the Snake right now and Nagato Uzumaki/Namikaze who is a survivor of the third war and is from the rain village" Danzo adds

"Wait him. That Bart Jiraiya stay to watch for a number of years and help them?" Tsunade said

"Ya" Danzo adds

"Well I figured she was Uzumaki, after we brought her body back here. As for him that's a shocker. Karin she was here for the Exams, we should find her before he does as for Nagato I get him to find out where he is or if he's alive" Tsunade said with a sigh

"He should be Executed" A Elder adds

Tsunade glared at the man who said that

"How dare you say that, I'm also Uzumaki by blood. Uzumaki are a famous Clan with in the land of fire, who helped founded this village along side my Clan the Senju, Also Uchiha and Hyuga as well" Tsunade adds

"Enough, there right, I held a grudge against Uzumaki because of what he holds..." Thirds Second Ex teammate said

"Third told us years ago this would happen and we didn't do what he said. The new gen wants a war they can't win so be it. They will find out the truth later on and I don't hate Naruto Uzumaki, nor hate the fox - my parents did it kill most of our family years ago. Lord Senju had help me clam down why do you think Me, Third and him were on a team it was because the fox also hurt our family's. I don't know about Hiruzen but I am fine with that" Thirds Ex teammate adds

"Tell Naruto Uzumaki we as Hiruzen's advisers are sorry for what he had to go through as a kid up till now" Third's Second ex teammate added

"I will" Tsunade said looking at the two as they were taking away.

"After your prison break, you can retire or help again, it will be up to the fire lord" Asuma said reading the letter again.

"Right" Hiruzen ex teammates add

 **The lot was executed and Naruto party began.**

"This is all for me?" Naruto said as he came to Ino's home

"Yes we over heard you and they shouldn't have done this to you, we will find a way to over rule that but until then you need to keep your hopes up" Neji adds.

"Naruto, we love you. With out you I don't know what will happen" Ower of Ramen stand said.

"Same Naruto. We decided to throw this for you because we wanted to see you off in high spirits" TenTen added.

Naruto crys and sighs "Guys this means a lot to me, thanks" Naruto said with a smile

Every one has fun Naruto does as well takes every one's gifts and heads home..

 **Naruto's mind. That night**

 _"So brat have you made up your mind and do we have a deal?"_. Fox said.

"Yes. We leave tonight, they kicked me out, and I have to midnight to be gone, I don't know where we will go. The deal you spoke of, I will agree to it if you tell me about Twelve years ago, my parents and train me to get stronger, I know the blood line of Uzumaki can hold you" Naruto adds

 _"Very Well You are demanding, but a deal is a deal. Your parents were Fourth and my last tendent Kushina Uzumaki. They were skilled Ninja in every way. They left you stuff. It is in Hokage tower, if you want to get it. As for Twelve years ago, I was made to attack the village after your mom gave birth to you. There was a Uchiha who did this Elder Danzo was also involved. They planed this from the start. Also Uchiha Massacre ties in with this Danzo has changed a little but don't trust him"_ Fox adds.

"I see. So it was a Uchiha. There eyes that's why the massacre...Poor Saskue and the blind man that was at the meeting?" Naruto said with a sigh

 _"Yes and Yes that was the reason, Also we have to hurry, I have made sure no one can get us. I'm taking you to where your mother is from so you know more. I can't train you unless you know your own powers and mine as well"_ Fox said

"Well what about Summons, I know about toads and more and why are you helping me" Naruto adds

 _"I don't know I just am. It was a push from someone, as for our deal it was my idea hmm besides the Toads you have the Wolves, I know where there contract is and they know who I am, I tell you were to find it"_ Fox said

"Ok, Can I know your Name or you going to be an ass and not tell me" Naruto adds.

 _"Its Kurama and no I didn't want you to know right now because you didn't deserve to know how ever If you die I do as well and you been a weird Tendent so I will say it for you"_ Kurama adds with a grin.

Kurama helps Naruto and they start a new life together - They went to Naruto's Clan and got everything - same with what was in the Hokage tower and the summon. Now Naruto was at the Gates.

 **Gates - 1am**

 **"** So where will your power take us?" Naruto thought

 _"I don't know. How ever I will be out for awhile maybe Six months because this Drains me to point where I'm almost dead"_ Kurama adds

"So what about the Language there or me for that matter?" Naruto said.

 _"I put you in a school called Beacon hills high, also you speak Japanese and English. They will speak English, I made sure that you have the books on English in here so you know how to speak. You start tomorrow also I am a fox, where your going I'm supernatural and a legend. You will have full control of my power after a year. Also I will train you to become your self if that's what you want"_ Kurama said.

"Thanks" Naruto adds

 _"Blah what ever, its good to get away from here. I've been here to long also the wolves want you to summon them soon"_ Kurama adds

"I knew something was up when wolves came by and play with me when I was little. We got everything. Kurama can you make something and place it on the gate So the others know I'm fine and sure will do that when we get to new place" Naruto said

 _"Da brat. Fine I will once and only once because you care about them"_ Kurama said


	2. Ep 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Ep 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Two years later Beacon hills high school**

 **Naruto Pov.**

"Class we have a New Student from over seas. He's been here two years. He doesn't know our language very well so help him please. He's from an Island off the coast of Japan, that isn't known because it hasn't been found by travellers or any one, I only know because I have a friend who is from there, Welcome Naruto Uzumaki" The Teacher said

I nod and wave "Aragotio Sir, name Uzumaki Naruto Pleasure." I say

The girls drool and guys do as well.

The teacher speaks Japanese I nod "Hai sir and he's doing good" I say looking at him looking at my phone Kurama told me to buy.

"You can sit beside Scott. Naruto" The teacher said and pointed to where Scott was

"I'm Scott Nice to met you" Scott said as I took a set next to him.

"Hello. You as well" I say best in English

The day goes by and It was lunch

"So he's Naruto, doesn't he's name mean Maelstrom?" Lydia Martin said looking at Naruto.

Allison sighs "Lydia, it does and I'm surprised as well. I have heard where he's from and not many people know about it reasons are they have barriers up to prevent any one to get in I don't know why. My dad does but he will not tell me. I text him telling him about Naruto all he said is be on his good side" Allison adds

I sigh as I eat my lunch I notice high levels of Charka. I didn't know any one like that besides the teacher. I sigh but one boy smiles at me. I think his name was Scott or something he came up to me and sat with me.

"Hey I know what its like to be new Allison is new as well. If you need someone to talk with I'm here" Scott adds.

"Airgoto Scott-San, will do, its hard but I'm trying, um" I say looking at my phone then him.

"Naruto it will be fine and sure, I can help with your homework if you don't understand and your phone is cool, that's the latest model isn't it and I give you my number so you don't have problems with the work. Call me anytime or text me. Just not when I'm sleeping" Scott said taking Naruto's phone and putting his number in.

"Thanks again Scott san" I say as he gave it back.

A few days pass and I was learning fast and I still trained here and there. I sent word back home more then a few times and got some in return

I sent a letter to Kiba telling him I was bi and such. I wanted him to know I don't know why I sent it but I did. I also told every one else as well but I left more on Kiba's letter.

 **Leaf village... Two years before**

"You what, Its been four months and no trace of him, he doesn't even know it was lifted I was to take the boy two days later for training and I come to his place and see it was empty" Toad Sannin Jiraiya adds.

"It was them, they all dead expect Miss Haruno and Danzo, I'm sorry I tried to stop them. The jonin are the ones who over turned it by taking it to the damino, Also its weird Its too quiet even on there part do they know?" Tsunade adds.

"I don't know since he's not here, I will look into that" he said

"Oh sorry Lady Tsunade but these just came today - they were deliverer by Hawk that was Orange and brown what was strange it had a head band of a village I've never seen before" Sakura said handing her the letters.

"No way there from Naruto" she said looking at them

"What" Sakura adds

"Letters for every one it seems, is the bird still here?" Tsunade added

"Yes it hasn't left, and what's weird it is making a nest ontop of my roof, My parents are baffled why it is doing so" Sakura adds with a sigh

"Hm let's see - No way it can't be I thought they died out, its a Nin bird loyal to the Uzumaki clan. How the hell Gaki get a hold of it!" The toad Sannin said looking where her house was

"Well Naruto must found it when he left" Sakura said

Tsunade reads her letter

 _Lady Hokake, I write this to you to say I am fine and not to look for me. The bird I sent to you is a loyal bird to my mother's clan. I found it when I left the village and enter the land of Eddies. It notice a Uzumaki right away and it took me to the runins of my mother's clan. I empty everything there I sent word to Fire lord to tell him that so you don't have get angry with me. Also the bird will stay in the leaf village. If you want to send letters send them with him. As for the Toads - they will not be able to trace where I am even if I summon them..._

 _The other letters are for my friends and Senseis Only the bird will know where I am. I have my own place and I with drew all my money. Plus I took my fathers Kuni from the Hokage tower among some wills. I made a copy of it sent to Fire lord and it is inclose for you as well_

 _The first one is everything they owned including justu among other things. I took all that the night I left. Second - Kakashi Sensei is my Guardian till I'm legal... I don't understand that, in his letter I put that in there. Third - a few things Dad left the pervert, I can't believe he's my godfather, that is in his letter._

 _As for the others they were for me. As for Ninja stats I still want to be part of it I'm surprised they didn't take that from me. My head band I have with me and all my things. Also a radio sets I left for all of you Channel is 6 I only have it active when I train. I'm going to school Kurama said I need some education so he used his power and made me a student what ever that is_

 _Tell every one thanks for my last night and not to worry. If Neji and Hinata want to look for me just say they will need to expand there Kakaki Gengiki_

 _Naruto Uzumaki..._

 _Ps: I'm not giving up on Saskue - the Elders can go to hell._

"That Fool, who does he think he is. Dammit- this doesn't make sense" Tsunade adds showing both Sakura and her ex teammate the letter, both nod and sigh..

"My Lady can I take said letters to every one?" Sakura said

"Yes, If you lot want to stay in touch he said the bird will know. Also he said not to look for him. Plus a message for you Sakura - He's not giving up on Saskue" Tsunade said handing Jiraiya his letter and rest to Sakura.

Sakura nods and leaves.

"What you want to do?" Jiraiya said

"Keep Naruto out of the loop, right now and he's fine where he is for the moment, if they are after him they don't know where he is nor the fact he's left" Tsunade adds.

"Right" Jiraiya adds

For next two years every one in the leaf village was at peace with Naruto gone. Plus his friends were doing there own training. Plus hearing that there friend was doing a lot him self made them push them selves harder. As for Them they found out about Naruto. They got each tailed beast. Expect Naruto, Garra, the two from Kumo and the one who is from the land of waterfall

 **End of Leaf village... Two years before**

 **Months later**

It was middle of the school year things have been weird. Scott got bit by some wolf at the start of the year, I did as well but I was weeks later, Stiles found out it was a were wolf. Plus the Hale fire is some how tied to this because Hale come out of no where and want to help us. The others let him but I was on my guard I didn't trust him.

Any way going on, 16 wins for both teams I was captain for the swim team and Archery team. I had high marks witch shocked me before I couldn't even get good marks maybe I every thing back home was too much and I couldn't concentrate.

Our break was coming up and I wanted to go home so I asked Scott if he wanted to come he said his mom would have to agree so we planed to go see her later this week Also what's weird is what has been happening in town. Kurama thinks it has to with the wolf mark I received maybe he's right. Scott had trouble with the mark, but since I had the fox I had no issue both he and Stiles couldn't figure out why.

The swim team has been good to me same with the Archery team. They don't care about sexually I told them and they said most of the team was like that both of them. I was happy for once.

Any way on to that day...

Some members of the Lacrosse team, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Danny, Erica, Issac, Boyd and Allison all became my friends I hated Jackson he just rubbed me the wrong way. I was better at my English then when I started there. They all wanted to know where I lived so I said I would invite one person per day and I wouldn't say who.

Scott sighs as he walks up to me "Yo Naruto what's going on" he said with a smile.

"I can't think about the exam because I have my mind on my pets. One is sick and I tried everything even things from back home" I say

"Well bring them by the vet store, I could take a look" Scott adds.

"Scott, my pets don't trust any one but me and my friends family from back home. I see if I can get them to you. However you have to make a house call. I send my house info to you later. I have to go see the swim coach she asked me to join the team and I told her I would, so I have to get my Secluded Believe it" I say looking at him

"Sure, just let me know later" Scott said and he walked away.

I sigh I have not told them about me being a ninja or my powers with Kurama I look around and sigh.

" **Ninja Art summon - Hounds of the Arctic** " I add with a sigh

 _"You called Master, and why do I smell what I smell?"_ A Wolf said.

"I summoned you because a friend of mine has agreed to look at our friend at home he is like Hanna Inuzuka, but in training. I told him we don't do the Vets. I told him to come to my place later. Plus what you smell is sex, drugs, Teens and School"

The wolf laughs at my English but nods

 _"You like him don't you, the one you were just talking to. We wolves have more sense of smell then Inuzuka Clan dogs"_ The wolf adds

"Ya I do, he's help me from day one. Kiba's going to have a fit when he here's that, Plus something is going on here and I know it has to do with something I can feel it as well. You guys taught me to use my ears and nose like Inuzuka and its been helping" I say

 _"Hm I smell it to, your friend has been attack by something supernatural. There is another Hale I think his name is they speak about him a few times when you have summon me to do your work that you didn't know. That Hale is one. The one who is messing with this is his Uncle. I looked into what you asked a fire years ago it was done by some one. I think his Uncle blames the town and some people that's why what's going on"_ The wolf said.

"Hm right. Keep me in the loop, I have to summon my toad pal to keep him in the loop" I say

 _"Right, the one who is sick at home I will pass anything to him, Also boss wants you in our relm along with your friend"_ The wolf said.

"Ok, I will tell him I guess" I add and the wolf disappears. I make other hand signs for the toads.

 _"Naruto its been awhile, where am I"_ Gamakichi said as he appeared

"Not now, how is every one, what about Granny she fine and my Perv of a godfather?" I add

 _"Yes. They are all fine even him. He said you were a student I didn't think this way at a school that has teenagers"_ Gamakichi said looking around

"Well blame the Fox. His power brought me here and he's the one who said it would be good for me because of what they did, I summoned you because I have the afternoon off from classes and I want to catch up with you since you were the first toad I summoned besides your father and your brother, I have to go to the swimming pool" I say looking at the toad.

 _"A free soak, and a swim all day, I'm in. Father wants to come to our home. Plus he wants you to come as well"_ Gamakichi adds

"Gah That drunk toad, fine, I have a few days off next week. My friends want me to visit so it works I guess" I say

 _"So when is the soak?"_ Gamakichi added

"In an hour, I re summon you, but I need you go to see my godfather and give this to Lady Tsunade as well" I add handing him a letter

 _"Naruto. I'm a toad summon, but you are to far away for said toad messaged so I will do it this once, How ever you should learn my cousin is one maybe he can help you"_ Gamakichi said with a sigh

"Sorry, Believe it. I can't send the bird because he's there and hasn't come back yet or I would have sent him" I say

 **Leaf village a few minutes later.**

"You sure?" Tsunade adds

 _"Yes - He told me give you this, its a list when he's off. Also he said he would visit next week, also he wants to bring a friend from where he is if its ok with you Lady Tsunade"_ Gamakichi adds

"Does he know what we are and I see, that is fine but he will have to come see me first" Tsunade said

 _"Naruto said he will tell him tonight. This kid has kept Naruto out of Trouble I've seen it Naruto has summon me the odd time what's even weird is I smell the Wolf contact as well off Naruto"_ Gamakichi said looking at both Sannin

"That hasn't been seen in years why would they let a stranger sign it" Jiraiya adds

 _"Naruto told me he found a pup that was part of the summon and he became friends with it, healed it and the boss let him sign the contract. He also told me that the Wolf boss knows something and wanted to tell Naruto"_ Gamakichi adds "So when is Naruto contacting you next" Sakura said with a sigh

 _"Oh in an hour, he has time off from class or something and is taking a dip in a pool and wants me to join him"_ Gamakichi adds laughing

"Naruto and a pool, didn't see that coming" Sakura said

 _"Yes. He's joined the swim team, I guess because of the Fox I don't know, Not only that, Naruto has been training hard even asked father for pointers in Taijustu. They been working together and such at night and Naruto weekends"_ Gamakichi adds looking at Sakura

"Hm. As for my offer?" Toad Sannin adds _"He said he will take it - but only when he has time off not before he said he let you know via bird or his holidays he gets and I off for my soak so later"_ Gamakichi said leaving "Ok" Toad Sannin said with a sigh "I let every one know Naruto is coming next week" Sakura said


	3. E2Kyuubi, and The Legend of Beacon Hills

**Ep 2 – Kyuubi, and The Legend of Beacon Hills**

 **Pool a few minutes after. Gamakichi** **left**

I sigh and text Scott with info and a message as well. He responds and I go see the coach and she was impressed with my swimming habits and asked who trained me. I told her a friend. About A hour later I re summon Gamakichi and we talk about what's been going on in my world and I tell him what's been happening here. He tells me what he knows and I thank him. The bell rings for the end of the day I tell him I well see him each Friday at this time and I head to my locker to see Scott.

"Naruto, you said you want to talk what's up" Scott adds.

"Yes. How ever I want to know what do you know about the Kistune No Nine. This is a legend where I come from I want to know the stories that are said to be here" I say

"The Kyuubi... Hm not much. It is said that the Nine tails made a forest somewhere north of Beacon hills. No one has seen it or heard of it. Stiles how ever said it is real but no one believes him you know how he is I do believe it though, Foxes have rarely came here but once you came more and more appeared and for some reason come around you so I believe anything" Scott adds.

 _(Why is he asking this...wait I smelled Toads, wolves and Foxes off him is that what he wanted to talk about?)_ Scott thought

"That's because I am the holder of the Nine tailed Fox. It was sealed in me when I was a kid by my father. He saved the village I lived in by putting it in me. My mother died during Child Birth the only time some one who holds said fox is weak. My family Uzumaki have been holders of the Nine tailed fox for a long time" I say

"That Legend no way" Scott said

"What Legend?" I add."The sage of Six Paths" Scott adds

Kurama's ears picked up on this - _(Find out more I want to know I didn't think any one would know of him outside your land)_ Kurama said in my mind.

"What is here that we don't know" I say

"All that is in our history books is about the tailed beasts and a way to remove them from the host with out killing the host who has the tailed beast.

 _(Nani, that wasn't in our text books. It is said we die, so if this means I can be free then so be it)_ Kurama adds in my mind

Also I believe the forest was the birth place for all Foxes around the world because I have seen many Foxes and some are not from where we live. Naruto I'm your friend you can tell me what else is on your mind" Scott said with a smile.

 _(Hm. I didn't see that, he is right, but then if it does that maybe I can be free ask him more brat)_ Kurama added in my mind

"Your taking this well and hmm that does make sense a little also about removing said beast what happens?" I say

"Well I'm a wolf I can transform at will and such, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what you would say or how you would react and that I think they become that scroll you always pull out with your text books instead of using your locker" Scott adds.

 _(No way a summon, Kurama this could work in our favor, but what about your power do I kept it or you become a summon whole)_ I say in my mind

 _("Brat I don't know this is first time I hearing of this. If so I would become a summon that would be helpful because Foxes like you any way. Plus I think My younger brother is the boss summon of the Foxes I was on that contract years ago but we had a fight and I haven't spoken to my fox brothers since)_ Kurama replies in my mind

"I knew it" I say

"You knew... Oh right Kyuubi. Your senses, you said you have to tell me something else besides this?" Scott said with a smile

"I'm a ninja, a real one" I say

"Kuni, Senbon, Ninja Star, Shrunken kind of Ninja" Scott added.

"Yes those are Weapons we use. I mean a ninja of magic arts" I say

Scott blinks "I knew something was off with us and how I could understand what you were saying to the teacher in Japanese"

"What do you mean?" I say

"Come to my house and I show you" Scott said

 **Mccall house hold**

I sigh as we enter his home. He explained to me about his dad he had left them when he was a kid. Any way once we got in I sensed Charka and I saw something encased in a frame it was one of Dads Kuni.

"Scott I want to know where did you get that, My father had Kuni like that and it looks extract like the ones he had" I say

"Ah Your Naruto. Scott has told me about you. Hm you do remind me of him... That man who was here years ago" Melissa said

"This is my mother, and mom I know who you mean, but what about he said to you I still can't get out of my mind" Scott said.

"I'm sorry I have to summon some one, he can fill us in. Ninja Art summon" I add making hand signs.

Scott blinks as the smoke disappears and huge toad is tall as the house was seen

"Naruto what I see," a voice said

"Boss shut it, I summoned you because my friends mother has a kuni that belong to dad and if I recall no one should know about where we live, where in world we live besides the country" I say.

A Gaint toad looked down to where I was and smiled and sighed at the same time

"Hi nice to see you again Bunta sama" Melissa said.

"Yes you as well, Miss" Gamabunta said

"What" me and Scott add

"I remember it was years ago when your father was doing his justu, it back fired and some how he landed in the forest north of this town. This lady here was becoming a doctor I think 20 years ago if my mind isn't mistaken

Your father was Chunin at the time. Any way said justu made a Charka wave so bad it made an earthquake. No one knew what this was expect a few people who got hit in said Charka, wave. Your mother young one, Two siblings a brother and sister and a woman who married the towns Sharif" Gamabunta said.

"This Charka wave was so dangerous that your father had to help protect the city. The earthquake happen after the Charka wave he help save many people and also helped us clean and repair the city

He show us his powers and what he could do, there is a picture of him at city hall along side me, Stiles mom and few others as well

The Mayor said we wouldn't tell any one about that day but in the end all of the city did" Mellisa said bring back the tea.

"So what happen" I add

"Every one was killed by something unknown, those who didn't say anything lived and were given gifts as a thank you" Gamabunta said

"I was just starting as a doctor I didn't know what was going on at the time. As the Charka wave hit me. I knew I want to help people and become a doctor, that day in question I found your father in said forest, I got him back to health he said his thanks and he protected the town. He asked about the forest and I told him what Scott has told you" Melissa adds.

"This Forest was made by the Nine tails or Sage of Six paths?" I say

"Yes. He wanted to know more so I told him and Gamabunta here what the Legend of the forest was and how it came to be" Melissa added

"He then sense something wrong back home and used his Justu to go back how ever he left behind a Kuni that is the one you see Naruto. How ever I want to know why Naruto came to this area I sense something here" Gamabunta adds

I sigh "Maybe the forest connects are area with your area. I heard a rumour about a teacher at Scott's school that is said to have come from where you guys are" Melissa said

"The teacher knows the proctor toothpick guy from the exam, I think his name was Gemma" I say

Gamabunta blinks "I see so it does have a connection. No wonder no one can find you this forest is off the maps in our area but here it goes for miles then a huge lake is at the centre then more water. I have a clue its a portal to our land" Gamabunta adds.

"Land of Waves. I knew it" I say "What do you mean?" Scott said.

"Land of waves is an area of our land that is all water, but there are lust forests are the area. During that mission I felt something off when we were crossing said waters to go to a clients home. I felt at peace I didn't understand and I felt like something was watching me. I believe it was the Foxes of this side watching me and my team" I add

"So like a looking glass - if so that means this it is a portal and is in the Land of Waves and the exit is here but only to those of Uzumaki can see it. Your father was dating your mother at the time maybe that's why it brought him here" Gamabunta said with a sigh

"That explains why I feel so ok here and I know why my bird comes back fast, also I feel the fox as well it seems to like the forest" I add

Gamabunta finishes his tea.

"That was nice and hit the spot. Naruto I will be going back, I will not say anything because your father also told me of this place. The best place to train is just west of here have a good day Lady McCall also I want you to come to Mt Moybouko for some training if that is fine when you have time off it was a request of the Elder Toads" Gamabunta said before leaving.

"You too Bunta sama. As for the Kuni your father gave it to me as protection. As that happen a lot of animals and other things were pissed off. So after everything that happen he said good bye." Melissa adds

Scott and Naruto talk about things and have a fun night

 **The weekend of there vacation**

"I know dad was a hero, but if he knew about this place why didn't he leave a note or something" I add.

 _(It was fate I guess - and this place has so may things going on that maybe it shared something between the two, like said forest.)_ Kurama adds in my mind

"He did come back just before Scott was born and told me something. He said you were being born, and that someday you might come this way to hand you a letter I just have to find it. Also Scott I know what happen the other night with you and Stiles, because of his father I was made aware of Supernatural I will let you come to me when you want to talk about it" Melissa said with a smile

"Thank you, that means a lot I have a few things of them but not a lot it. They banned to speak about my parents where I came from" I say

"I will mom, Naruto you said you want to ask my mother something as well" Scott adds.

"I know, and yes only if you have him back by the end of the week" Melisa added

"How?" I say

"Your father also told me about your land and what you guys are that's why I wasn't shocked when you summoned Gamabunta, also your father want me to come met your mother when before you were born and I did so I know a few things. I want Scott to see what I saw there all those years ago" Melissa adds with a smile handing Naruto said letter

"Bring some clothes, and tell no one not Stiles. People will ask if you saw my home tell them truth I live in the forest North of town. Witch is true" I add.

"Right" Scott adds

" _ **Ninja Art summon**_ " I say

"Yo It seems you told your friend and Boss is ready for you two" A wolf adds.

"Wait The boss wolf wants me to be part of the summon?" Scott adds looking at the wolf

"Yes. You have Charka like Naruto but can't do much, only the exercises and maybe a few justu. The justu is pushing it though" The wolf said as he made the contact appear and we disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Young Naruto its good to met you" A voice said in Japanese

"Hai, you as well, why have you summoned us, we were heading to leaf village. The expect me be there by noon, we have an hour" I say

"Ah. Gomen, I brought you here because of Scott McCall, I know what happen and I want you to sign with us. Our power will make you an Omega of your own pack, Naruto will be in it as well and our power will make you stronger both of you. On top of that I have talk with the Foxes and they know what happen with Kurama, the contact is somewhere in that forest where your father landed all those years ago" The Wolf Elder adds

"Aragito, that means a lot to Naruto and my self. I have been having trouble with this maybe if I spent my time hear training with you guys I could get in under control with out hurting any one. The last time it was my girlfriend who helped" Scott said bowing.

The wolf nods and asked another to bring the contract.

"Naruto you will use hand signs to bring us out. Scott you just need to have your blood on your hands and say Ancient Wolves of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool tides and slam you hand down like Naruto did for Gamabunta and our kin" The Elder said

"I didn't see that coming, you said your mother was from there wasn't she?" Scott said as he signed, as I did as well

"No I didn't know, I would like to know more if that is fine" I say

"Ah, we were used by a Clan that was not an ally to leaf or Uzumaki, how ever they fell to a fight with the Leaf village, and everything that was there's was sent to The village Hidden in the Whirlpool tides. Elders of the Uzumaki clan knew of us and gave us our freedom, they said we can roam the forest that was near there" The Wolf Elder said with a smile.

"I see, you were there for a long time, the war happen that killed my mom's clan off and you were told to go into hiding. Oct 10 came my birthday and the wolves knew I was a Uzumaki, that's why they became my friends and thought me everything. Then when you thought I was old enough you told Kurama to find you guys so I could sign?" I say

"Right. Also if you want I can re summon you to the Gates of the village if you want" The Elder Wolf said as we finished what he asked us to do.

"Sure" I add

 **Leaf Village Gates.**

"Let's eat I hungry for Ramen but I should let the two guards know we are here" I say

Scott nods and we head in.

 **Leaf village – guard post a few minutes later**

"Sate you business" A voice adds with out looking up.

"Is that how you great an old friend. Fine – hear to see Lady Hokage, me plus one" I say with a smug look on my face.

Scott blinks and looks at me with a wtf moment.

"Naruto! Is that you?" The guard said and his friend looked up.

"Who you think it was the Nine tailed fox, of course its me, I said I would be back when I had the time. So what has been going on since I left two years ago" I say

They blink and sigh "Not much, not a word from the group who wants you. Also Lady Hokage needs to tell you something about two years ago you don't know. Most of the people you know are on missions only ones here are Kiba, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Sakura. I think Shino is here I'm not sure last update was a two days ago. We should have next update within the hour" Izumo adds

"That's fine I'm going get some Ramen, you guys want any my treat?" I say

"What your willing to pay, you haven't been here in two years and you can't be that rich can you" they add.

Scott sighs "He has been working a lot with me and somehow he's been having his money converted in to your money" Scott said.

The two blink "We can understand you, why is that?" Kotetsu adds

"Hm I didn't know you knew that justu, and sure I beat" Izumo adds

"Reason I believe is what happen to his mother years ago when Fourth Lord was alive" I say

"Wait he's her son?" Both guards add

"Yes. Scott McCall" I say

"That explains why she wasn't phased with everything. When Lord Fourth brought her here years ago". Both say

I rush over get there Ramen and bring it to them.

"There you two are, also we are heading to training ground Seven after wards let Sakura know so she can bring us to Lady Hokage" I say with a smile

"What's gotten into you and Thanks" Izumo added

"I agree you call Lady Hokake, Ba chan or Granny and same thanks" Kotetsu adds

"It was a gift and Blame it on his mother, she's been hounding me like crazy and Gamabunta knows he saw it all" I say with a laugh as we head to the Ramen shop again

 **Ramen Shop - 12:15 Pm.**

"Naruto its good to see you again, You tall been eating right?" The Ramen owner said

"My mother, has been getting him to eat, she was shocked that this was all he ate growing up. Sir hit me for Round Two. Naruto I didn't think it would be this good its better then the stuff we have" Scott said yelling.

"Believe it Scott, it is, Old man Round Five for me" I add laughing

"Coming right up, I think I just got some one new thanks Naruto" Tachi adds

"Scott wanted to try it any way, he's a fan of Ramen" I say with a laugh.

 **About 155 bowls later**

"That hit the spot, ready Scott" I add

"Hey let me finish, my bowl" Scott said dowing it.

"Right sorry" I add with a grin.

"Thanks sir. My mom says it was great as well, you might not remember her though it was years ago" Scott adds as we leave.

"Ah her Son, she did say you might come by, Next one is on the house" he said with a laugh.

We nod and I pay and we head to said training flied

 **Ground Seven**

"I'm going to help you with the wolf Style Taijustu, its going to help you become faster" I add looking at Scott.

"Right" Scott said

 **End of Naruto Pov**

 **Sakura Pov**

I sighed mostly every one was on missions. We didn't know when Naruto was coming back and what's worse is that he doesn't know what happen.

I sigh as I go get the mission report. That's when I see the two guard eating Ramen.

"Hey, aren't you two working what's with the Ramen?" I say

"Oh. Hi Sakura. Go to Ground Seven, you know why". Izumo added

"Wait..he's ..." I add

"Ya. He got this for us, and what's weird the kid that's with him we sensed weak Charka from him. I don't know or the why" Kotetsu adds

"Ok thanks, any one else know?" I say

"No, he told us if you came by, go to ground Seven then you three could go together" Izumo adds

"Right" I add

 **Training flied #7**

I head there and what I see is something else. It was Naruto. He was taller, His looks have changed as well. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with an orange Hoodie the design was like the chunnin jackets, he was waring gloves as well, I didn't understand why or what those were for. Under the hoddie was a Red mesh shirt he was wearing a vest under it witch was orange His pants are what shocked me, they were like Kiba's but in Red*, his Ninja shoes were Orange as well. His Hatate Cloth was also changed from Blue to Gold

 _(An: *Kiba's tight pants in Shippuden)_

He was doing Taijustu, with the kid he came with him, I don't know this form but as I watched I saw speed I couldn't believe it was like Lee with out his weights

The Kid was the same height. He was wearing Naruto's old pair of ninja Shoes a long sleeve T shirt that was like Kiba's old coat, he had shorts on like...his but they were brown instead of Black and what I could see by his bag Naruto's old jacket.

"Ok enough, I give" The kid said

"Well we have to any way. Sakura is here" Naruto said with a smile.

I wave "You baka, you could have told us you were coming today" I say hitting him on the head how ever He caught my fist but what was weird he used a arua to do so I saw it barely it was white and orange.

"Sakura. I wasn't coming today it just happen, we were training in the summon realm when the boss just sent us here. We were going to come next week" I say

"No one has caught my fist, expect Lady Tsunade" I say looking surprised.

"We been training. What I used to catch your fist wasn't Charka, it was a form of arts that hasn't been use in years. I don't know what it is called though" Naruto said

"I see. I think I know but when did you learn to use those arts" I say.

"Hmm Allison our friend told me she said it might help me with some justu and she was right. Sakura Haruno, Scott McCall" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hi. Naruto has told us all about you guys even Stiles. Ino thinks he's funny the way he drags you guys around" I say

Scott laughs "Well it could be worse" Scott added.

"Any way want to head to see Lady Hokage" I add.

Naruto and Scott sigh "Naruto some one is watching us. I feel there Charka" Scott whisperer to Naruto.

"I sense it to. Its not Elder Danzo, I know if it was him. Its not Foxes or Wolves" Naruto said back.

"So what we do let them watch or you want me to take care of it" Scott adds.

Naruto nods and Scott disappears - while this happens Scott has a fight with something as they head to the tower. A few minutes later Scott catches up.

"So what was it?" Naruto whispered.

"A pest that has been a thorn in Kurama's side" Scott adds back.

"Them. Who?" Naruto said with a whispered

I didn't get much of what they were saying but when I heard Them I knew to say something.

"What you guys talking about?" I add

"Just before we left the training area me and Scott felt someone. So I sent Scott to look and I believe it was them" Naruto said.

"So was it" I say

"Yes and No. It was a evil connect to them who has been doing the dirty work behind the scenes. - White and Black Zestu he called him self. I sense more then that he dated back to sage of Six paths, mother, He's the one that pulled the strings years ago on said Uchiha and more. I have his body in a Scroll for Hokage Sama to look at" Scott adds.

"How?" I say

"His wolf power. Not only can he do our Taijustu. He is a wolf, He transforms into one and his powers tenfold, any one else with in a mile of there?" Naruto added

"No. All of them were at the hideout. I couldn't sense where because it was closed off with a Five Seal barrier. I think its near a lot of lakes and rivers" Scott said

"That sounds like just outside of Sauna, Land of Rivers" I add.

"This could work in our favour when I go back" Naruto adds."Go back?" I say with a confused face "Yes we are only here for a week" Scott adds "Then back on Holidays and what not" Naruto piped in. "I see so you decided to stay there?" I add

"Maybe I don't know for sure" Naruto adds

Anbu who were watching sighed because they had fun with Naruto and his pranks...

 **Hokage Tower**

"Lady Tsunade, it seems Naruto is back. Sakura is on route with them" A Chunin said

"Hm. How long?" Tsunade adds

"About Two hours. They went for Ramen, then did some training. Also be shocked with Naruto he has Changed" A second chunnin added.

"Baka. I told him come here when he arrived...(sigh) he never listens. Change what kind of Change?" Tsunade adds

"I don't know. Kotetsu didn't say all they said is Naruto has Changed" the chunin said with a sigh

"Right you two may go" Tsunade said "Right" They said and left.

 **A while later ...**

"So you said she's a Sannin like your pervert Godfather?" Scott adds

"Yep. Not only that best medic as well. Also while we are here we should see Kiba and his family" Naruto said.

"Huh why?" I say

"Oh, Scott is a Vet in training, if he sees what Hanna does he can learn more. Where he comes from the vets work on all animals not just dogs" Naruto added.

"I see, not many place's out side land of fire have pets" I say

A wolf sees us and nuzzles Naruto and Scott

"Hi there little one, lost or want some food" Naruto said The Wolf shakes it head to lost and nods again to food. "Naruto don't you have some kibble in your bag" Scott adds. "Kibble? why would he have kibble?" I add "Oh his new home, well just say busy because of Wolves and Foxes that live there. A lot to be exact, I had to help make kibble for all of them. My boss was shocked but happy for the business" Scott said

As he said that a bark was heard

"Akamaru good to see you. Want to try some as well?" Naruto said as he took out a dish, put some water in it and another with Kibble.

Akamaru sniffs Naruto's hand as he places the kibble in the dish for the Wolf.

Akamaru and the Wolf ate the kibble.

"Akamaru you know you could have waited to see Naruto later" Kiba said coming into view.

Arf (I was hungry I smelled something good and I was right this kibble is to die for) Akamaru barks.

"Thanks. Naruto and I made it" Scott adds looking at Kiba's Nin.

"Yo. Kibbles and Akamaru Scott's right if you want more I have some more somewhere" Naruto adds

"I though you would say dog breath, What was with you last letter and he's stuffed by the looks like it" Kiba adds looking at his Nin laughing

"I be at your house, later. Tell Hanna to be there as well I want her to meet someone. We are in a rush, you know how the Hokage is" Naruto adds with a smile as the wolf barks.

"That is strange Hanna tried to get this wolf to eat last week. It didn't touch the food it drank the water and ran back in the woods" Kiba adds

"Maybe it wasn't Hungary, it might have just ate. It said it was lost, maybe looking to find a way back to its den. How ever the close wolf Den isn't in the land of fire. It is in the Land of Stones" Naruto said.

"How do you?" Kiba and I add.

"The night I left. The Fox used its power to transport me to where I am now how ever it was still weak from the fight with Saskue because of the power it had given me, It then took us right near the boarder of Land of Stones form there I had a rough night by the morning some Wolves found me took me to there den and healed me" Naruto said

"Naruto told me after this happen, they helped him out of Land of Stones" Scott adds

"Ya, they took me to a boarder way up north I think it was near the Land of Ice. I then travelled with a pack of Wolves and that's when I found the Wolf Contract it was frozen in Ice, along with a few Scrolls" Naruto added

"I see that's why we couldn't find you" A voice said

"Ah Gomen My Lady" I say

"No worries Sakura I was wondering what the commotion was" Tsunade said

"I see, The Wolves blocked Naruto's sent" Kiba added

"I think, I'm not sure, Going on. I knew you guys came looking the wolves told me. How ever I wasn't in a mood to talk so I went with the wolves to there other den in the Land of Ice" Naruto adds

"Yes. We tracked Naruto to Land of Stones then he was gone we didn't know what happen. Then about a week later we picked his sent up in Land of Ice then from there we assumed he got help to get where he landed" A voice adds

"I figured you show up Kakashi sensei, don't worry little one when me and Scott leave we will help you find your way back" Naruto said as he picked the wolf up and put it on his head

Kakashi blinked "Hm. You have grown Naruto" Kakashi adds with a smile

"Just wait and See how Naruto does Kakashi Sensei" I add with a laugh

A yip was heard "No it wasn't, your cute enough" Scott adds.

"Yes Scott's right you are cute" Naruto adds with a smile.

Tsunade blinked at what she saw. A taller Naruto. All but a few pieces of Orange were on him and the gloves she knew what those gloves were but want to wait what Naruto said about them

"So The Wolf contract, that hasn't been seen since the Second ninja war" Tsunade said.

"Naruto told me, some what of the history behind it, after it Left Village Hidden in Whirlpool Tides it was lost until Naruto found it. Also names Scott McCall to you guys who showed up" Scott adds.

"I'm surprised you put up with him, He's a hyper spaz" Kiba said with a laugh

"Na its ok our friend Stiles is like that when Naruto started to show his well Pranks I knew that he was like Stiles" Scott said.

"What he do?" I add.

"Just Prank our mayor because he hated foxes. So he had his wolf friends find every fox around and put them in his whole house. The next morning He couldn't figure out what happen he was so scared that he wet him self

Naruto taped it and sent it to the local news and Local paper - The Mayor was so furious that he fell on a fox and well got clawed in the face how ever he made up with them and the one who clawed him is now his pet" Scott said with a laugh

Every one else laughed

 **End of Sakura Pov.**

 **Scott's Pov.**

"What now. Since we are here" I say

"Well, I have to updated Naruto and have him fill me in what he's been up to" Tsunade adds

"Well I'm not coming back if that's what you want to here. I made new friends, I love here but there as well, if you want me the follow the wind" Naruto said

"What do you mean" Kiba said

"Just follow the wind, it will lead you to some Wolves or Foxes. They know where we are they can tell us and we can come any time. How ever I don't know how time works to where we are" I add

"So your saying you might be an hour or two behind or head" Sakura adds.

"Maybe I don't know. I think even a day to be honest. So Naruto had a wolf stay with my mom. The Wolf will summon us when times up and we can see if time was the same" I say

"Hm. So a week right what are your plans?" Kiba adds next.

"Well Scott will be helping your family at the Vet store, that's why I wanted Hanna to met Scott. He's a vet in training and it will help him to be better at his vet job. He does it part time when not in school" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well what about you then?" Kakashi adds

"A Spar with Lady Tsunade and Sakura is one thing on my mind" Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

Sakura blinks "Do you think Tsunade Sama will agree to this you baka" Sakura said.

"Naruto I do want to see how you grown but a spar with me and Sakura, to be fair to you that's a handicap" Tsunade adds looking at her student

"I didn't say I would do it alone, I have some one in mind" Naruto said with a smile looking at Kiba.

"Oh Hell NO!" Kiba adds with a glare at Naruto

"Kiba you said hell would freeze over if you team up with me, now here's a way to prove every one wrong that we can work together with out arguing" Naruto said looking at his rival and best friend.

"Maybe but what has gotten in to you?" Kiba added.

"Jackson, he's more an ass then you and he's taught me a few things. Be grateful who your friends are and whom you had fights with. True bonds between rivals can show when they are a team" Naruto adds.

"What have you done with the Naruto we know?" Sakura added stunned

"My Mother, she's been hard on him and when he trains she puts a bucket of ice on his head and tells him if he moves no Ramen. Eight hours he can do that before he caves" I say sighing

Sakura and Kiba laugh

"Hm I should have thought of that for the pervert years ago and it works you say" Tsunade said with a laugh

"Ya. Stiles has a video of it he was at my place when it happen I get you a copy" I add

Tsunade nods and Sakura then sighs "No wounder both of you were fast in that Taijustu" Sakura said

Kiba looks at Naruto "I see my Taijustu with your Taijustu" Kiba said with a smile.

"Ya and no one knows this style but me and Scott. I think it will work with you because of your family" Naruto adds

"A fight with Taijustu, I agree" Tsunade said with a smile "My Lady you can't be serious" Sakura adds with a shocked look on her face

"I am dead serious. Plus it will be good training for you as well, Naruto & Kiba Vs Sakura & I tomorrow at Noon. Clones to do my office work, Naruto do you mind helping?" Tsunade said

"Granny you got a deal. Also Kiba I tell you later tonight when I come by with Scott" Naruto said with his hand out.

Tsunade smiles and shakes Naruto's hand Naruto and I head to talk with Tsunade while the others go home.

"This will be something to see how far they come" Asuma said coming into view "I'm surprised Kiba would agree" Kakashi said looking at Asuma "We can see what happens tomorrow" Shizune adds with a sigh.


	4. E3Uzumaki Heritage Path to unkown

**Ep 3 - A fight, Uzumaki Heritage and The Path to Unknown**

 **Later Kiba home**

 **"** So you have a fight tomorrow with Naruto against Lady Fifth and Sakura?" Tsume said

"Yes mom. Also Hanna do you mind. Having a helper for the week at the vet store?" Kiba adds

"Hm I do have extra work and my team is off for vacation, I was going to do it my self, why you ask?" Hanna added

"Naruto's friend whom he came back with is a vet in training. I saw what he did today and he's good. Both him and Naruto" Kiba said

"What do you mean?" Tsume adds

The door bell rings "Naruto and him are here, we have to train for tomorrow do you mind we use the yard, you two can watch if you want" Kiba said.

"Hm. This I would like to see and sure" Tsume said.

"Yo Kiba" Naruto said as Kiba open the door. "Hi again" I add

"Right, Hanna, Mom this is Scott McCall" Kiba said with a smile.

"Its a pleasure to met you Miss Inuzuka same with you Hanna" I say

"Hm How much can you lift" Hanna adds

"About 450 pounds, Naruto outdoes me though" I add

"Hm that's good enough for me. I have a lot of heavy boxes that need to be move, and I have four Appointments before Noon tomorrow" Hanna adds

"That's fine Scott's an early riser, and we are staying here tonight any way if that is fine with you Miss Inuzuka" Naruto added

Tsume and Hanna blink at Naruto "Naruto what made you do the change. As for your old clothes where are they?" Tsume adds

"I have his shoes and his jacket, as for his pants and undergarments he had they became a blanket for wolf cubs Naruto found" I say

Kiba laughs "You a mother to wolf cubs, that's funny, but I do believe it you had your way with animals even Akamaru knows and I could never understand how you got Akamaru to get his shots" Kiba added

"Well I told him, I would buy him high end kibble and I would send a set for the year" Naruto adds.

"Arf" (You have it don't you?) Akamaru said with a big bark at Naruto

"Yes Akamaru, I have some but your not getting it till after tomorrow's battle" Naruto said with a smile at the nin dog

Akamaru wines "ar". (Aww) Akamaru adds

"I'll by you a steak tonight will that do until tomorrow for your kibble?" Naruto adds

Akamaru blinks and yips "I guess that's a Yes" Kiba adds

Naruto sighs and hands Kiba the money for the steak.

"I wonder where that was coming from, I asked the Devilry man who it was from all he said - The Orange Hurricane" Hanna said with a laugh

Naruto laughs " Well Lee gave me that nickname after me and him had a spar. I think it was when we went to the Moon Country it was on the way back, and that's when I found a scroll on a Ancient taijustu" Naruto adds

"Right, Kakashi Sensei, you Sakura and Lee went to bodyguard some stuck up prince but in the end you saved him and his father - how is he these days" Kiba said

"Well His father married his mom again, and he is studying to become a ninja" Naruto said with a smile.

 _"Ancient Taijustu... Could it be?"_ Tsume thought

"So about these wolves?" Tsume adds

Hanna blinks "They are good health thanks to me and Scott. There Mom was killed by a car. So Scott made notes every day to make sure he even brought them to show you to make sure he was doing things right" Naruto adds

I take said book out and pitcures and hand them to Hanna.

Hanna looks at them. "This is about right for each day and Oh my lord poor things - how are they now?" Hanna said

"Scott's boss is looking after them for the week while we are here and I think they need a few shots his boss doesn't have that's another reason I want to come here to get said shots" Naruto added taking a list out.

Tsume looks over the list and look at Naruto.

"So what made you take up being a vet?" Hanna said looking at Naruto as her mother showed Hanna the list

"Scott got me a job and I didn't realize how much you guys do for the village and the Nins and Forest animals around here so thank you" Naruto adds

Hanna and Tsume smile "That means a lot to us" Hanna adds

"So you want to do this besides a Hokage?" Tsume said

"I might want to do both or Anbu" Naruto adds Hanna, Tsume and Kiba blink at Naruto words.

"Any way Miss Inuzuka and Hanna, if you want to come watch its fine. Scott will be helping as well" Naruto adds as Kiba shows us to the training flied.

Kiba sighs "So what is this Taijustu?" Kiba said.

I smirk and reappear behind Hanna.

"Nani. I didn't even see him move?" Hanna said now looking at me

Kiba blinked "See Kiba I can keep up with your Speed" Naruto said from behind Kiba.

"What I didn't even see both of you move what Taijustu is this?" Kiba adds.

"I did, it was quick, but fast. This taijustu was used by the Inuzuka long ago, how ever it was labelled forbidding after that, a young Inuzuka died from using it and we have used the other stance since. I must say where did you learn it, it hasn't been seen in the Leaf since the first Ninja war" Tsume adds

"That's only one part of the Taijustu we have, but Miss Inuzuka is right The Inuzuka used this style years ago. Its called Wolf style, As for where I found it where Scott's from, the teacher gave it to me because he said he needed forgiveness from the Inuzuka" Naruto adds.

"Oh Genma's friend. Right he was a prankster and always hit our home" Tsume added.

"Any way he told me to return it to you and give you this letter as well" Naruto said handing Tsume a Scroll and a letter.

"How much of it do you know?" Tsume said

"All of it but the last form of it takes a lot out of me. Took me Ten days to recover after I learn to do it. Why do you think I wearing weights like Lee does" Naruto adds

"I saw them but was going to ask as for the gloves they are for the style Sakura saw you two doing?" Kiba adds.

"Ya. That is the Lunar Wolf style. The wolf boss made us learn it. He said Scott could learn it because of what happen to his mom years ago. He also knows the Wolf style as well" Naruto added with a smile.

"Hm I see that's why you picked Kiba. Our style and all three Styles are the same" Tsume adds

"Yes on top of that, Naruto want to teach Kiba a justu" I say with a smile.

"Don't tell me four head wolf?" Tsume said

"Well that is one but its Human beast Mimicry double Tunnelling Fang" Naruto said

"Double Tunnelling fang I never heard of this Mom, you said there were justu lost years ago because of war is this one of them?" Kiba adds

"Yes and No Both The Lunar Wolf style and Wolf Style use to be part of our teachings how ever our clan lost touch with the wolves and they didn't want to work with us any more. The reason behind that is a wolf Nin was killed by a Inuzuka, It is said they went to the Uzumaki Clan because of what they held and because of there ability,

No because The Wolves use to be part of our Clan until then, an event that happen made them chose to separate from us and go different ways along the way justu and scrolls were lost along with Nin animals and Humans from our Clan. It is said they died and became spirits of the Wolves I don't know if that is true or not but seeing this makes me believe so" Tsume said

"Kurama aka The Nine tailed Fox" I say

"I knew there was more to why the Wolf contact was in Village Hidden In Whirlpool tides but I didn't think they came from the leaf village or that they use to be part of the Inuzuka Clan" Naruto said with a sigh

Tsume sighs "I didn't know that as well" me and Kiba add.

"Any way let's go Kiba" Naruto adds "Right" Kiba added.

 **Training flied**

"So let's start" Kiba added getting down on all fours.

Naruto nods and does the same.

"How does the double Tunnelling Fang work?" Hanna said looking at us.

"That's the thing, Kiba and I will be the first since the great Ninja war to do so" Naruto said with a smile.

"It works like fang over Fang, but the two must hold hands and be in sync with each other. There charka will react and it will go from there" I add with a sigh.

"Huh. I see, being in sync helps there spinning I didn't think this justu would work. I heard years ago that this was one of the most hard Taijustu ever to do Kiba and Naruto have it down" Tsume adds

Naruto and Kiba make said hand signs then grab each other's hand " **Double Tunnelling Fang** " They shouted.

The Charka emitted was so visible that it was bright and we hit a tree and land.

"That damage is more the normal it rivals the _**fang over fang**_ " Tsume adds shocked Hanna nods.

"That will help us over come Sakura and Lady Tsunade massive strength I think" Naruto adds with a smile.

"Naruto, that was something let's continue on that and get the landing right as well, we were off a little" Kiba said

"Right" Naruto adds

Meanwhile at Sakura house she felt the spike of Charka. "What was that, it was Naruto's Charka, but mixed with Kiba's?" Sakura though as she got ready for bed

Tsunade also felt the spike, "I wonder what that was, they said training we will find out tomorrow" She though as she went to bed

 **Inuzuka home - flied**

"That is crazy and what force" Hanna said looking at the damage that was done.

"Naruto the damage looks like the justu you used when we went to save Saskue?" Kiba adds looking around.

"Yes. The damage is more, I don't know the effect it will have on them if we hit though" Naruto said with a sigh

"So are you two ready for tommorw?" Hanna said

"I also have a few new justu, up my sleve as well" Naruto adds with a sigh **.**

 **The night goes on. The next day.**

"Ready Kiba" Naruto said with a smile hugging his friend. Kiba blinks and nods plus he returns the hug.

"This is something I want to see" I say

"Yo Scott how's Hanna" Kiba added with a smile.

"Well not what I was expecting but tough and fair. She was shocked at how fast I could work" I say

"Ya. I was up at 6am I was surprised he was as well. We got everything done for the week in 3 hours. So last three he's been telling me about what he does to help his boss" Hanna said coming in to view with Tsume.

"I see you lot are ready" Lady Tsunade adds.

"Yep. Also Don't hold back. I want this spar to be life our death, You will stop it as well" Naruto adds

"Naruto your nuts, but what training we did last night and your new justu, I agree" Kiba adds with a sigh.

Sakura blinks as she hears what Naruto say.

"Looks like half the leaf village is here" Naruto said laughing.

"Baka. Only me and Lady Tsunade are here" Sakura adds.

"No, Asuma Sensei, Kiba's Sensei, Some of the Anbu who watch me as a kid, Kakashi Sensei, Shino, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Shizune are here, Also My godfather is being a pervert at the woman's bath house" Naruto said with a smile.

"How did you know Naruto" Kakashi adds

Sakura blinks as she hears Kakashi voice and looks where he is, there with him was Ino, Hinata and other Senseis. She then looked for TenTen but couldn't see her as for the Anbu she knew they were there

"That's for you to find out. Its one of our new ability's" I add looking at his teacher.

Inuzuka Tsume blinked she knew those people where there but she didn't think Naruto would know.

"I know and I'm not going to say a word Naruto" Tsume adds.

"Right" Naruto said.

"What about your missions are you lot done, as for said Anbu can I ask why you want to watch" Tsunade adds.

"The Anbu on the right knew my father he has a few things he wants to give me The one that is behind Sakura near the tree has First Hokage cells in him as for why he's here he thinks I will go out of control, I guess Kakashi sensei and my godfathers Idea. The one left of me knew my mother and has something to give me" Naruto adds.

"That sums up what we were going to say" Anbu on right said looking at the one on the left

"Yes. It was Kakashi and Lord Jiraiya idea, I guess this is part of what you said. I will not reveal what is because I all ready know I don't know how you learned it so fast it takes some one more then a two years to do so. Also Your godfather should know because he also has it and for you to know that you must have a sensor ability" The third Anbu said.

"Na, I just used my nose, You smell like Granny here. A mixture of wood and leaves, however she has Sake mixed into that" Naruto said

The anbu who said that smiled at Kakashi "I see using Charka to enhance your smell good thinking" he said with a laugh

"Hm so that crafty Fox taught you to use your senses like Inuzuka?" Tsume said with a smile

 _(Crafty, I taught him because he's like you mutts)_ Kurama mused in Naruto mind.

"The Wolves did same with the Fox" Naruto adds with a shrug.

Every one there blinked and laughed

"That- how in the world I knew something was off you were looking to the right and were about to throw a Kuni in that direction" Tsunade adds.

"Well the wolves did, while I trained with them it became part of me. They also told me of Mom's heritage" Naruto said as a chain came from his hand and went to where Tenten was hiding.

TenTen blinked and brought out her chain and blocked it.

"So you know the Uzumaki Chains of Fantasia?" TenTen said with a smile coming into view of the others

"Chains of Fantasia?" Tsume said looking at TenTen.

"Oh sorry, Chains of Fantasia are silent Charka Chains the Uzumaki Clan used these Charka chains were said to be for killing and hunting, how ever they can be used for weapon Ninjustu and Genjustu" TenTen adds as The red and orange Chain went back to Naruto.

"Yes, how ever what TenTen didn't say is these Chains also produce Poison from my body any contact to any one can well give them Charka burns, I don't know what else they can do because I haven't read up on it " Naruto said

"It is rare to have it, you must be first since the village hidden in whirlpool tides was destroyed" TenTen said

"Uzumaki Hasoka I think was the last one, she was a village elder of Whirlpool tides, I don't know if she is alive or dead but if she is it would be neat to know more about this part of mom's heritage" Naruto said

"Hm if she is, she must be my age or older, I remember her, she was a pain in my ass when I was younger when she came to visit grandmother" Tsunade said with a laugh

"Why?" Naruto adds.

"Hm I don't remember she just turned me the wrong way. Years ago me and her had a fight about something I can't recall I think about Senju blood line or Uzumaki blood line" Tsunade adds

"Charka burns, no wonder I saw healed first degree burns on Scott" Sakura adds.

"Yes. That's how Naruto found out, me and him were sparing one day, The fox told him about his mother's powers and just say he knows most of Uzumaki Clan ancient power" I add with a sigh

"Hm. Naruto do mind if I scan your body right now I want to test a theory about said Chains. You mother told me long ago about this but I didn't know about the poison part" Tsunade said.

"Sure, also if you want the poison you can get it from TenTen's weapon" Naruto said pointing to TenTen's now smoking weapon

TenTen blinks as sees her weapon smoking and liquid dripping from said weapon.

TenTen hands her weapon to Tsunade.

"I will make you a new Weapon, that is Poison proof, because in about an hour that weapon will be nothing left" Naruto adds to TenTen.

She sighs and nods "So its like the slime of the slugs, how ever its more, potent mixed with your Charka and the fox Charka on top of that it burns any thing that is metal, gives Charka burns to any one who has touched it, there is more but I would need to study it" Tsunade adds.

"That weapon It was carbon steel I think" TenTen adds

"So carbon, I wounder Naruto would it destroy Kuni?" Kakashi adds.

"No. Only makes it hot as hell, Scott blocked it with the blood stained Kuni I kept from my first mission" Naruto said

"So it destroys some and puts the poison in others. I wonder if you blood had a factor to with why the kuni is now laced with it" Kiba adds

"Well I don't know. My mom's clan died out before I was born. There is one way, Tayuya's blood, if she hasn't decade much" Naruto said.

"Tayuya was Uzumaki?" Sakura adds

"Ya I found records that I need to give you and a body as well" Naruto adds looking at Tsunade.

"Your saying there is more Uzumaki alive then just you or Hasoka and a body?" Tsunade adds

"Ya and a member of them" Naruto adds with a smile

"So they did make a move? - I will look into that, well its noon shall we?" Tsunade adds looking at Kiba and Naruto

"No, this guy was spying, I'm surprised he didn't sense that we knew. On top of that his body dates back to the wife of Six paths" I add

"How..?" Every one said

"Oi I don't know, all I know is and it was confirmed when I took him out so if you want information, you need his brain. Witch we left intact and you guys ready to start" I add

"Yep" They add and every one there jump away.

 _ **End of Scotts Pov.**_

 _ **Naruto Pov.**_

"Sakura be on your guard I don't know what they have in store" Tsunade said

"Right my lady" Sakura adds.

I concentrate and then my hairs on my arms become like a wolf, my canines grow larger and my eyes go from blue to A blood Orange

"Kiba.. Take the right" I add in a low growl.

"Naruto?.. Sure" Kiba blinks.

I make hand signs both Sakura and Lady Tsunade blink at what happen then notice me making hand signs then I go to the ground on all fours.

" _ **Sage Art - Wolf Style Claw of thousand Roars**_ " I shout.

All there blink. Then they hold there ears. "Now Kiba" I shout making more hand signs (No way that when he learn that?) Kakashi thought

" **Tunnelling** _ **Fang**_ " Kiba adds

Sakura and lady Tsunade jump and Kiba missed

" _ **Earth Style Head hunter justu**_ _"_ I shout going after Sakura and I get her. Lady Tsunade punches me and it sends me flying in to Kiba.

We land on the floor ontop of each other, I blush he does as well. Scott blinks and gets a nose bleed, the others laugh at this even Kiba's mom.

Tsunade puts her hand to her ears "I see, so I was right your just like him, and that justu makes the user lose their hearing for a sort period of time depending on how much Charka is used. You just want to stun us so we didn't know what you had planed next, how ever if you used this at full power what would happen?" She said getting Sakura out.

"Well I was aiming to make you faint, but if used at full power it could rupture the inner ear" I add with a smile

"As for the head hunter justu, you know because watching Kakashi use it more then once, even on Saskue" Sakura said brushing dirt off her.

"Well, yes that is one point. How ever I just learned it last night thanks to Kiba's cousin" I add

"Wait he was training with you?" Kakashi adds.

"Ya and he said to beat a medic user, you need to ground them. I didn't understand that till he put me in the justu. I was like that for 3 hours I fell asleep like that as well so I am kind of stiff" I say

"To top it off he help me and Akamaru with a new justu, that's reason Akamaru isn't here" Kiba adds.

I make hand signs Tsunade blinks as she sees them (No... Way that justu?) She thought

" _ **Uzumaki Water style – Hurricane vortex**_ " I shout pushing my palm to the ground.

Tsunade runs towards us and jumps out of Sakura's way

"Naruto!" Kiba added just as Sakura punched him

"Ya, do it Kiba" I shout

Water came out of no where and formed a vortex around the flied

Kiba makes hand signs " _ **Uzumaki Style Genjustu Vortex of Water**_ " Kiba shouts thrusting his hand in the water vortex.

"Where did?" Sakura adds

I make hand signs yet again " _ **Uzumaki Fire Style Roar of the Nine tails**_ " I shout

Tsunade blinks as she hears the name of both Justu "Sakura get out of the way now" she adds again jumping in the air "Right" Sakura said jumping on a tree that was near by

" _ **Heaven's kick of pain**_ " Tsunade yelled bringing her foot down.

A crash was heard and the fire style was blocked.

I sigh "Hm that that would work" I add

"I see, as for the other justu what does it do?" Tsunade adds.

"A Uzumaki Genjustu makes the user disappear like vapour. Said caster can strangle the person to death via the Uzumaki water style hurricane vortex, The Caster also can make use of this in a different version." Kakashi adds

"I didn't know you knew that Kakashi sensei" I say

"Your father was my teacher, not only did he teach me a lot. Your mother also trained us and that is one justu she used against Obito if I recall" Kakashi adds smiling at Naruto.

"So how does Kiba know it?" Sakura adds.

"Oh last year I sent some scrolls to Kiba as a thank you for something, the scrolls where justu of the Uzumaki clan. An elder of the Inuzuka sent me a letter, telling me some history about the Inuzuka clan, he told me years ago Inuzuka, helped mom's clan with some justu That was one so I sent Kiba those about a week later" I add

"So Kiba is using its other form" Asuma adds

"Yep. It suits the Inuzuka Taijustu style" I say

Tsume smirks "That's why Kiba was So secretive for about a few months and he would not take Akamaru with him to train" Tsume adds

"Yep Yield?" He said to Sakura and Tsunade

They both blink. "I see it makes the user faster with in the vortex" Sakura adds then spins and kicks Kiba in the face.

A crunch was heard "My Jaw" Kiba adds as he flew about 3 feet towards me

I sigh "Nice kick" I add with a smile catching Kiba then making hand signs.

"Hm" Kiba blinks at me the others do as well.

" _ **Sage Wolf Art - Claw touch**_ " I shout. Making a slash in mid air the force make Charka hit Kiba's Jaw

"The pain what did you do?" Kiba added

Tsunade blinks "Charka enchantment it took away the pain but your Jaw is still broken" she said with a carious look at Naruto.

I shrug "What?" I add

"I see so it just made Kiba Jaw freeze" Tsume adds.

"Yes. That is the effect, it freezes said area for about 24 hours. How ever the pain is still there Kiba doesn't feel it" I say

Three hours later, broken bones later

"I didn't expect this to go on for three hours" Sakura said as she healed her self.

"We will end it with this" I add making hand signs Kiba does as well.

 _"_ _ **Double Tunnelling Fang**_ " We both shout, how ever they both jump out in time and we go around a second time hitting them it was head on but both punch the ground so earth hits us and we land on the floor.

"I'm ending it here. I'm calling it a draw. You two are almost out of Charka. Sakura is as well. I'm about half" Tsunade said

I sigh and look at Kiba he does as well Scott looks at us and I smile.

"Ah that feels better" Kiba adds as Sakura heal his Jaw.

Tsunade sighs "That was something else, so what you two going to do now?" Tsunade said with a sigh

"I don't know but I owe a sorry to a friend of mine _**Ninja art Summon Arctic Wolves**_ " I add

"Ah Naruto Sama, I was expecting you to summon me an hour ago. Boss said that's no problem also message from Beacon hills Stiles has the information your looking for The wolf who is at your place was so tired and out of it I had to get Scotts mom to retell me the message" The Wolf adds

"Man can't he leave us alone for the week. Plus that is fine Reverse summon us in a half hour also I give you some tuna as well, for you and said wolf" I add.

"Thanks and sure" The wolf adds leaving

I take out my phone and call Stiles and put it on speaker


	5. Ep4 laptop mission great importance

**Ep 4 - The laptop and A mission of great importance.**

 _ **Beacon hills -**_

Stiles sighed as he got more stuff off the laptop Naruto had gave him. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said with a sigh

"Yo. What information, have you got for me" I add

"That was fast, I just told Scott's mom about five minutes ago?" He adds

"Look, are you wasting our time. We are away to try to help Scott with his power" I add

"Sorry. I didn't think. I thought you guys would been home. So how's hiking and That group that is after you. I found more about them. It seems they have shipments around said areas. Also I stumped with your laptop. I got more done then we had. I saved the files I got decoded for you I didn't look at them. Also more pitcures of your mother and your father. Plus one of Scott's mom with your parents infornt of a Ramen Stand" Stiles adds

"Thank, you this means a lot to me. Also have you figure that message my mother left me?" I add.

Kakashi and Tsunade blink "No, I haven't go there yet. As for the information Its weird how you showed me how to find it. All it says about city or town is Central, North, South, West and East, you know more about this" Stiles adds with a sigh

"True but I asked you to look at that because it was a gift from my father and that is only thing I have of him" I say

Kakashi blinks and every one else does as well.

Stiles sighs "I'm sorry to hear that. We have about 75% of this done Six months Naruto, Also Hale asked about Scott" Stiles adds

"Why..hmm something is up he knows more then he's letting us on with. Also keep it up we will be back late Monday" I say "Ok. Fine. Also did you guys do the homework yet?" Stiles adds "Sort of I pass out trying to figure it out, Scott did as well we only have half done" I add "Ok, talk with you later" Stiles adds "Sure" I hang up

"What was that about?" Sakura said looking at me

Tsunade and Kakashi nod "Care to explain?" Kakashi adds

"I can't, not yet. Long story sort, Dad left me a letter, it was sealed by blood. He left it with Scotts mom, after I open it a scroll fell out that two was sealed so I open that and a laptop was in it. That I can I can explain everything that was said in the letter no" I say

"Why not" Tsunade asked with a glare.

"S ranked info regarding something that mom was looking in to years ago. The copies of said information were destroyed by Dad, I don't know why" I say.

"Looking into... Could it be?" Kakashi adds

"Hm I remember She went away on a mission and came back because she said she lost the target how ever she got leads over the years until your birth" Tsunade adds

"Yes. How ever Gamabunta found a lead after dad passed away and it was to be sealed with in a scroll for me to find this scroll had a time warp on it or something - it let's someone add to it with out opening it" I add

"Does it have to do with them?" Sakura said

"No. It has to deal with people that were after the Uzumaki Clan years ago. The reason I don't know in the letter dad said he want me to look into it and once I became Genin that it should be put on my mission list as an S rank or double S rank" I say looking at Tsunade

Tsunade sighs "Fine. Naruto I want a full report of everything you find after you find what your looking for" she said with a sigh

"My lady?" Kakashi adds

"If his father wanted Naruto to look into this I can't argue with it, you know the reason" Tsunade adds

"A Srank is he crazy though" Kakashi adds

"I don't know if dad was crazy or not but I have found out a lot in six months. I've been writing reports back to back by the month. As for the laptop it was stored inside a scroll it is pure orange and had the Uzumaki crest on it" I say

"Did he say anything about telling the Hokage?" Kakashi adds

"I don't know there was another seal, but it didn't respond to my blood... I think your blood or Lady Tsunade blood would work" I say taking it out.

"Can I read it" Kakashi adds

"Sure I was planing to give it to lady Tsunade after she mark it as a Srank on my mission list.

Kakashi blinks and takes it. He reads it

" _Naruto, if your reading this I'm dead. I gave this to a friend to hold on to. What I'm about to tell you is S rank information and could get you killed if Danzo or Snake bastard found out. Also this information was destroyed because of who we are. I mean your mother and I._

 _Naruto You have the power of your mom's clan we are sure of it. The Uzumaki Clan were very secretive about there justu and who was told The leaf village only knows about a few of the justu not all of it below is a full record of all the justu with in your mothers Clan - it will respond to your Charka and blood alone 55 Scrolls to be exact, Any way I need to tell you something. Years ago your grandmother told me something about the Uzumaki clan, she want me to look into it how ever I was only Thirteen at the time. After she and First Lord pass away I did some digging_

 _Most of the Uzumaki Clan is either bi or gay. I knew that because your mother told me Ask Tsume Inuzuka Grandmother and Mother they hold Clues for you._

 _That is not what I need you to do - that is a side request for your self to find out_

 _As for what I need you to do - well I can invoke it because I'm your father but it must get the current Hokage to sign off on it. The Elders are pigs I can't stand them they can't know of this as well._

 _I need you to check into somethings about your mom. She told me about some stalkers the clan had years ago. I don't know if they will be alive by the time your Genin but if they are watch your back. They are heavy Genjustu users, and Taijustu users I found out from your mom._

 _One thing they wanted was the Wolf Contract I never heard of it neither has your mother. They kill Uzumaki for sport_

 _I seen the damage years ago, They killed a Uzumaki and took his privates and ate them right infornt of your mother and my self we were to late to save him. They tried to kill us but Sensei Killed them just in time before they could. Naruto even though You will hold the Ninetailed fox... I need you to be extra careful._

 _If your wondering about the Fox your mother holds it but I went and saw a Psychic and she told me about you, mine, and Sensei future_

 _Also any Uzumaki with the Charka Chain ability they would make said Uzumaki bring the chain out and kill them with it. I don't know if you have that._

 _Also Senju Clan is in danger as well with this group of thugs Lady Tsunade if you are the one reading this or Kakashi that is fine but if some one else tried they would have Charka burns I made sure only Six people could read this._

 _Naruto, Lad_ _y Tsunade,_ _Kakashi, Melissa and Scott Mccall, plus Sensei_

 _Naruto here below is information where your mother was from. Below that is information where my family was from._

It ends there then the Second blood seal is their" Kakashi adds

"Let's do it at same time then" Tsunade adds

"Right" Kakashi adds

They do and more is revealed then a third part of it was blood sealed.

"A third blood seal. Holy crap dad must been paranoid with these thugs or something" I say with a sigh

Kakashi blinks "Going on - _Lady Tsunade and Kakashi if you have read this then I'm dead and it is in Naruto's hands. Above I said information that is classified I'm sorry I need to let Naruto know one way. Knowing the elders and Sensei they would not have told him his heritage or who we were - I have seen the future that is another reason after I saw that Psychic I wrote this. Above I said Senju are in danger, One of the leaders is a rouge Senju. The second leader is a mystery. Third leader is dead we killed him years ago. Fourth leader is a father and I think has a son named Gatto I'm not sure_

 _Also I don't know if the Rouge Senju would be alive by the time Naruto is Genin but I'm taking no chances. I know this is a shock Lady Tsunade but its true me and Kushina got Intel years ago..._

 _I don't know if he will be alive by the time you guys read this_

 _They deal in the black market among other things. I want Naruto to take care of it because they have a weapon of the Uzumaki Clan that belong to Naruto's mom's mother. I want him to have said weapon once it is in his hands This I want as a S Rank on his mission card I know that I sound crazy for my son to take on a S rank mission by him self but Her mother has been hunting me from the grave same with Lady_ _Maito_

 _I can't give much details to you two Naruto will have to figure that out so I left him his own clue on said mission_

It ends there" Kakashi adds

"Can I see it for a second?" Scott said looking at Kakashi

"Sure" Kakashi said looking at Scott

Scott cuts his hand and places it where third seal is and it revealed.

"Huh, I didn't think your father would left something out but I'm not ninja so why did it work?" Scott adds

I blink and read the rest

 _"Scott I know your mother, this might sound weird but if you met Naruto Look after him and help him with this - Your mother I told her a lot in last few years. I wrote this when she stayed here with us in the leaf village. What connects you and Naruto you find out the Psychic told me two different futures One of Naruto having the life of a Ninja A very tough one and getting married I laughed on who she told me he married. His wife dies at the same time as his girl. I don't know when that is this person told me this future is vague..._

 _He has two kids One boy, one girl. They live happy lives The boy is gay and marries Kiba's Son I think she couldn't tell because Tsume was being stubborn and didn't believe this crap. Her words she said we set our own future and left_

 _I don't know when Naruto comes but he is in his twenty's._

 _This person had the Charka ability to tell real future she need blood of said person Your mother was with us when we did this_

 _How ever the second one was about you and Naruto. He did have the life of the Ninja for awhile then something happens to both of you that will turn your lives upside down. That is another reason I want Naruto to get this weapon back. This weapon is so powerful that supernatural things will becoming to it._

 _She explained it in big details. Naruto wasn't even suppose to met you until his girl died But a Time Flux has opened and it has made it early. The events you and your friends in Beacon Hills go through were meant to be different she told me but with Naruto its up in the air_

 _So I checked your mother to see if she had Charka, she doses how ever it is weak. In you though it will be stronger, there for I made a list of Genjustu, Ninjustu or Taijustu you could try to see if works. Hope you boys are brave because you will need guts and friends for your adventures_

That's the rest of it" I add

Tsume sighs "I should have believe him back then, this is now making sense what he said years ago" Tsume adds looking at me and everyone else.

"Miss Inuzuka its not your fault for being stubborn, Kiba's the same way look at our match years ago at the Chunin exam" I add laughing

"Right" Kiba adds with a smile

Tsume sighs "Naruto Your mother was my friend and I bailed on her and your father when they wanted to see this Psychic. Even they told me the events after wards I still didn't believe it till you were born" Tsume Inuzuka adds looking at me and every one

"Weird" Sakura and Kiba add

I shrug so does Scott "Lady Tsunade, what does this mean?" Kakashi adds

"I don't know and I wonder who from the Senju Clan would be rouge. I never heard of that. Gatto's father that is something I wonder if he's alive because if he is he would be very old. As for Gatto when you took him out did he say anything?" Tsunade said

"Yes.. He did, I remember it was vague - Dad warned me of a clan he said be on look out for Uzuamki I didn't think I would be killed by one, I thought all Uzumaki died that's what he told me" Sakura adds

"So his father thinks all Uzumaki are dead?" Kakashi adds

"Well by looking at this it seems only four remain - Tayuya, Naruto, Nagato, and Karin, I'm listed as well because of who my grandmother is and I look into everything else for you Naruto" Tsunade said looking at what Naruto gave her earlier

"Ok. As for what was on the laptop it was encrypted. Its taken me Six months with the help of our friend to crack. To tell you what we have upto date is - many pitcures dating back to before I was born, Plan of Uzumaki Clan village and where everything was including vaults among other things. Letter from Mom we haven't Cracked that yet Files from Dad that were encrypted as well" I add

"Hm, So what about Shipments, your friend said that" Sakura adds

"I all ready took care of that, I sent clones to deal with that and take what was on those shipments. Right now a clone is in Sauna delivering what it found to Gaara and he is wondering why, the clone told him everything up to date that we know, and Gaara will be on board to help. As for other clones they had to go see the Fire lord Highly classified documents were there and information for me about this mission dad gave me plus more" I say

"How many clones?" Kiba said

"Kakashi your friend is alive Obito Uchiha Clone found a record dating back to said event. It was written by a guy from land of Stones" I add

Kakashi blinks "Is said clone on route back here?" Kakashi added

"Ya, He's back training flied Seven" I add

"I be right back" Kakashi adds leaving

"Going on - I made about 6000 clones. 2000, to take said items and loot it and brink it back here. 2000 to destroy each shipment after I got everything out. The last 2000, to make sure no one knows that the leaf village was involved or my self" I add

"Why not?" Sakura adds

"Ten ships - Three from Kumo, One was from the Mist, One from Waterfall. Land of Claw and Land of Fang were the next Two

One was our own I double checked all this and clones don't lie. The last two were from land of Earth" I say with a smile.

"Kumo and them I would understand, Land of Claw, Land of Fang and Waterfall are our allies so that doesn't make any sense and Mist that is something" Tsunade said

"The first set of Clones have destoried all the ships and people on board. The Leaf village ship is on the cost of the forest in the land of waves also said clones tied all leaf ninja up and await you to come here and the other clones have dispelled they burned all the ships off the cost of land of waves where the forest is so no one will know as for Ninja, cut there heads off for Intel Clones that were bringing back said items are here training ground Seven as well" I add

"Right" Lady Tsunade said as we all head there

 **Ground seven**

"This is crazy how is it possible?" Kakashi adds reading said information.

"Well we can deal with that after we find out what's in these chests Sensei" A clone me said

"Well didn't Boss say to wait for him, we got a clue for him" A second clone adds

"Ya he did but the rest of us are gone and only we are here I think he wants us to wait" A third Clone adds.

"I didn't say that but good thing you did" I add

"Boss - Ships one and Two had stuff the futile Lords were missing. Said items have been returned You got 90,000 Ryo for doing that and the Fire lord will be in touch" Clone 1 said

"Right going on Ships Three and Four had a lot of Chests so we brought them to the forest you can look at them later" Clone 2 adds.

"Five had Intel about the Snake bastard when he was with them and I gave said Intel to Gaara also Kumo also has this Intel I sent it to them as well In said letter I said I was a merchant in Land of Tea and I got hold of said Intel more Intel about them more then what Boss god father got. - Six had a chest full of Ryo, plus some information for your mission" Clone 3 said

"Seven and Eight, were Weapons and attack plans to attack Land of Claw and Land of Fang. We burned those and weapons we took to the Leaf village ship" Clone 1 added

"Nine - had food that was stolen from all five nations. Plus where each food was taken from" Clone Two said

"As for the Leaf village ship - Boss and Granny you need to look at it" Clone 3 adds

"Kakashi, get Ibki, and Inoichi take them to said ship Naruto Clone 3 can take you guys as for Clone 1 and 2 anything else before Naruto dispels you?" Tsunade adds

"Missing Documents, Chests, information about said group, the clue for Boss, Food" Clone 2 said

"Oh, Nin animals we think in cages we couldn't tell we took all of them to our ship, justu scrolls from the Uzumaki clan that were said to be lost years ago, Information about who was behind attack of boss mom's village when it was destroyed and other related items from said village. Plans Kumo had to make a war with us most of them were rouge Kumo nin also Clone 55 got said bounty's from Fire lord for this as well" Clone 1 said

"Hm. I see" Tsunade said

"What the hell you three baka's saying there's more then 90,000 Ryo here" I add looking at what the clone gave me

"Sorry boss we didn't count it, we just put it together we were in a rush because we were being watched" Clone 3 said

"By who?" Sakura said "Itachi and Kisame" Clone 2 adds "Hm so they know I am back?" I say

"No we Harmed into Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba and Leaf village Ninja" Clone 2 adds

"So what happen?" Sakura said with a glare

"Not much they followed us boat to boat, wondering what we were doing mostly. Itachi his eyes are almost blind so he didn't see us with his eyes. We didn't need to fight them. Kisame wanted to but Itachi to him just to watch us. They saw us burn the ships. They then went and checked one of the burn boats that we destroyed and that's when the Clones dispelled" Clone 3 said

"Good As for the chests Anbu take them to be opened, go with Kakashi and others" Tsunade adds

"Right" Anbu adds

 _ **End of Naruto Pov.**_

 _ **Village ship - about five minutes later thanks to a justu of Naruto's**_

 _ **Kakashi Pov**_

I sigh as we get there Inoichi was going through all the heads Naruto put on the ship

Ibiki and Anbu were going through the chests that Naruto had said he found. So far they had items missing from villages that went missing years ago during the first ninja war Lady Tsunade was shocked about the information Inoichi told her that he got from some of the dead ninja

Naruto, Kiba and Hanna were checking said Nin animals.

"So can we take them back to the leaf?" Hanna said looking at Tsunade

"Yes. We need everything here. The ship burn it after wards I will make a cheek of all the ships we have and this one will be left out. As for the intel from most of the Ninja they were rouges and group with The Second Leader who was from Sauna. Any way Naruto clones killed him, So two are dead as for Gatto's dad he's still alive but in bad shape and in a home for retired Ninja, we need to see him some how and get his information he knows" Tsunade adds

"Right" every one said

 _ **Leaf village about 20 Minutes later**_

I sigh as we hand in the mission report and everything that was found. Naruto it seems handed in about 40 pages I'm shocked but I sigh as well. I head home and re read said letter that clone of Naruto had found.

 _ **End of Kakashi Pov**_

 _ **Scott/Naruto Pov**_

 _"_ So here's most of it - we will give you the rest when we find him or more information" Both of us said to Tsunade

"Right, as for information about Gatto's dad he lives in the Mist So head there I guess before you leave as for everything else I'm paying you" Tsunade adds

"Ok" We add

"Be back in two days" She said

"Well we have 4 days left so sure" we add as we were reversed summoned.

 _ **End of**_ _**Scott/Naruto Pov**_

 **Naruto Pov**

I sigh as we were reversed summon we were in the wolves den.

"Naruto Sama are you ok?" A Wolf pup asked.

"I am but I just worried about why would someone be after your scroll?" I say

"Ah. Boss Sama has news about that, he found the rouge Nin, the Senju he was killed by Gatto's father about the time your father was made Jonin. The body is North of the Land of fire, near the mist, that was one thing he had for you he want to train you guys as well" The wolf pup said

"Right" I add as we head to see the boss wolf.

"Ah. Naruto Uzumaki. I thank you from my heart what you two are doing right now. It means our cave and Den can be safe from looters" The Wolf said

"What do you mean?" Scott adds

"I know, so that's why they want this scroll. Just like toads you guys have things to hide" I add

"Yes. Uzumaki clan hid a lot of things with us. Some justu, some weapons. The weapon that is your Grandmothers is not here, how ever I have a lead You have to go to where that boy Haku was from It was hidden years ago by Haku's mother. She found it years ago. I have some wolves out that way, and they told me about it" The Wolf adds

"Well that is a lead but Haku's family was killed when I was Six years old how can I tell if its still there?" I say

"A blood justu - it locates any thing related family even if the blood hasn't been active in years but I don't know the details" A Female Wolf said looking at us.

"Ok. So our training what is it if I may ask" I say bowing.

"Ah. So my Son's boyfriend told you. Me and my wife want to spar with you two" The wolf adds

We nod and our hell begins. Four hours later.

"That's good for today" Wolf boss adds

We nod and he summons us infort of Hokage tower and we head up to see Tsunade

"Ah. So what can I do for you brats" she said with a drunken smile.

"The rouge Senju, is dead Gatto's father killed him, his dead corpse is near the land of Mist, also we have a lead on bachans weapon. Its where Haku is from how ever we don't know if its there or not" I say

"Fine, fine, leave I want to drink in peace, but tell me again when sober" Tsunade said

"Right" I say and we leave.

 **That night Naruto Apt**

We told told Shizune to tell Tsunade what we found and we headed to bed.

"Naruto, I like to know something, do you like anyone here?" Scott adds with a sigh

"I did at one point, until I saw the real me. I like guys I have since I had my match against Kiba back in my first Chunin Exams. I tried ask around but no one would tell me. I then read it where you are and I knew why. How ever I have thought about who I like I don't know if they feel the same way" I say

Scott looks at me and sighs "Well, is it me, just asking because I like you I have since I saw that gooffy smile when I first met you, but Allison likes me that's why I want to know" Scott adds looking at me.

"Ya I do, but I figured you have her, and I didn't want to say anything. Your good with her. I mean I can wait if you want me to and I had some one here but he is with someone I think" I say looking Scott.

"Ok. That's fine with me" Scott adds with a sigh.

"Let's have a good night and we can deal with it later" I add with a smile and hug him.

He smiles, nods and hugs me back and head to sleep for the night.

 **The next day**

I sigh as we both wake up. We head to see Lady Tsuande and tell her again.

"So let me get this straight you told me last night but I was so drunk that I was slurring my words and called you brats?" Tsunade said with a sigh

"Ask Shizune, she was here. You just order her to get you more sake something about your Ex teammate doing something so dangerous that you want to rip his balls off" Scott said looking at her

"Ah. Him... Well Naruto the thing is he's your godfather" She adds with a sigh.

"I know. The wolves told me, I was mad about it and I took care of it. I took all of his money, gave it to you and spit it between my friends" I add

"I was wondering where all that money came from and I wondered why he was pissed the next day". Tsunade said with a smile.

"Going on, they found out a lot" Shizune said handing her what the boys said the day before.

"I see and you sure its there?" Tsunade adds

"Well I don't know and we don't have time to look so I want Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru to look for it after we leave. I have some blood on a scroll so that will lead them to it. If it is there well they can bring it back and you can pay them S rank. I'm the client" I say handing her the scroll

"Also Naruto sent clones to find out what Gatto's dad knows they should be back with in the hour I think that's what they said to me when the real Naruto was having a shower" Scott adds

Tsunade sighs and hands Naruto his payment for said mission. "So when you guys leave" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"We haven't decided, we might stay to Friday." I say

"Ok, I let every one know then, and we can all have a meal with you before you two go" Tsunade said with a smile

A few days pass and my clones find gatto's dad he gives us all the information because he's tired of people coming after him. He told us about why they wanted my family and he gave me some justu scrolls plus a note to Tsunade from him on why he did that back then. Plus why he wants to be left alone.

My clones make it back by Thursday

 **Thursday - Min afternoon.**

The clones dispel and Naruto sighs, he then goes to Tsunade and tells her what they found out.

"So that's why, I wonder why back then and wonder why she was on edge most of the time" Tsunade adds

"Here's your pay Naruto" Shizune said as she hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say.

Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru come in

"You want to see us My lady" Sakura said

"Yes, Naruto has a mission for the three of you. He was to do an S rank mission from his father how ever it was lost when his dad died we found it just yesterday while cleaning. He all ready did most of it. Your job is to find a weapon where Haku was from, it belongs to the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto has a scroll for you Kiba. With your nose it will take half the time to find it" Tsunade said handing Kiba said scroll.

"Um why does it smell like blood?" Kiba adds looking at me.

"That's because it is blood. Mine the only way you going to find said weapon is with my blood inside the scroll is a vile of my blood to track the weapon. Once found the vile of blood will turn Orange" I say

"So you mixed your Charka into it as well?" Shikamaru adds

"Yes reason is the weapon also reacts with my Charka. The blood will point you where it is but your on your own from there that's why I added my Charka. This weapon is like Asuma Senseis Charka Knives Once Orange that means you are near it. Akamaru you must then dig to find it" I say looking at the Nin dog.

"Arf. Ff(ok and Kibble?) Akamaru adds.

Scott sighs and takes a huge container full of the Kibble and hands it to Kiba.

"This lasts about a month, how ever the mission will take about Two weeks and I'm giving your pay now because we leave tomorrow" I add

Scott the hands them equal amount of Ryo and a lot as well

Shikamaru blinks "Your paying us a SS rank, why?" Shikamaru said looking at Tsunade then me

"He's paying you guys SS rank because this weapon has been missing since the Uzumaki clan was wiped out, and what this weapon does I don't know in the wrong hands it can be deadly. Plus it is the last weapon to be forged with in the village hidden in Whirl Pool Tides" Tsunade said

"Village hidden in the whirl pool tides where have I heard that name before?" Shikamaru said

"This village was a Allie with the leaf village, and that's where the symbol on the Chuinn jackets come from. This village is where my mother was born just outside the land of Eddies. The village has a different name - Uzusokaigre" I say looking at Tsunade

"That's where I have heard it. Some Chunin said our Jackets have special meaning, they said the symbol on the jackets came from a village that was wiped out years ago" Shikamaru adds

"Yes" I say looking at Shikamaru

"Wait I have heard that name before - it was during the second ninja war or before they were destroyed just like Saskue's clan" Sakura said

"Yes. Reason is because of our bloodline You have seen it Sakura think back to the Land of waves mission" I say

"The land of waves only thing that happen was... Your hand?" Sakura adds putting it together

"The Uzumaki have fast healing that is why they have held the Nine tailed fox for years" Shizune said "They also live longer then any one else because of this blood trait" Tsunade adds with a sigh looking at me "On top of that we have an ability called Charka Chains. I don't know much about it but I'm learning as the wolves teach me" I add putting my hand out. A chain bright orange came from my hand and was visible for a few minutes.

"What can these chains do and why was it so deadly" Sakura said

"It was deadly because they could be used for killing or sealing justus. They were also were connected to the life force of said person. These chains were also used as weapons for those who have master it Also Naruto we have to talk" Tsunade adds

"You want to know how I know. Well the Fox told me some of it, the wolves the other parts of it and a book as well" I say

"Naruto. I could have you killed for this, also what Naruto and I have just said doesn't leave this office, what was said is SS Rank information" Tsunade adds

The three nod "My lady if this is SS Rank information, why is there information in the library about Uzusokaigre I saw a book in there years ago" Sakura adds

"That information was before it was classified to SS Rank information, plus all information should have been brought here to be sealed. Is that how you knew about your mother being from there Naruto and most of what you said" Tsunade adds looking at me

"Yes, among other things, I think that book Sakura saw was the last item from Uzusokaigre and why it wasn't brought here is because some one cast a Genjustu over it and hid it with in the library that is how Sakura was able to read it. I was by accident I cut my self by reading it and my blood showed me the truth. I asked if I could have it and they gave it to me" I add taking said book out of my bag and handing to Tsuande.

Sakura blinked "That's the book, I read it from" Sakura said

"Hm. So not only Genjustu on it but only some people can see the truth about it" Tsunade said with a sigh

"No way it can't be" Shizune said looking at the book

"Naruto this... Well you are right.. This book is from Uzusokaigre all right and last of its kind even thing else regarding Uzusokaigre is where it stands in ruin" Tsunade adds looking it over then handing it back to me

"So can I keep it or do I have to ask the damino" I say putting it in my bag

"Since you know you can keep it, it belongs to your clan however. No one can know if people found out about this book all hell would break lose. I'm still carious to who put a Genjustu on it and why it was in the library in the first place. The Charka is weak and too old to find out. Its fading I think" Tsunade said looking at me

"I asked that as well, it was given to them by someone they don't know who. It was among old books and justu books. So they thought it was just an old book they didn't know it was a history book" I add

"Hm that still leaves the question. I will look into that on my own time" Tsunade said with a sigh I nod at what she said. Shikamaru then spoke

"So your clan was killed because of this or because of war" Shikamaru said

"Both that is why this weapon is so important to find" Tsunade said

Sakura Kiba and Shikamaru nod

"Once returned here, the weapon will be sent to Naruto" Shizune said handing a scroll to them

"This is..." Shikamaru adds

"Yes. A scroll that was made by the first Hokage wife. My Great Aunt and Tsuande's grandmother. The Uzumaki clan were also highly skilled in seals and funjustu that is another reason they were killed what's left of my mother's village is in ruin, forgotten, I only have what my dad left me to remind my self of them" I say

Tsunade hands them a map "The weapon is said to be in the Land of Waves, a village where it is said to snow a lot. That village is in the Northern region of the Land of Waves. It will take you more then four days. I have all ready asked the bridge builder you guys saved years ago if you can stay. Naruto and Scott will be joining you" Tsunade said

"If they are leaving tomorrow why would they be joining us?" Shikamaru said

"A portal between your land and the land I am from is with in the land of waves. Me and Naruto want to find out where it is. If so it means we wouldn't have to summon Naruto's wolves or Toads to reverse summon us here if we wanted to come back" Scott said looking at Shikamaru

"Hm, wait wasn't it when we were crossing the river. You said you felt peace and you passed out" Sakura said looking at me

"Ya, that's another reason. Genjustu" I say

"So if Genjustu was there it meant, some one or something is hiding it from the Ninja world" Kiba said

"The Fox Contract, and Guardians of the forest" I add

"I have heard of that. Mom told me stories, she said The Nine tailed Fox wasn't always a tailed beast she said it was a fox at one point and The sage of Six paths had something to do with that, its a myth Naruto" Kiba said

"The sage of Six path wasn't a myth Kiba it was real. The Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, and Senju Clans are direct decedents of the family there are theory to support this as for what your mother has told you. Its true" Tsunade adds

"So if the Fox contract and The Ninetailed fox are linked the only one who can see it is Naruto" Shikamaru adds

"Yes Scott as well. I don't know if we will find it or not, I want to look for the Fox contract because it can free the Fox from me" I add

Tsunade and Shizune shudder "Naruto explain" Shikamaru said

"Well if the fox is forced out of me or removed I die. That's why they are after me" I say with a sigh

"Hm..." Shikamaru adds

Scott sighs "Our history books say about the tailed beasts and a way to remove them from the host with out killing the host who has the tailed beast plus it also talks about the history as well

Said book is under lock and Key, I don't know where. It was found about a thousand years ago

I believe the forest where I am was the birth place for all Foxes around the world because I have seen many Foxes and some are not from where we live. Some are from this area as well and about removing said beast what happens the Nine tailed Fox would become a summon" Scott said looking at Tsunade

Shizune blinks "If that is true then years ago when you were born could have been avoided and your parents could have lived" Shizune adds

"Yes how ever only people that knew about this were elders from the Uzumaki clan" I say

Tsunade blinks and sighs then looks at us sighing again

"So there is little records we can go on then, to find out if this was true" Sakura adds

Tsunade sighs "Naruto, that is your next mission find out about this forest and everything knowing what is going to happen with said contract. Summon them and tell them to come here to tell me everything since then" Tsunade added

"Er right" I say looking at Scott.

"You may leave, I need a drink to processes this" Tsunade adds

"Not on my watch, you have paper work to do" Shizune said with a glare

"Let's go to training flied Seven Scott, I want to spar, Met at the Gates at Seven pm tonight" I say "Right" He said. We leave

"That was..um, weird" Kiba adds

"Something has changed Naruto and what's weird Kiba is him making dog food" Shikamaru adds

"Well that's the thing" Sakura said explaining what happen since Naruto got back.

 **Ground 7**

"Ready" Scott adds "Right" I say looking at him

 **Team Gai training area.**

"So its true he is back" Neji said looking at TenTen.

"Yep and boy you missed the fight, he and Kiba had with Lady Tsunade" TenTen adds

"Where is Naruto right now?" Lee said

"Well, I think Ground Seven. For some reason he and his friend have been training since they got here even while they did three mission back to back" TenTen adds

Neji looks towards Ground Seven. "Well, this is something Naruto using our Taijustu stance" Neji said

"Well let's go and watch then, you said so your self you wanted another spar with Naruto" Lee adds "Fine but I'm bringing popcorn" Tenten adds

Neji and Lee look at their teammate and nod and Team Gai heads to Ground Seven **.**

 **Barque Place**

Ino and Chouji sigh "You sure Asuma Sensei" Ino said

"Yes, Shikamaru has a mission with Sakura and Kiba later so he can't train with you guys why don't you go watch Naruto and Scott. They should be at training ground Seven right now" Asuma adds

"Hm I was planing to but I had to mend the shop the other day. Plus I heard about the fight Sakura had with Kiba and Naruto" Ino said

"Well come join us then that's were we are going, I got popcorn" A voice adds

"TenTen. Why would you want popcorn" Ino adds

"Well Naruto and his friend spar hours on end and last match they had just say it was entertaining" TenTen said blushing

"Wait ... Are you..." Ino said

"Yep Full view" TenTen adds

Chouji sighs "Perverts" Chouji adds

"A gal can dream of the perfect Man can't they. Plus I taped it" TenTen adds

Asuma just shakes his head "I hope they didn't catch you, just say Naruto hurt his godfather for peeking the other day" Asuma adds with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's what the crunch was on the tape" Tenten adds

"I want it. 600 Ryo for a copy" Ino adds.

"What are you joking. Its more then 600 Ryo. Full view, plus assets. I think 1500 Ryo" TenTen adds

"Your a hard bargain lady, Sold" Ino adds taking out 5000 Ryo and handing it to TenTen

TenTen blinked "Deal. I give you three copies for this much and 1000, Ryo back" TenTen adds

"Good grief" Asuma adds

"What I can make some Ryo. Hinata has a crush on Naruto so selling this video would make me rich" Ino adds with a shrug looking at her sensei.

"You know Naruto's gay" Chouji adds

Both girls blink and squeal "Come again" Asuma adds choking on his smoke

"He's gay and had a crush on Kiba I think. He told me and Shikamaru on a mission before he left the village" Chouji adds

Asuma sighs "Who else is that way?" He said

"Saskue, Neji, Shikamaru, My self and Kiba" Chouji adds looking at his sensei

TenTen blinks "I didn't see that coming" Tenten adds

"Well he hides it, he doesn't like to tell any one and most of us are bi, only one who is fully gay is Saskue I think" Chouji adds

Ino looks at Chouji "Saskue...you sure" Ino adds

"Ya, Him and Lee are boyfriends"

TenTen looks at Chouji "No wonder Lee was pissed when Saskue left" She adds with a sad smile

"You and Shikamaru" Ino adds with a smile

"Ya but he's got Temari pissed because she asked him out and he doesn't know what to do. I like him but I don't want him to not be happy. If he's happy with me then fine or with her I don't mind

Kiba is dating Kankuro and Neji was dating Gaara I don't know if they are still together" Chouji adds

"I'm surprised all them kept it this long" Asuma adds

"Well Naruto was the first who asked about it some of us knew but didn't say anything. He went to the bookstore and got books before he left because Hanna I think told him what it meant" Chouji adds

"Ok enough, let's go before the end their fight" Tenten adds

 **Ground Seven.**

"Why would she need popcorn" Neji adds "I think that's why" Lee adds "Naked are they nuts... Oh god she didn't, I have to tell them" Neji adds

Naruto was taking off his pants when he heard his name

"Naruto" The voice adds "Neji, Lee what you guys doing here I thought you wouldn't be back yet" I say "Umm, not the point. I sorry for Tenten, she kind of taped your spar the other day" Lee adds "We had about Six spars the other day and Sakura was here for most of them" Scott adds

"Scott, this is Rock Lee and Hinata cousin Neji" I say

"Oh the meek shy girl who fainted when she saw me shirt less the other day" Scott adds

"That's Hinata for you wait was she here for the whole spar?" Neji said

"Ya, she kept passing out because we were sparing naked because it was way to hot" Scott said

"Plus she got a full view..just say I had to get Kiba to get her home he was laughing the whole time as well" I add

Neji sighs "She doesn't know does she" Neji adds

"No and I want her to know but I don't want to lose her as my friend and Oh god, Tenten she tape it" I say to Neji and Lee

"Ya we wanted to warn you" Lee adds "Has she sold any copies to any one yet" I add

"Ya to Ino" A voice adds "Ino, Tenten, Chouji what you guys doing here" I add

"Well to see that chest of yours" Tenten adds with a blush "I don't need Fan girls I have too much at school" Scott adds with a sigh "That's Ino for you. Gossip Queen and hard Core Fan Gal as for Tenten I'm surprised" I add with a laugh

"Sorry Naruto and Wait you knew" Ino said glaring at Tenten

"Teammates told me I think they found out why she has the popcorn" I say "Aww and I hid it very well" Tenten said with a pout "I let you keep it. If you do me two favours. Give Hinata a copy and any money you make I get half cut" I say

"Great there goes 2000, Ryo I just made off Ino" Tenten adds

"Fine no cut. I just don't want my Pervert of godfather to have a copy I don't know what he do with it" I add

"So what does bring you all here us sparing or us naked" Scott adds with a laugh

"Both" Ino and Tenten say. "Sparing" Lee, Neji and Chouji add

"Well we were about to spar, if you lot want to join" I add

"Well how about we switch every hour, its out last night here. Plus we have to met Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura for part of there mission at Seven Pm" Scott adds

"That's Nine hours from now. If we spared that long we would all have Charka depletion" Neji adds

"Well how about Naruto and Neji and we tape it" Chouji adds

"I'm game" I add "Well I do need practice and Uncle said he was busy for most of the morning and I did want a rematch from the Chunin exams two years ago" Neji adds

"I did as well, but not this soon I was going to enter the next one" I add

"Naruto it is in Sauna soon and wouldn't you be with Scott. It means you would have to stay here for two months" Tenten adds

"I could send clones for some reason I don't lose Charka when I do clones where he is" I add

"No wonder you haven't been late" Scott said

"Well I am now captain of the swim team so I need a clone to help" I say with a laugh

Naruto's phone goes off

"Stiles this better be good" I say "I didn't think you were some one to yell, but it does sound hot on you" A female voice adds "Lydia how you get my number and Thanks" I say

Scott's ears picked up.

"I tell you at school, if you do me a favour" Lydia adds "Sure and Sorry. I thought you were Stiles he's been bugging me" I add "Wait wasn't he helping you with some some homework and you got mad at him" Lydia said "Ya. So the favour, I'm busy on vacation" I add

"Oh I thought you were back, I asked Stiles when you guys were to be back, he said mid Thursday. I want you to pose nude for me, for art class, its due next Thursday" Lydia adds

Scott laughed "Well we are back tomorrow night some time and I do it on one condition, You get Jackson to lay off Stiles and Scott when they are on the Lacrosse flied. Off the flied I don't mind and you pay me as well" I say

"Deal and how much" Lydia adds "50 bucks If you have that much" I add with a shrug looking at Scott

"I was going to say Three poses and 400 Bucks" Lydia adds with a shrug on the other end

"Danny over heard you" I say laughing "Well no, he's birthday is coming up and I thought I could give him a copy" Lydia adds

"One for your self, one for him and who's last copy for?" I added "You can decided plus you are one of the hottest males besides McCall, also don't tell Jackson I said that" Lydia said

"Sure. The money upfront as well, last time I had a deal I got stiffed for 1300 bucks" I add

"Wow. Who ever did that to you is a Jackass, thanks I owe you for this" Lydia adds "Well Nickel back is playing in Beacon hills, soon get me Tickets and we are even" I add

Lydia blinks on her end of the phone "What I didn't know that" Lydia adds

"I was at a swim met and this guy was talking with his twin brother about it I think they said before Christmas or after I don't know it was my turn and they were just leaving the pool area" I say "Deal" She adds hanging up.

"What was that about" Ino adds

"Same as you, Gossip Queen and smartest Girl at our school" Scott said "I see, so who's sparing?" Ino adds

Scotts phone went off. For a text

" _Is He crazy - he have the whole school after him_ "

"Allison knows by the way" Scott adds

"Tell her thanks" I add with a laugh

Scott texts Allison back - _Naruto says thanks. Also how Lydia get his number only me and Stiles have it plus the swim team_ " Scott adds

She text back - _Me and her were at a party the other day it was for senior who is on the swim team. Any way We got invites by the football team. I don't know who gave it to her I was going to ask you any way because me and Naruto have history project due Next month and he's my partner"_ she said in the text

"Allison wants you number, you mind" Scott said

"Oh shit the history project, I said I would give it to her and I forgot because of the drama with Jackson" I add

"Here I just give you her number and you can call her" Scott adds texting said number to me

"Well if we keep getting interrupted then no one" I add with a sigh

"Well you should call her then we can" Scott adds

"Right. I take said number and text her

Allison sighed as she was doing her home work. She just was about to leave when her phone went off for a text

" _Sorry. I forgot had drama with Jackson last week. Then I had a test the other day. I'm back tomorrow night. Also Scott gave me your number. Btw Lunch tomorrow your place? Naru_ "

Allison blinks "Dad do you and mom mind if I have a friend over for Lunch tomorrow" Allison said

"Who?" Chris Argent adds

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have a project to do and its due next month. We haven't had the time to start it because he's captain of the swim team and Captain of the Male Archery team He has job at the vet store and his only free day is tomorrow I think" Allison said

Chris blinks "Your School has an archery team?" Chris said looking surprised

"Yes. Naruto begged the Principal to make a team he made the sign ups and everything plus got a teacher to do it as well. I didn't even know until Scott told me Naruto signed up also he's good like me Dad" Allison adds

"Sure, I wanted to met him any way" Chris adds

Allison text me - _"Sure"_

The day goes by and we spar with every one by night had fallen we were all tired


	6. Ep5 Beacon Hills Legend of the swamp

**Ep 5 On our way. Back to Beacon Hills and the Legend of the Swamp**

 **Seven pm.**

"See you lot the Next Holiday I have, also Ino keep the copies under lock and Key. If my godfather gets a copy I will tell your dad about the Sake you stole just to get Lady Tsunade off your back" I add

"Deal..how do you know?" Ino said

"She mumbles when she's drunk, she said it the other night" Scott adds

"That explains why we can't get away with stuff around here" Tenten adds with a laugh

 **Gates**

"Training again" Sakura adds as she sees us come to the gates

"You could say that. Also Ino and Tenten are fan Girls Kiba so don't run around your house naked or else" I add

"Wait what" Sakura adds

Kiba blushes "TenTen taped Naruto and I sparing Naked, the other day and she sold a copy to Ino for 5000 Ryo" Scott said

"InoPig paid that much" Sakura adds

"Ya Full view and assets" I say

Kiba sighs "So I've seen you naked its nothing special, you are hot though" Kiba added

"Thanks Kibbles, you are as well" I add with a laugh

Kiba blushed then laughed as well "Wait you seen Naruto naked" Sakura adds blushing

"We were five or Six Me, Kiba Shikamaru and Chouji were doing something I can't remember, it rained that day both Shikamaru and Chouji got picked up. Me and Kiba were waiting to be picked up and we decided to throw Mud balls at each other, one thing led to another, we then put it down each others pants and shirts by the time Kiba's mom came well" I say

"Just say mom wasn't amused. We were laughing and having fun. Other parents just glared at us. Mom decided to teach us a lesson" Kiba said

"That was?" Sakura adds

"Ice bath" me and Kiba say shuddering at the same time

"Ouch, I've had one of those as a joke not as punishment though" Scott adds

"Ya. So mom took us both told us to undress and she got Hanna to throw us in the tub" Kiba adds

"That's the cleanest I've ever been when I was young and most fun I ever had as well" I add

"That's how you saw Naruto naked, that is a funny story though and sorry to hear that" Sakura said

"Ya more then once growing up that's how I became bi" I add

"Same" Kiba said with his toothy grin

Shikamaru sighs "Where are you guys parting?" Shikamaru said

"Once we get the boat, to the land of waves" I add as we continue to head there

 **Land of Waves - Midnight.**

"Are you two sure?" Sakura adds with a sigh

"Ya we have to get back, we have School on Monday, we only had the week off, and we were here for the whole week" I say

"Also Naruto has a swim met tonight so he. Has to get back, it was nice meting you all I don't mind calling you my friends as well" Scott adds

"You just met us, you don't even know anything about us and your willing to trust us" Shikamaru adds "Ya Naruto trusts you so do I" Scott said Shikamaru sighs "What a pain" he adds

" **Ninja art Summon** " I shout. "Master Naruto, Ah I see.. Also Time there is Four hour difference" A wolf said.

"Four hour difference, so it would be four in the morning there" Kiba adds

"Right Master Inuzuka" The wolf said

"Naruto is your owner, so why call me master as well" Kiba said blinking

"The wolf contract has a lot of history, and at one time it was owned by a Inuzuka" I add taking out the wolf contract and showing him the names of the ones who owned it

Kiba nods "I didn't know that my family owned this at one point, how did the Uzumaki Clan get it. Most of these names I haven't heard of but the Inuzuka ones I have, they are from my mothers side" Kiba said looking at me

Sakura blinks and sees the names, some of them she knows and others she doesn't Shikamaru blinks when he looks at it.

"Most of the Uzumaki Clan, were either in mom's village or under protection by the leaf village. I don't know how the Inuzuka Clan had this or the fact it was in hands of the Nara Clan at one point.

The wolves told me it was handed down by an elder in the Uzumaki Clan. Maybe the Inuzuka married people from my mother's clan because I can understand most of your family's dogs. As for the Nara Clan, years ago a three man squad were on the battle filed and two were killed. One was Nara, One was Uzumaki the other Yamanaka, the ones who died were my descendent and Ino's. There last wish was for this to be return to my Clan, it wasn't seen until I found it seven years ago" I add looking at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What Master Naruto says is true. The last holder before Naruto was a Nara. She died years ago just before Naruto's mother came to the Leaf village. The contract was to be given to the Uzumaki Clan or Inuzuka Clan when the first Ninja war ended however war was still going on and things happen from there" The wolf adds

"Rights to the contract" Shikamaru said looking at the Wolf.

"Yes. Among other things. Some of the Inuzuka said it should be with the Inuzuka while the Uzumaki said it should be with them. Any way Elders of the Inuzuka and Elders of the Uzumaki made a deal about it. I don't know the deal, no one in the wolf clan will talk about it, If you like to sign Master Kiba, they say its fine, Same with you Nara san" The wolf adds

Kiba and Shikamaru blink "Well, I have Akamaru, having you guys would help and most of my Clan that have signed have died so Sure" Kiba adds

"What a drag, talking wolves...but I am interested how my Clan got this. So I am also in" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"Ok, sign here and Akamaru paw print here" The wolf said looking at the three. Kiba and Shikamaru bite there hands and sign while Akamaru puts his Paw print on as well.

I sigh and roll the scroll up and put it back in my bag I had.

"Your summons will be different from Naruto's and Scotts" The wolf adds

"How?" Shikamaru said

"Well Kiba and Akamaru will summon us with Akamaru blood instead of Kiba's how ever he has to make the hand signs, as for you the hand signs will be different Dog _Rabbit, Deer Horse Deer Tiger Deer_

Instead of. _Dog, Rabbit, Dog, Horse, Dog, Tiger, Dog_ " The wolf adds

"Deer hand sign is Dog, Tiger and Rabbit combined" I say showing them

Shikamaru nods so does Kiba

"Well we be off also tell Lady Hokage, about the time difference so she knows when she wants us to visit" I say looking at Sakura

"Right" Sakura adds as a puff of smoke was seen, me, Scott and the wolf were now gone

"Hope they will be ok" Kiba said with a sigh

"Knowing Naruto, a pain in the ass. However with his changes maybe less pain" Shikamaru said with a laugh.

Kiba laughs then nods. As Sakura, him and Shikamaru head to find said Item for Naruto.

 **Beacon Hills 4:05 Am Friday morning**

"Where are we, Ew what did we just land in" I say looking at Scott

Scott sighs "Beacon Hills Swamp. No one ever comes up this way because of how dirty it is or the fact people say its infested with leeches among other things, I think most of it is rumours though" Scott said getting out of the dirty water

"How far is this from your place or the town for that matter" I say getting out as well

"Well I don't know, I've never been out this way Stiles has once years ago he got lost when me and him were biking some how he fell in a ditch and next think he knew he was here" Scott.

I sigh and take out my phone and call Stiles.

Stiles was sleeping when he heard his cell ring

"Hello" Stiles said with a yawn

"Yo, sorry to wake you. We kind of need your help, we just got back to town only problem is we are in the Swamp some where" I say

"Beacon hills Swamp, how the hell you guys get there, its been close since the Hale fire, There are tunnels that are said to come into town but have been never found. The map of the Swamp is also gone, no one knows where it is" Stiles said wide awake

"Well we don't know, I think we might have found one of those tunnels you were talking about. Do you know how to get us out of here, my shoes smell like shit" I say yelling

"It was so polluted that it was blocked off from the town and the rest of Beacon hills. No one has entered or been in there since the Hale fire" Stiles adds

"How did they block it off?" I say

"I don't know, where are you guys, maybe I can help" Stiles said.

I look around and see a bridge and a parking lot how ever they were very high in the air

"Well we are near a bridge if that helps" Scott adds

"Bridge and parking lot. That means your near one of entrance" Stiles adds

"Wait how many are there?" I add

"Eight. I've only seen Four" Stiles said "Ok the four you seen?" Scott said

"One, by the Gates coming into the Swamp, that lead out to the highway out of town. Two near a parking lot by it self, that lead towards town and main roads north of our school. Three main river that lead to the river in the forest by the Hale home and Four a bridge with a parking lot - that one lead out by main river Beacon hills creek" Stiles adds

"This bridge has a water fall, and the parking lot is on the other side of the water fall plus its about Thirty feet in the air" I say

"Then you must have found one of the four Exits I couldn't find. You must be deep with in the Swamp then because most of the Swamp was blocked by beaver dams and debris from old water towers that were destroyed" Stiles said

"All we see is forest and the water fall, nothing more well besides the parking lot and that is higher then we are at this point" Scott said

"Forest... No way I didn't think it would..." Stiles adds

"What, you know where we are?" I add

"Some what. Beacon hills forest, there was a rumour it lead into Beacon Hills Swamp but it was never proven because of the dangers there were near there" Stiles said

"Wait The forest that is said to be home to Foxes and wolves?" Scott adds

"Yes" Stiles said

"Ok. Now we know why no one could find this place, the Swamp was hiding it, or just the entrance" I add

"No. The back entrance to be exact" Stiles added "Wait what" I add "Kind of hacked into the towns database and looked for the Forest blue prints, You guys are going to be in for a rough ride.

That bridge is the exit from the Forest into the Swamp" Stiles said with a sigh

"Ok that still doesn't help us" I add "Well looking at this, Two of the four Swamp Exits I couldn't find go into the Forest the one you found must be on higher ground and it wasn't on record, the other one is though So you guys must find the other route what else do you guys see so I can help you" Stiles adds

"Um old tower debris looks like it was part of a Clock tower plus a water fall going down in to a lake below us" I add

"Wow I didn't think the old Clock tower would be there" Stiles said

"Clock tower?" I add

"Yes, years ago we had a clock tower in town it was destroyed in the flood of 55. No one has seen it since, it was said that the flood carried it off some where" Scott adds

"Ok follow the Clock tower debris that should bring you to the old dam then from there there should be a path take that and you should be out of where you guys are I'm not sure these records are vague" Stiles said

"Great, lost in a Swamp and Forest" I add

"Well the good thing is we can look for what you wanted to look for" Scott said

"True" I add "Stiles the other two exits to enter here where do they lead" Scott said

"Well I had to go back before the flood of 55 if that helps and not much. The Clock tower had an underground Exit it seems that started at the old spot of the clock tower... I didn't expect to find this though" Stiles adds as he reads the records.

"What" I say

"Well the Clock tower. It has the last of the Exits. If I'm reading this right, Three paths. One into the Swamp. That is now buried. So you guys wouldn't be able to find it or get to the main door from the Swamp because that is buried as well

Second from Old Beacon hills Cemetery to the Swamp and Third under my house in to the forest" Stiles adds

"Ok. What about path two and Three can we use them" I say

"No wonder I smell dead corpse" Scott adds

"The one that is under my house you could, you would have to find the path or door that leads you underground. - that would put you in my basement or out side my home I don't know for sure How ever I would have to find said door for you guys to come through.

As for the other its blocked off at both ends by more Clock tower debris it seems" Stiles adds

"Stiles, the path that leads to your house is it near where we are" Scott said

"These records date back to 1444, I don't know where my house is in these records all I found out the Clock tower path and it leads to my house. You would have to find the door that leads you underground then go from there, also the forest records nothing after 1888 expect details about Naruto's dad and how he ended up in the forest" Stiles adds

"Wait how is that possible" Scott said

 _(Hm. Must have been destroyed or no one updated them because of what happen years ago... How ever something is bothering me about this) Kurama said in my mind_

 _(Bothering you, what you sense something?) I say back_

 _(Yes. I do Sense something but I can't pinpoint what I sense, My brother said something about this forest long ago, I forgot because when I fought with him and my fox siblings I just wanted to forget. Any way I'll let you know if I remember and if I have the feeling again let you know as well) Kurama said_

 _(Right. I sense something as well, I feels like emotions) I say_

 _(Yes. I sensed that as well, How ever just be on guard) Kurama said_

"Well these records are vague, plus they are the only records left from that time and they are under lock and Key it seems" Stiles said with a sigh

"Stiles was there a fire here, 1888 or before?" I add

"Yes Aug 22 1888, A fire destroyed all of the forest. After that the mayor said the forest was off limits and it was block off from the town no one knows how it was block off

Only records about the forest are when your dad appear here years ago Naruto" Stiles said

"Well that is something why block off a forest and why block this swamp it has good view, Thanks Stiles we will call later" I add "Fine. Let me know where you guys end up or if you get out" Stiles adds and hangs up his cell.

"I just had an idea, your history project" Scott adds

"The Clock tower or the forest?" I say "Both, its history about the town, you should take some pitcures" Scott adds "I did of the Clock tower debris and the forest part up there" I add sighing "Ok. Let's find that underground path" Scott adds

 **About 45 mintues later**

"Stiles said to follow the Clock tower debris for last 45 minutes we have and its gotten us no where" I add

"Well at least we found the Fox contract" Scott adds

"I can't open it. Kurama said the last ower had it in a box said key opens this old lock" I add sighing looking at the box I had as I put it in my bag

"Well we can deal with that later" Scott adds

I walk a little further before I yelp and fall off a cilff

"You ok?" Scott adds

"Ya The Soil is dense because from the flood Also I found what we are looking for, the path underground. I'm surprised this hasn't be broken rusted from the flood" I say

"Well what path is it. The crematory or the one under Stiles house" Scott adds as he gets down the cliff. I sigh and make Clones "Guys get this open" I say "Right boss. Also its rusted" One clone said

"Great" I say

 **About hour later the clones get it open and I dispel them.**

"Looks like the one we are looking for. I also marked the trees so we could come back" Scott adds

I nod and look in to the hole and see a ladder. I climb down so does Scott.

We continue to climb down. - "How far underground is this" I add

"I don't know but we are near the bottom almost" Scott adds

We get to the bottom and what we see couldn't believe our eyes

The tunnel was lit and had information about the swamp and Forest paths. I took pitcures as I sighed "This is amazing" I add "I want to know who build all this plus the clock tower" Scott adds

"Well we should call Stiles" I add

 **An hour later**

"Is this a dead end?" I say looking at Scott as we continue walking down the path way looking to my left

"No I don't think so, its been an hour and I feel a draft coming from some where so let's find that" Scott said

"Well it looks like one" I say

"Well then this path must lead to one of the blocked off ones" Scott said as he pointed down a tunnel that was blocked by rock and debris "So witch way then" I add as we turn a right

Scott sniffs the air using his wolf powers

"The cemetery path is further down to the right I smell corpse and they are stronger down here" Scott adds as we walk down further.

"So the one we just passed was back into the Swamp" I say taking a picture. I made a clone told him to take a picture of the Cemetery path with my cell.

"Ya, so we just so continue walking straight, I'm surprised most of this hasn't collapsed" Scott adds

"Well I am as well. I did use my justu, to clear a few paths of debris that was blocking us going straight" I say

"Just don't jinx us" Scott adds with a laugh

My clone comes back about twenty minutes later and hands me my phone before dispelling.

"I thought it would been more debris then that, do you want to try it or too dangerous" I add looking at the picture

Scott blinks and comes over and looks at the picture I took "Well I don't want to risk it" Scott adds I nod and I call Stiles

Stiles sighs as went to his basement to get something

All sudden he hears ringing it was very faint

"What the my cell phone is up stairs in my room. No way they found it Naruto Scott if you hear me bang on something Stiles said as he tried to follow the ringing

Scott sighs and hears Stiles voice it was faint,

"Naruto. I don't think you need to call Stiles I just heard him, he must heard your phone" Scott added

"Ok where though, we also saw the other two paths back there Stiles was right blocked off and that was about half hour ago plus this is longer then I thought" I add

"This way" Scott said running down said path way until we got to a ladder. I climb up said ladder and Scott does as well Stiles sighs and Calls Naruto cell.

I sigh as I hear my cell. "Hello?" I add putting it on speaker and coughing as well

"Where are you guys?" Stiles said "I don't know, also I just called your phone" I add

"I know I heard faint ringing. I followed it and well I'm in my back yard the thing is where I was when it stopped" Stiles adds

"The oak tree?" Scott said "Yes. The oak tree" Stiles adds "Can you hear us and the oak tree then was about five minutes ago" I add "Barely I here static as well" Stiles adds "Stiles does you dad still have that metal detector?" Scott said looking up

"Ya why?" Stiles adds "Well we found the Exit and climbing a ladder the thing is the door hatch is blocked" I say "Give me like five minutes" he Said hanging up.


	7. Ep 6 History of the Swamp, and More

**Ep 6 History of the Swamp, and More**

I sigh and call Allison "Hello?"

"Hi, I just got back, and I know what our history project can be about" I say

"Why do I hear static?" Allison said

"Well that's part of our project. Beacon Hills Swamp and the old Clock tower - Me and Scott kind of got lost. We then found the old Clock tower path way and right now we are about 3000 feet underground below Stiles house I think I'm not sure until he finds the hatch" I add

"Wait the old Clock tower. Naruto that's something that has been missing since 1955 after the flood and Beacon hills Swamp how does that fit this?" Allison adds

"Path ways Two of them enter the Swamp.

One from old Beacon hills crematory somewhere I don't know we didn't go down said path. The other is in the Swamp it self that lead to where the Clock tower once stood" I say

"Hm none of this makes sense, Beacon hills Swamp has been closed since the Hale fire and all Four paths that I know of to the Swamp are blocked by debris and beaver dams" Allison said sighing

"Yes. Four more. Stiles said there were Eight all together. Two in the forest. Then The Clock tower has the rest" I say

Allison then sighs and tracks Naruto's phone.

"No way your right but this is something" She said

"Um Allison?" I add

"Sorry I did a GPS on your phone and it and it says your under Stiles home about 4000 feet under, I also back track it for last four hours and it shows the route you took - That path must have been something I looking at this right, you went under cliffs, water falls, among other things. Plus if I reading this right. It looks like the old clock tower stood where Becaon Hills Butcher Shop is" Allison said

"Ok that is crazy" I say "What else" Scott added "Um not a lot, just what I said, I help Stiles with finding said door" Allison adds as she gets out of her car and hangs up. "Ok"I add "So how long do we wait" Scott adds "Until both of them find the door" I say with a sigh

 **End of Naruto pov**

 **Allison Pov**

"Allison?" Stiles adds "Hey Stiles" I say as I punch him in the arm "What was that for" Stiles adds "Hacking said records, you could have Gps there phones" I say with a glare "I didn't think of that. It was 4am when they called" Stiles added "So did you find the hatch to said door?" I say

"Not yet. Also I went and looked at the town map guess what I found" Stiles adds "What?" I say "The path ways are connected all of them, from the Swamp to here the clock tower and the forest Its Pentagram" Stiles said

"Wincan Pentagram Stiles, you mean like Charmed like how there house is like a nexus?" I say

He nods "Very creepy" I say

The metal detector goes off and Stiles runs after it.

I then grab a shovel and start digging where it went off. I then hit something it sounded like metal.

Me and Stiles then dig around it and find the metal door.

"Ok not what I was expecting" I say

"Hey Open it, I don't know how much more I can breathe down here" Naruto yelled

I pry it open and look in the hole. I then see Scott and Naruto climbing up a ladder.

"Holy shit you two look like trash" Stiles said as help Naruto up

"Just wait to you see the pitcures I took" Naruto adds sighing

I look to see Scott sighing as I help him up

"How far does it go?" I say "Well about about 5000 or more" Scott adds "Well that was something" Naruto adds showing Stiles said pitcures."Naruto.. You can be in history books you know" Stiles adds."Um not to be rude Stiles. Its a Wincan Pentagram. They will think he's a witch" I add

"Well what then we keep this to our self?" Stiles adds

"Well the path ways yes. Not the Clock tower though. We will be heroes for finding it" I add

"Well the path ways are part of the Clock tower how are we going to expain that then" Scott adds

"What if all of it was block for a reason, what if the reason was to protect the forest after the 1888 Fire" Naruto adds

I blink "You might be right, there is no records of the forest after the fire and the Clock tower Records only date back to 1444, We should find out what use to be here back then" Stiles said sighing

"Wait what if Beacon hills Swamp also plays a role" I add

"What do mean?" Scott adds looking at me

"Just as I said. The Swamp its been blocked since the Hale fire. All path ways in or out are also blocked. What if the Swamp was put there to protect the Forest, and the Clock tower was the only way in after the 1888 Fire" I add

"Ok I see where this is going, but the Clock tower wasn't build till 1900, the records Stiles found were the blue prints to the Clock tower I think" Naruto adds

"Well we can go to city hall and ask for records" I say

"Ya, records are under lock and key. The records from 1444 and the forest records from 1888. That's what I don't understand unless the town is hiding something" Naruto added

"Hiding what, we took the path nothing down there looks like they would hide something" Scott said

"The forest it was burned right Soil should tell you. Plus you have that soil all over your clothes. How did trees come back to life and how is the forest so populated now. It doesn't make sense it takes years for trees to grow" Stiles adds

Well your right does make sense a little and 1888 til now that's what they are hiding something about the forest" I add

"What though besides the Scroll that belongs to my family" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Maybe a Shine" Stiles adds "Also our teacher said we can present any day so let's do it Monday" I say looking at Naruto. "Shouldn't we get more pitcures" Naruto adds

"I guess" I add "Any way. I need a shower, I have to get to work, Naruto you work tonight as well, so after you met come to the store, I let you in" Scott adds

"Right. Stiles, have you figured more of my laptop since we last talked" Naruto said with a sigh

"Yes. I got part of your mother's letter un sealed. It said you father was the Fourth or something.. I couldn't read it. I copied it, its in side if you want to read it" Stiles adds

 _(The Fourth, so it was true. He was my father, why hide it though. Its like they wanted me to grow up with out knowing who my father was)_ Naruto thought

"Sure. Allison I be right out then we can go to the Library" Naruto adds

"Um not to be rude Naruto, its only 6:30 the library opens up at 9:00" I add

"Not today, they have something special going on tonight so the open early and close ealry. They open at 5am and they close at 2pm I think, instead of 9am to 6pm and I over heard if this works out they might changes hours on the weekends form 10:30am-3pm to 4:30am to 11pm" Scott adds

"4:30am to 11pm would be Monday to Thursday and 6am to 3pm would Friday. While weekends would be 5am to 6pm" Naruto said with a sigh

"Right" Scott said with a smile.

"Any way I go to the Library then, Naruto met me at 11am my place, I text you the address" I say heading to my car

"Allison do mind giving me a ride to my place then work" Scott adds

"Sure Scott" I add "Right" Naruto adds as he and Stiles head inside Stiles home.

 **End of Allison pov.**

 **Stiles Pov.**

"Hey Stiles do mind if I use your shower, I kind of stink" Naruto adds as we get in my place

"Sure, just let me tell dad, your here I said I would be working on a project and I said you would be helping so he knows your coming over not this early though" I add with a laugh as I head to Dad's bedroom using the back stairs.

"Stiles have you seen my Keys?" Mr Stlinksti adds

"Ya, dad down stairs in the kitchen by the coffee maker. Also Naruto is here, we have some work to do, but before we do he said he needs a shower, do you mind" I add as get a few things from my room.

"Oh, the blond Spaz" Mr Stinkski adds with a laugh coming out of his room into the hall way to see me

"I'm not a Spaz Sir just hyper because I like to get things done right, I'm sorry for asking but my hot water tank broke and I can't get it fixed until they get the Bats out of my house" Naruto adds yelling up the stairs

"Bats. How does your home have bats" I add coming downstairs

Naruto shrug "I don't know I just got the call yesterday from your dads office" Naruto adds

Mr Stinkiski blinks "Right, something about animal control being call and they found nest of bats that weren't native here I didn't know that was your home" he adds

"Ya. I tried looking after them because they weren't bothering me then more and more started appear and just my house got infested. I've been living with Scott and Miss McCall for the last six months" Naruto said

"Six months for bat control?" I say

"No three for Bat control, two to Clean the bat crap and a month to fix my heater" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Er right, they said they were about done but couldn't find you so the police had to call and that's fine any time if you have issues just let me know, I'm a good talker and listener" He said

"Well I was away this past week with Scott and Cell service sucked and thanks sir that means a lot" I add

"I have your towel any way, I was going to bring it to the met tonight" I say

"Wait my towel the one you borrowed for Lacrosse, that day when you forgot yours" Naruto said

"Yes. Also I washed it, for you" I add "The met oh right your Captain of the swim team" Mr Stinakisi said with a smile

"Plus the Archery Team" I add with a laugh "Well. We are winning the season so far with 16 wins and Six Loss Plus our swim team is doing good as well" Naruto said

"Ya 16 wins and only one loss. That loss was when you were sick" I say

"True" I say "Well you boys have fun, I have to get to work now" Mr Stkinski said as he headed to the door

"Right and thanks again Sir" Naruto said as he headed up the stairs to our bathroom.

"Stiles I'll be home late and don't for get to lock the door when you leave and its fine Naruto" Mr stinski said

"Right Dad" I add as I head up the stairs

Naruto sighs "Stiles have you seen my bag?" Naruto said as he got undressed.

"Ya Scott said he would look after it for you So what plans you have after this?" I add coming up to my room to see Naruto Naked and heading to the bathroom that was by my room I blush as he does

"Just asking and that's ok, I was going to leave it with you or him any way and Lydia. She wants me to pose Nude for her, so after Lunch with Allison I'm seeing her" Naruto said

I blink "So she did get a hold of you. I refused to give your number to her" I say

"I know she told me that and Well she got it at a Jock party, witch I missed and was to atend" Naruto said with a sigh

"Ya Football team or something Invited her and Allison" I say punching him on the arm

He smiles and laughs "Well she is telling me today any way" Naruto adds with a laugh before closing the door to the bathroom as I head to my room.

 **Half hour later - 7:30 am**

"Are you done, I have to take a shit" I said yelling.

"Just getting out sorry" Naruto said as he open the door. I rushed in and smelled something so fowl it made me vomit in the sink

"What is that smell" I add vomiting again.

"Um. Same what you have to do" Naruto adds

"What the hell did you eat" I add shouting and shutting the door behind me

"I don't know. Ramen, Duck, Deer, some sort of meat I don't know. Apples, oranges, rice balls. Chicken tofu among other things in the last five days" Naruto said back to me

"Yikes remind me not to be in a room with you when you fart" I say coming out as Naruto drys his hair

Naruto laughs "Kiba found that out the hard way" Naruto adds thinking back about the Chunin exams he had two years ago.

 **In the Land of Waves**

Kiba sneezed.

"Are you ok Kiba?" Sakura adds over her com link

"Just your blond idiot teammate talking about me I bet" Kiba adds with a laugh to Sakura

Sakura sighed "Right, he remembers the match you guys had, that's all he talked about just before Saskue left" Sakura said back to Kiba on her com link.

"I'm surprised he won, same with mom" Kiba added back

Shikamaru sighs "Naruto did say this would be hard, have you found anything yet" Shikamaru adds over his com link.

"Yes I think Sakura has found where we are. We have to go more North towards land of Ice" Kiba adds in his com link.

"That's going to take even more time" Sakura said in her com link.

"Well the lower part of the Land of Ice is near the land of Water maybe its that small town" Shikamaru adds on his com

"Ok" both add through theirs

 _ **Beacon Hills – Stiles house**_

"Any way here" I say as I hand him the copied part of the letter.

Naruto comes over and reads it

" _Naruto,_

 _If you have this then I'm dead or both of us are dead and some one gave you the Special laptop. Not only does it have a database for us and what place they are from its updated each year by the time you get this you might be in it, Also I'm sorry, hope you can for give me. Your father is the Fourth Hokage as well. Third Lord will not tell you for your Safety because of who we are. We will always love you don't for get that what has happen was desntiy Also Naruto below is justu related to Charka Chains._

 _Love Kushina Uzumaki (Mom)_ " Naruto said reading it

"That is just part of it there's more, the next part is from your father, Also a letters from a Miss Uchiha and one to Kakashi something plus cookbook for Ramen and other food" I say

"Uchiha. You sure and Kakashi Sensei why would there be a letter in there for Sensei?" Naruto adds

"Yes I'm sure. My Japanese might be rusty but I know when I say a name right" I add

"Ok, just asking" Naruto adds

"Also Naruto you don't have to hide being a Ninja to me. I know" I say

"How did you find out" Naruto adds with a sigh "Allison, she told me and she found out from her father" I say "Oh I see, Also is that the end of everything?" Naruto said

"Most of it. I got everything unsealed expect the letters. Also I made a password for you for the laptop. Your father had it as your Name" I say

"What relay thought dad would have made it Kakashi or something - What did you change it to?" Naruto adds "Blond Spaz, I was so tried I wasn't even thinking and Dad was yelling at me calling me a Spaz and for some reason I thought of you at the same time" I say with toothy grin.

"Believe it Stiles..Your the Spaz not me" Naruto adds laughing

I laugh and sigh "True" I add as I work on the letters.

"So we were at 75% what are we at now" Naruto adds.

"94.5%" I add not looking up.

Naruto sighs and nods as he looks through the things on the laptop.

 **10:30am...**

"Well I'm off. Stay out of trouble" Naruto adds as I open the door for him.

"Right" I say

 **End of Stiles Pov.**

 **Lydia Pov.**

I sigh as I talk with Allison. She has been at the library all morning for Naruto and her project. She told me after Lunch Naruto would be coming to find me. I told Alison just to tell him to met me at school she agreed and I headed there.

I got to the school and the Swim team saw me and ask if they knew if Naruto was coming to school to met me. I told them and they told me to give him a message. That they heave a meeting at 9pm tonight

 **End of Lydia pov**

 **Naruto Pov**

I laugh as I leave Stiles place, and I look at my phone to see if Allison text me. She did and Lydia did as well. I sighed at Alison text because she gave me the info but her phone was almost dead as well

I head to Scotts and get my bag then I head to Allison home

Lydia text: _A foot ball Jock told me. He Likes you and he said you two had a one night stand or something_ it read

I blink and text her back; _"We had a project together and he always had football so I could never get a hold of him at school, plus I gave him something special for our grade if you catch my drift. I told him not to give it out he's so getting prank_ " I add

Lydia sighs as she gets to Beacon hills high she then see the text message from Naruto She blinks and laughs

 _"So what do you have in mind"_ Lydia text back.

I read the text and sigh and text her back again _"I don't know. Also have Lunch date with Allison will met you later, at the School right that's what Allison said in her text._ I had sent

Lydia texted yet again and it said "ya"

I sigh as I knock on Allison door.

A woman answers

"Can I help you?" Voricna Agrent said

"Sorry Miss Argent is Allison back yet, she told me to come by, we have a lunch date for a project we have" I say bowing

(Some thing is off with this kid, I feel something from him. Is he a danger) Vorinca thought

"Hm, oh right Uzumaki" Vorinca adds

"Yes, Miss" I add bowing

"Come in, Allison said she might be late back from the Library, everything is set on the table for you guys even her laptop so you work until she comes" Vroinca said

"Thank you" I say I stept in and take off my shoinbi sandals and put on a pair of socks I took from my bag

"Ah you must be Naruto" Chris said

"Hai Sir. Nice to met you both, also Mr Argent, what do you know about Beacon hills Swamp?" I say

(The Swamp, its been block off since the Hale fire. Nothing is out there but the forest and other things) Chris thought

"I know its been block from town and Becaon hills. It was very polluted and Very infested with leeches among other bugs why do you ask?" He adds looking at his wife

"Its our project. Me and Scott McCall went Hiking for our vacation, we were in Beacon hills monitions and he fell down a cliff and hurt his arm. Some how that cliff he fell off landed in a gorge with in the Swamp. It took us 4 hours to get out" I say sighing uploading the pictures I took to Allison laptop.

"These pictures... They can't be, they said it was lost after the Flood of 55" Voricna adds now looking at said pitcures

"That's also part of our Project Beacon hills Clock tower. Scott, Stiles and I found out that it was build late 1900. Records states it should have been build in 1444. Also these pictures are underground. Me and Scott found our way out through a path way also do you guys have a map of beacon hills, I need to look for something" I add

Chris blinks and nods and brings a map back. I sigh and take out a marker and mark the paths, then connect them

"A Wican Pentagram?" Chris said

"Yes. What we don't know is why the Clock tower was build. Was it to keep something in, out or to keep something hidden, that's why Allison went to the libary

Vorinca look at Chris and he looked back at her.

"Naruto what you guys have found might be the ancient burial ground for the Red Fox" Chirs said with a shocked face

"Red Fox, do you mean Kyuubi or Ninetails?" I add

"Japaneses call it that why?" Chris said

"Since Allison is my friend and she knows I should tell you guys" I say taking off my shirt and Flaring my Charka the seal for the Ninetails comes up

Chris blinks so does Vorincia.

"This Seal was made by my mother and father, it took there lives. This seal holds the Nine tailed Fox or Kyuubi it is called where I am from Legend states it is a demon.

Here it states it was a giant Fox who was a guardian, but both places it relates to the Sage of Six paths" I say

Chris sighs and nods (that is something, to have that with in it must took powerful magic to seal that. How ever what he said scares me Guardian to what. Years ago the forest was burned thanks to my family and we order the mayor to block the forest off) Chris adds

"Also we have found out thanks to records of 1888 a fire happen in the forest where Foxes and wolves live. This forest is also near Beacon hills Swamp and we found out that after the fire it was blocked off from town but how would trees grow back" I say

"Hm. That is something" Vorinca said

"Well the Clock tower also connects to four points in town. - The old Cemetery, Sharif Sinknski House, where the clock tower once stood the Meat store and the Swamp it self.

Four locations, what I don't know is why was the Clock tower build then. If Mr Argent says is true then there should be more records. The Swamp Record and blue prints are gone and only records are the ones I said" I say with a sigh

"The Forest holds the Key a Voice said from the door way.

"Ah just in time I was telling your parents about our project" I say

"Well it took longer then I expected, I had to look up the town records dating back to 1444". Allison said

"Wait why?" I add as Allison parents listened

"The legend of Six Paths, you know the version where your from right. Well the forest is Parallel to where you come from, from what I found People called hunters were hunting Foxes and Wolves, the Sage of Six paths was said to visit our land when we had a blood moon, He told the hunters this.

 _You will suffer and feel my wrath each blood moon, The Red Fox will show you no mercy. You will feel pain and suffering_

But the Next part to it is weird -

 _Each Generations of Hunters will suffer until a female hunter who is born and name in french means Sliver she who is crafted in the art of the bow, she will be with a male who is also crafted in the bow_

 _He also has a destiny with the Foxes, He who holds the Kyuubi. He who has had the path of loneliness, and no family will understand why he was meant to be The sliver Key and The Clock Sun will shine again_ " Allison adds

"Allison, that talks about me" I say

"That's what I got and I did digging. I found out a Uzumaki lived in Beacon hills years ago. She was an Elder of your mother's village" Allison adds

"The fox Contract" I add taking out a sliver box that had a lock on it and placing it on the table

"The legend is real" Allison adds

"Well yes the nine tailed fox legend but this I didn't expect" I say

Chris blinks and looks at the box (No. That's what we fought to protect, why does he have it) Chris thought

"Naruto may I ask how you found that" Vorinca said looking at Chris

"Sure Miss argent, Me and Scott got lost, well that was part of it and how we got back. Any way I had to go to the washroom and I did on my way back I cut my self and my blood hit the ground and it appeared" I say

"Naruto, maybe it was meant to be found by you" Allison adds

I sigh and make hand signs biting my thumb then slamming my hand on the table " **Ninja Art Summon"** I say

A frog appeared "Naruto I was taking a nap what's up" The frog said

"You lazy ass, I found the Fox Contract, also a legend about a Uzumaki" I say

"Wait what" The frog said "Well my friend did. She found out a Uzumaki was here years ago. It was an elder from mom's village" I say

Chris blinks as he hears the conversation between Naruto and the frog.

"Naruto the Elders of Uzuo have been gone since your mother and father were kids.

The Fox contract so it does exist and. I've seen that mark on the lock before - they were a group called Hunters, but the rest of the box looks like Uzumaki craft

I don't know why this would be in there hands when our land had an agreement with them" The frog adds

"Wait an agreement" I say

"Yes. The truth about land to people here would remain hidden. Plus the forest of the Foxes would be protected until the Heir came. The Toads never understood that" the frog adds

"I know who the heir is and your not going to like it" I say

"Who" the frog said "The Ninetailed Fox" I add

"That doesn't make sense" The frog adds

"Well I think it is - then why did my friend find this _You will suffer and feel my wrath each blood moon, The Red Fox will show you no mercy. You will feel pain and suffering_

 _Each Generations of Hunters will suffer until a female hunter who is born and name in french means Sliver she who is crafted in the art of the bow, she will be with a male who is also crafted in the bow_

 _He also has a destiny with the Foxes, He who holds the Kyuubi. He who has had the path of loneliness, and no family will understand why he was meant to be The sliver Key and The Clock Sun will shine again_ " I add

"Naruto, umm not to be rude, that frog talks Japanese" Allison adds

"Ya, its my summon. Where I am from we can summon animals and some can talk" I add

"Right. Naruto that is the lost prophecy of the Foxes, I got to tell Dad" The frog adds

"Well tell him no one else though I summon him later, I can't do it in there house, he barely fit in Scotts" I say

"Naruto be warned. That prophecy was told by a Uzumaki years ago. That Uzumaki disappeared after she said that so I believe you and your friend. How ever if that is to come true both places will be in danger" The frog said

"How so" Allison said in Japanese

"Ah. Miss Argent nice to met you, Naruto said you are smart. That I don't know one half was left where Naruto comes from. The other half here. That part where Naruto is from was lost years ago when Village hidden in the tides was gone, also the second part to it is what you guys have found" The frog adds before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I sigh "Allison... I think we just discover more then we can chew" I say

Chris blinks "Your father, was he called yellow flash?" Chris adds looking at me

"Yes, he was here years ago why do you ask Mr Argent" I say "Its complicated I'm sorry, all I can say is it has to deal with what happen years ago" Chris adds "Well, I know he was here for a short period of time. He helped save the town among other things" I add

"That is only half of the story, I can't tell the other half because of the bylaw that was made by the mayor's father years ago" Chris adds sighing

"Bylaw, you mean about the Swamp, and the forest and why they are blocked off from town?" Allison adds

"That is also part of it. We can't say only the mayor can, but even if you do tell him your the son to the yellow flash he will still not believe you" Vorinca said

"The Laptop" I add "Wait you mean?" Allison adds "Yes, the very same one Stiles has and is working on for me" I add Chris blinks (what have they gotten them selves into. They will put her in danger because of this. That prophecy is Naruto but also Allison I wonder if Hale knows all this) he thought

"Laptop?" Chris said

"Yes. My father left me a laptop. It was highly encrypted, Stiles has just got 94.5 of it undone. I don't know what else he will find on it. I believe The laptop is the Key to what your saying if the Mayor will not believe me the laptop would because my father signed it same with my mother and what's weird there are Six other people who signed it. One was Stiles mom, I know that, another is Scotts boss, so that means his sister as well, plus Miss McCall and two others I never seen the other two so I don't know" I say

"Maybe its the key to finding the Key for your fox contract" Allison adds

"Well I don't know, none of this makes any sense. What about the Fire of 1888. That is still is the question. If all this was to protect the Fox contract what about that fire and what started it. Plus the Clock tower blue prints why in 1444 would they be there and why was it built 456 years later" I say

"Years ago. This town was almost destroyed by something so evil it was locked away the Clock tower was build for this reason. In 1444 the blue prints were made but the Clock tower blue prints were lost about two years later. They were found by my great uncle who was a treasure hunter, he was fishing and he caught a box and inside were said blue prints and a note" Chris adds going to a cabinet and taking a box.

"Dad...that." Allison said

"Yes the same box the blue prints were in. The note is still in here" Chris said as he opens the lid and on the lid was a note.

" _456 years will pass before this tower is build. It must never be destroyed or else something bad will happen. 6 Keys you must find to lock away what must never be released?_ " Me and Allison say at the same time

"Sir who wrote that" I say

"The Uzumaki whom was here years ago" Chirs adds

"Why would my descendent steal the blue prints and warn who ever, this just gets more confusing" I add

"That's why I want to met you, Your father was a hero around this town with his justu and what not. You are his son, People have been asking questions if you are related to him. Only Scott's boss, his sister, My self, Scott's mom, Stiles mom know the truth" Chris said with a sigh

"Ok I get it. My dads a hero here but what does this have to do with me unless my mom's descent was Psychic and saw the future" I say

"That she was. She warn us of the future and we took it in vain. Things have all ready coming true. She warned us of a great evil and she said Six kids would stop it. Your one, Stiles is two, Allison your three even though I don't like to admit it, Four and Five are twin brothers and Six is unknown" Chris said

"I would understand me with me being a ninja. Stiles he fits because of the event years ago with my father. The Six unknown maybe that's Scott. His mother was also there and what happen years ago. I don't know about Allison though Also the twins she spoke of do they swim if they do I met them" I add

"That wasn't told all she said was twin brothers and you might be on to things" Chris adds

"Dad what if this prophecy is years from now our future like when we are like older not now" Allison adds

"Allison is right Chris. It might not be now. Your Great great uncle met her and he this is what he wrote" Vorinca adds

"True. I can't help to wonder though" Chris adds

I sigh and look at the Argents. "I'm sorry for putting you all in this mess" I say looking at my feet

Chris and Vorinca look at me "Naruto why are you saying sorry. We should say sorry to you because your father risked his life and no one would help him, only ones that did were the people you have said plus my self" Chris adds

I blink and hug Mr argent. "Thank you, this means a lot to me even though its confusing as well" I say

Chris blinks and looks at Allison "What, he likes to give hugs, I'm surprised" Allison adds with a laugh

Chris laughed then hugged me "Your welcome" Chirs adds

(This kid is something else I wonder should I tell him to watch Allison and tell him about Derek Hale and what he is) Chris thought

"Six keys... I wonder" I say

"Wait what do you mean?" Chris said

"When I was little where I am from I over heard the Anbu talking about Two Sliver Keys. They could never find what they were meant for, that's all" I say

"You mean the Clock tower keys?" Allison said

"Yes. What if Six people were chosen to hide the Keys in both places. Here and where I am from" I say

"Well that make sense a little" Vorinca adds

"Those two keys glowed when I walked passed said Anbu. What I saw I thought it was a prank at the time. - on the Keys it had numbers 4 and 1"

"The order of keys or a clue?" Chris adds looking at me

"Four then One. That equals Five. I think a key is hidden in the Swamp" I add

"I see where you going with this - The two Swamp Exits you found plus the three Clock tower ones" Allison adds

"If so Beacon hills Swamp is over 4000 square feet. You wouldn't know where to dig or where to look" Chris said

"Well we have to find the keys. Isn't there a time limit as well" I say

"The Clock Sun will shine again. Does that mean the Clock tower will be build again?" Allison adds

"Allison your a genius" I say "Huh?" Allison adds "The clock Sun will shine again... Don't you get it - The Clock tower debris its all over Beacon hills Swamp plus more of the Debris might be here in town" I say

"I don't get it?" Allison adds

"I do. What Naruto is saying is there is a clue with in the Clock tower debris. How ever most of the debris was sweep in to Beacon hills Swamp. Other parts of the Debris are in rubble under The butcher store" Chris adds

"I'm right see look here" I add bring up the picture I took.

"Ok we are looking but what are we looking for?" Vorinca said "Oh my lord... If this is right the whole town will be destroyed or half of this province" Chris adds

"Numbers, I don't get it" Alison adds

"41 what if that meant April 1 or what this picture has 666..." I say

"June 6, 2006... I see they are dates but what does it have to do with what we found" Allison adds

"The dates Are important. April 1 was when Naruto's dad appear here years ago. June 6 2006 that's the devils day people call it but in Japanese lore its the Day of The Red Fox" Chris said

"Ok then these - the day I arrived was the same day you came here" I say pointing to another picture I took.

"If this were in the Clock tower dad then it does mean us. This doesn't make sense" Allison adds

"The Clock tower Debris that means we have to fine all of it and find parts that have numbers or letters on it" I say

"This is something the past warning the furute but for what cost and how many lives this time" Chirs adds

"What do you mean?" I say "456 lives were lost the day of the 1955 Flood" Chris adds

"I read the article because of Stiles when he found said blue prints for me" I add "456! 1955! Dad these are clues to something" Allison said "Yes don't you see that's the problem - these clues are to what was for saw years ago" Vortinca added with a sigh looking at Chris Argent.

"What though and how many?" I say "That was what my Uncle said and thought before he was killed in said flood" Chris adds "So what your saying its a warning for another flood then what about the prophecy?" Allison adds

"Both will happen in 456 years or more those where here final words before she died in front of my great great uncle" Chris adds

Allison and I sigh "Mr Argent, if I can help stop this then I will. I Don't give up, I won't run away, that is my Nindo way. Believe it" I add with a smile

"Naruto, your one of a kind, we have never met some one like you"Chris said looking at Naruto

"Allison said that as well, when I met her" Naruto said with a smile looking at Allison.

"Allison, can you go get something from upstairs for me" Vorinca adds

"Sure mom, what do you need" Allison said

"Me and your father are going out tonight and I had everything ready but I forgot I had a meeting soon. My earings on near my beside the gold ones" Vorinca said looking at Allison

Allison runs up stairs and goes to her moms room.

Chirs and Vornica sigh "Naruto can you promise us something?" Chirs said

I blink and notice Mr Agrent looking upstairs.

"Allison?" I add

"Yes. Even though she knows what you hold. There are other supernatural things out there, Allison doesn't know this or the fact we hunt supernatural things for a living I want it to stay that way, So We would like you to protect Allison if possiable" Vorinca said

"Believe it, she's my friend if she was in danger I would be there in a heart beat. If you mean Hale well I know about that also more then you think I did some digging it seems your sister was the one who started the Hale fire and his uncle is the one behind everything" I say with a serious look on my face.

Chirs glares at me "Do you have proof?" He said

I type at Allison computer and open a file I saved there awhile back.

"Here is the file, I saved it on Allison laptop she thinks its homework of mine, so she hasn't touched it" I add showing them.

"Hm I see" Chris said reading it and sighing

"How did you get this information" Vorinca adds

"I'm a Ninja, I have my ways, well my sexy justu..." I add with a sigh

"Sexy justu?" Chris said

"Ya, turns me in to a Girl. I sort of did that to get the information and the cops handed me the files like no tomorrow. Some even fainted" I add

"Perverts" Vorinca adds

"Yep. So it was easy, as for the other stuff I had Hale tell me. I got him drunk then seduced him.

Plus my summons all ready knew about Hale and what his family is they told me because they are wolves. So I knew he was a shifter.

"Wait I thought he can't get drunk?" Chris said

"Well, Booze here can't, however Sake and booze from where I am from can" I add

"How do you have.. Never mind I won't ask, So he told you everything?" Chris adds

"Yep. I did more digging it seems his Uncle Peter lived and is in a hospital recovering how ever with each full moon he's become stronger, I know what Peter wants, that's revenge on your sister and who else didn't help I guess" I add

"So He's not involved like we thought" Vorinca said sighing

"No. His Uncle is doing the work behind the secnes and what has happen in the last few months" I add

"Chris what you want to do, if Kate did this then you father will find out if he hasn't we been lucky" Vorinca adds

"I know. Naruto, do you mind being an inside person for us. We will pay you with weapons" Chris adds

"Well, I am getting low on my arrows I use for archery. Plus the team needs new targets and needs a new coach" I add "Sure that's not an issue, New targets that will be hard" Chris adds

"What's with the coach?" Vorinca said

"The coach retired last week before we had our vacation. If we don't get a coach before Tuesday meet, we have to forfeit the rest of the school year" I say

Chris blinks "Allison said your good how many targets can you break with out your Charka as you call it" Chris said

"I only use Charka if its a blind Target. As for my record, well I've made Beacon hills high for that. The old record was done by some one form the 30's" I add

Chris nods "I take the job, as for Hale be extra careful about him. As for Scott we know what happen" Chris added

"I know about your code. I heard some hunters in the forest" I say

"Wait those targets in the forest?" Chris adds

"Yes. The night of the attack, I was practising because I was made Captain, any way I shot an arrow to far and it hit one of your friends. I was out hunting my self that night – for my supper" I say

"So he saw you shoot the arrow or after?" Vorinca said

"After, he was coming back in his car and he saw an arrow hit a deer. He looked back and saw me. I was about Six meters behind him I think" I add

"That's how Chris found out about you" Vorinca adds

"No, it wasn't that. I knew when Scott talked about him at supper. Plus I put it together after Allison said he was good with a bow" Chris adds

"Look, if your worried about me telling Scott about this he's going to find out any way thanks to Hale. I've been keeping tabs on Scott because his mother ask me to. I'm not that type of person. I keep things to my self. You have your demons I have mine. I will keep my promise to you guys about Allison, I care for her just like a sister. She cares for me as well" I add with a sigh

Chris blinks and nods "Anything Supernatural, as well" Chris adds

"I will try, but if she's put into this then what, tell her the truth or semi truth, I can't lie to her, some how she can tell when I lie" I add

Chris sighs "Semi then. Tell her what she needs to know to keep her safe. Tell her if she wants the full truth come to me" Chrissaid

"Only if she asks you, if not then go from there as for Scott, if he becomes a danger or kills someone we will step in" Vorinca adds

I send the file to Mr Argent then I deleted it off Allison laptop.

"Right.." I say with a sigh as Allison comes downstairs "We will look into that as well" Chris adds "Mom I found them, and dad what you mean?" Allison said

"Just something Naruto asked us to look into. Also I hear you have no Archery coach as of Monday, so I'm taking the job" Chris said

Allison blinks then nods "Naruto don't you have meet Lydia. You said by two pm She has Yoga at Three. Its almost 2pm now" Allison said getting the car keys

"Crap. Got to go. Thank you for lunch it was great. Also next week" I say looking at Chris Allison sighs "I'll be back just have to drop Naruto off" Allison adds

(Next week... The Eclipse, that's what Naruto means) Vorinca thought.

"Ok, see you kids later" Chris adds We leave

"Was it a good Idea to tell him" Vorinca said

"Next week. Well that's a Lunar Eclipse so yes I think it was a good Idea. Also he will protect Allison I know he will. As for Scott He will also. So we can trust Naruto, but Scott will have to gain our trust. I know you hate him but Naruto's father told me something years ago about my father and how Scott saves Allison from him among other things. The future is in there hands" Chris adds

"His father was noble. Plus what he said scared me when we met him, about what he knew about the future about Kate and us. Plus how Scott Saves you among other things and me" Vorinca adds hugging Chris

"That's why I told Naruto. His father told me events that haven't happen yet. Those events have Allison in them. That's why I told him. Plus he also told me events where Scott saves Allison after we don't trust him because of what's going on plus his power.

How ever its changed since Naruto is here. His father said he wasn't meant to be here until he was 16, events are changing and some one is behind that. I don't know who, I know its not Hale. It has to be some one supernatural behind that" Chris said with a sigh

"So that's why, you wanted to tell him everything even us being hunters?" Vorinca adds

"Yes"Chris said looking at his wife.


	8. Ep7 Swim Team Boyfriend & Twins

**Ep 7 - The Beacon hills Swim Team.**

 **School five minutes later**

"Your late, Allison Same with you Naruto" Lydia said as she came out greet us.

"Sorry our project got carried away. You will find out Monday any way" I add

Lydia sighs "Allison, call Scott let him know I be late for work, and ask him to cover my shift till I get there" I say

"Ok. Will do. Also Naruto what did my dad ask of you, he was looking at you the whole time as I came downstairs" Allison adds

"Well.. Its hard to say. Some was of it was about my father, he ask about Scott. Also he ask me a favour witch I can't say" I add

"He asked you to protect me didn't he, why can't he see I'm strong" Allison said with a sigh

"Look. I said yes, your my friend. You And Lydia are like a family I never had. You are strong he will see that one day. I even said that to him" I say

"Thanks, and I will tell Scott as well" Allison adds

Lydia smiles and takes a wad of cash out and hands it to me Allison blinks "Thanks. I can use this to get a new quiver set" I add putting the cash away.

"You said that he was doing this for free, so why did you pay him?" Allison adds

"Well that was before I called him" Lydia said "I see, well I'm off, call me later Lydia" Allison adds as she got in her car.

"Right" Lydia said with a smile "So can we go to the pool instead. I have to get my swim trunks any way" I say

"Well I figured you say that so I have it in the male locker room. I asked one of the juniors who was here to set it up for me. Also he said you guys have a team meeting tonight around 9pm" Lydia adds

I sigh and call Scott at work.

"Hello?" Scott said.

"Hey, its me change of plans, could you work a double, I have a swim meeting tonight at 9. Then I take your shift Monday after school, until my shift ends on monday unless something comes up." I say

Deton was near Scott when Naruto said that.

"Make that Tuesday, I need both of you here Monday and I didn't think the swim team meet on Fridays" Deton said

"Deton said Tuesday. I agree he also wants to know why you have the meeting?" Scott adds

"Lydia is it about the Swim meet coming up or is it about our next match" I add looking at Lydia.

Lydia blinked "Its about the fundraiser or something, that starts next week oh and that was also on the list" Lydia adds

"Fundraiser? Wait the joint fundraiser with the Rugby team, Lacrosse team, and Football team?" Scott adds

"Huh, I thought that was in two months" I add

Scott sighs "Naruto its next week, plus I didn't think the Swim team would be in it that's what coach said" Scott adds

"Ah that" Deton adds

"What you mean" Scott added

"Well each school is doing this Fundraiser and every other swim team is doing it. I guess your school was last to hear about it" Deton adds

"I see Naruto the wolves are now fine. Also the one you wanted me to look at its nice and healthy" Scott adds

"Thanks Scott I owe you and that's good to hear" I add hanging up and following Lydia in to the male locker room.

 **7 and half hours later**

"Ok and done. As I said. This one is for Danny. The other is for you and the last one is for my art project even though we had to break for my Yoga class, sorry about that as well" Lydia adds handing me the third one she did.

"God my Legs stiff from the last pose, Na I got some laps in while you were at Yoga so its all good" I say looking at her as I put my clothes back on.

Lydia blinks "Naruto the meeting is in room 309" Lydia adds as she packs her stuff up and leaves.

"Right" I add heading to the Third floor

 **Meeting**

"Are you sure?" Male one said

"Yes. She asked him to pose" A second male said

I open the door and sigh "Captain?" A female said

"If your wondering, its true I did pose nude for Lydia Martin but it was for her art Class. She also paid me as well, and she owes me a favour" I say looking at the group.

"I told you, he wasn't like that" one of the females from the female Swim team said

"I was told Nine so why are all you guys here and where's coach" I say

"Um I had Chess until 3. Then I had to help with the Cafeteria Lady because I missed my detention before the break and the rest of us had other school functions" one of the Swim team males said

"The female team, had a meet and just got back, I saw the time table in the pool area" I add

"The coach said for all of us to be here before 9pm. We all have A Six day meet starting tomorrow, and will not be back until Thursday Night Also any homework we miss we will have to catch up" A Senior Swim member said

"What time on Thursday night. I have an Archery match at 7pm and I can't miss it I'm captain for that team as well" I add

The Coach comes in at Nine and tells us the events for the fundraiser plus the others had said. I find out that we come back an hour before my Archery meet. Plus we had to be at School at 6am

 **10:30pm**

I sigh and call Deton at the vet store

"Deton here" He said

"Hey sir has Scott left yet, want to know because I don't have a ride home and Also I have to have Scott cover my shifts till next Thursday. I have a swim met starting tomorrow and we will not be back until that night" I say

"Ah I see. No he hasn't and thanks for letting me know, we will be good until then so I won't dock you for this also good luck" Deton said

"Thanks Sir" I add as I hung up.

Deton tells Scott and he comes about an hour later.

"Man what a day for you" Scott adds

"Ya I have to be here at 6am" I add with a sigh.

"Well I have to be at school for Patrice at 6:30am I could come wake you plus I ask Lydia to make notes for you until Thursday" Scott said

"Ok. That will be nice" I say

I make a call to Mr Argent and tell him what's going on so he knows. He was shocked about the swim meet. The school called him back and he got the job as our Archey coach.

 **Monday Morning.**

Lydia and Jackson where heading to Jackson locker when Scott called for her "Lydia" Scott adds

"What you want McCall" Jackson said

"I'm here for Naruto, he asked me if Lydia could take notes for him" Scott said

"Wait where is he?" Lydia adds

"The whole swim team is on a met until Thursday, he found out at that meeting on Friday night" Scott adds

Just as Scott said that a voice was heard over the pa.

"May I have your attention, as you have may notice some students are not here. That is the swim team has a Six day met. So far both groups have won there matches they have had so far. I will keep you updated as the week goes along.

Also Students Please welcome Mr Argent, he will be taking the role of the new Archery coach. He also has announcement to make as well" The Sectary adds

"Thank you. As she said I'm Mr Argent, On behalf of Naruto Uzumaki, the Archery Captain I have a few messages.

Try outs for the female Team will start in the New year any one who wants to sign up the notice will be posted out side the gym starting today. The location for try outs will be told at a later date.

Tonight's Meet...Archery team met me in the school's cafeteria after school to talk and decided about tonight's line up. Naruto had a plan he told me about it, I would like to review

Thursday meet is Changed as well. Instead of at the time it was it will be a double meet 9pm – 2am

Naruto will be back by then. If any one has questions I will be at the Archery range after School 6pm till 8pm, Thursday and Friday Nights

I will be here on the School's Archery grounds from 9am to 1pm Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

Also Practices are Monday and Friday 5am till school starts. Wednesday after school till 6pm. Saturday Dawn to Noon, then a three hour break. Then 4pm-8pm" Chris Argent adds over the Pa

Scott sighs and Allison does as well

"Ok I will do it, as for you Jackson I made a deal with Naruto. You must be nice to Scott and Stiles in School and on the flied off the flied that's different" Lydia said looking at Jackson.

"Fine, fine, I don't want his right hook again. It hurt like hell" Jackson adds with a sigh

At the Swim meet Naruto sighed as he got a break.

 **Ep 7 Part 2 Boyfriend and The Twins**

Adien and Ethan sighed

"Are you sure its a good idea being here" Ethan adds to his brother

"You said you wanted to see that cute kid again. His team is here" Adien said

"Not at the expense of us being exposed. You know what happen the last time and I did say that" Ethan adds

Adien sighs "Look, he said we have a choice and he wants us to make a choice soon. Also if we go to his school you can ask him out and do our job as well"Adien adds

"Hale. I know... Well I wanted to ask him out today but I haven't seen him so far. His school has had a few matches so far, every time he has either talked with his coach or with his teammates I want to get him alone" Ethan adds

"Well here's you chance there he is" Adien said with a smile

I sigh and look around, I then see him. The guy from before with his brother. They are both looking at me while the one brother starts to walk over to me

"Hi, your school is doing great it seems" He said looking at me

"Well we could do better. You here for the highschool swim meet or you helping with one of the schools" I add

"Helping, me and my brother are in the process of moving to a town called Beacon hills, we start Friday when this done, Oh He's Adien and I'm Ethan" Ethan adds

"Cute, sexy and one hell of body on both of you" I say looking at Ethan then Adien

He blushes "Thanks I tell my brother you said that as well Your the captain for Beacon hills Swim team aren't you" Ethan said sitting next to me

"Ya Believe it. Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sorry" I add

"Don't be, I was going to say the same thing" Ethan adds

I blush and nod, I look where his hand was. It was on my wet trunks. I was getting a hard on right then and there.

I blush and look at him, he does the same and then looks at me

"I could take care of that for you if you want" Ethan adds laughing

"You sure. You just met me" I say

"I'm sure. I want to ask you out the last time I saw you" Ethan said with a smile kissing me on the lips

I blink and look back at his brother who was laughing at us "Well I do have a match in Ten minutes so this works" I add

Ethan nods gets up and I follow him to a bathroom there he gives me the most bliss full time ever that I wanted more from him.

"Eh...that was good" I say as he looked up at me as he took the last of my juice.

"Just what I expected from you" Ethan adds smiling wiping his lip

(Why does he taste like Fox and us what fuck is going on. I didn't think I would met someone with a power compered to ours, I should ask him) Ethan thinking to him self

"Can I ask you something" Ethan said as he Fixed my issue

"Ya what's up" I say as he finished what he was doing

"Hale do you know him?" Ethan said cleaning both of us up

"Know him yes, I hate him he just turns me the wrong way. As for what you are I won't tell its hot" I say kissing him

"How you know" Ethan adds in between our kisses

"I could smell if off you, I could see it when you got mad at your brother. I don't care what you are your still a human in the inside.

Also a fox. I will not go into details about that because its part of my past I don't like to talk about. If I told you I bet you would run away from me" I say looking down

He brings my chin back up and kisses me again. "No I won't, I like you I want to be your boyfriend if you want me that is" Ethan adds

"I do. Its just hard to do so. Fine The legend of the Nine tailed Fox. If you know what that is then you know why" I say

Ethan blinks (No wonder I feel something from him so that's what I feel, I feel more from him thought. I can't tell what, I'm not saying a word to him for some reason this kid has a arua I wonder if its a power) Ethan thought

"I'm not going to run away just because you a have a Giant Nine tailed Fox with in you. I have heard of the Legend. Some where in Japan it was sealed with in a kid. This Kid grew up with out his family because of the fox demon. It is rumoured this Fox Demon use to have family. The family also had ties to a Sage. The Sage had plans for the Fox and the family let the Fox go with the Sage

Nine Tailed beasts: Raccoon, Cat, Turtle, Monkey, Beetle, Slug, Winged Fly Octopus and The Fox.

There Names are: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama

These were spilt to stop the ten tails from regaining its true form so Nine Kids hold these Charka Entines. Also There is one called Zero tails I dont know if it has a name" Ethan said

 _(Kid, he's right. Listen to him, if you want him as your mate everything he said is true the nine of us were meant to stop ten tails. That is what they are after)_ Kurama mused in my mind

I blink and look at him "Its my turn to ask. How you know that" I say as I hug him

"I have heard the Legend many times so has my brother. We believed it was real but all we could find was a book. It was all about the sage and what he did years ago to to stop his evil mother, it talked about the nine beasts in said book and anything supernatural we also believe in" Ethan adds hugging me back.

I nod and smile "I got to go back to my match" I say as he looked at me " Would you like to have dinner with me tonight" Ethan said looking down

I smiled and kissed him again "That's my answer" I say and head to my match.

Ethan smiles and blinks then heads back to Adien

"Looks like your happy" Adien said laughing

"Ya. He's my boyfriend and our first date is tonight. Plus he knows about us" Ethan said

"Let me guess. He's one" Adien adds

"I don't know. I could smell something off him but I couldn't tell what it was. Also he said he could smell it off us and the fact he saw me get angry at you" Ethan adds

"The last time I thought no one was there when we were talking" Adien said

"He said he was in the pool and he saw it as he got out" Ethan said

"Do you want to let him in with the truth. He might run, like every other you have been with after you told them" Adien adds

"No he's different. He feels loneliness and pain and suffering like us. I don't know what he went through but I want to get close to him" Ethan said with a sigh

"Hm I wonder what happen to him. I saw a flash in his eyes You right, just be careful, we don't want to be exposed" Adien adds

"Ya ya" Ethan said sighing

 **School**

"This sucks" Stiles adds

"What sucks" Scott said

"I can't figure this part of the laptop for Naruto. I've tried everything" Stiles said showing Scott. Lydia gasp as she saw it

Allison who was near by saw the Laptop. (So that's the Laptop, Naruto was saying Stiles was helping him with. I like the colour and Stiles is having trouble it seems and he has no clue what the, I've seen that before, that's ancient.) Allison thought

"Stiles, that writing your having trouble with is Ancient Egyptian. Its been dead for a long time. I wonder who coded that part to Naruto's laptop" Lydia said

"Ancient Egyptian. Why, he's from a place with in Japan" Scott adds

"Don't ask me. I know writing when I see it" Lydia adds walking away from Stiles and Scott.

"She's right. Great. This is going to take me five weeks to crack if not more" Stiles adds

"I could ask my dad, you know" Allison said

"Would he, that would be a great help. I still can't crack the rest of these files. I made different parts for different files. Going by year and date. I also made tabs to show what order they went in as well. Most of this laptop was highly coded. I think Naruto's father was a spy or something" Stiles adds

"No. Naruto's dad was a leader and Naruto told me there were people after his dad before he was born maybe this is why he coded this for Naruto so he knew his past?" Allison adds

"Allison right Stiles. Naruto told me he didn't know his parents or who they were. My mother met his father years ago. She told me he was a leader" Scott said with a smile

"Once done, give it to Naruto. The rest your dad can try. I did most of it. There is more coded by they need pass codes and I asked Naruto. He said its about him or something" Stiles adds handing said laptop to Allison

She nods and leaves.

That night the swim team won again and they had the night off.

 **End of Naruto pov**

 **Ethan Pov.**

I sigh as I head to his room. I knock on the door and a kid answers

"Hello, can I help you?" He said

"Ya, is Naruto here?" I add

"Oh your that cute guy he was telling every one about, he's in the shower. We are playing cards want to join us until he's done?" The kid adds

"Are you guys betting if so I'm in" I say

"Well just for food and what we can bet with" a voice said from with in the room

(So he told his team I wonder what else) I though as the kid let me in.

"Ok so who's deal" I say looking at the group.

"Well it was mine turn but if you want you can deal then next round I could" The kid who got the door said

"Well if its ok with you guys" I say looking at the group.

(Most of them are mine and Naruto's age) I thought

"That's fine and I bet 5 bucks" one kid said

"Well I have 800 bucks with me so if you guys want a real bet then here" I add putting the money in the pot they had

They blink and nod. We played 12 rounds in the end the Kid who open the door won.

About half hour later after the first six rounds

"So who's seniors" I say

"The male senior team are in the room next to us and the Female team down the hall from us.

We were suppose to have two Junior teams and two senior teams but no juniors signed up for the female team The Juniors that did sign up had to merge with the female Senior team

How long have you been waiting" Naruto adds

"I see and Half hour. I've been having fun, playing cards with your team. They told me that you went like crazy or something after you got back" I say with a laugh

"Well I don't have many good clothes. This is something my friend Lydia picked out" Naruto said

"That's good Naruto. Lydia Martin is best in fashion you should shop with her all the time" A male said

"Naruto you are fine. We told you he wouldn't be late, he was on time" The kid who open the door adds

Naruto nods "I'm off. I'll be back later. I have my key" Naruto adds

"Have fun, also thanks for the cash, I need it anyway. I have a few birthdays coming up so this works out good" The kid who open the door adds

"Hey you won fair and square, If I have time we can have a game tomorrow or Wednesday" I say with a smile.

"Well if we get a break again. This is the first break since we got here on Saturday" Naruto said with a smile as he took my hand and we left.

The group laughed after we left

"I bet Captain going to get laid" One said "I second that" a second said "Well how about us. Most of us are together" a third adds "Well true but we should worry about tomorrow instead of Sex" a fourth said

"I agree. We have more matches and only one more break before we leave we don't have time. I wish we did It was steaming in here because of him" A fifth adds

"Captain is Lucky" A Six said with a sigh

"He is" The rest say as they went to bed

 **Food joint - just down the street**

"Man I thought you were taking me for Ramen not some classy food" Naruto adds

"Well they have Pork Ramen, with sweet dumplings and I wanted this to be special Naruto" I say reading the menu.

"I'm sorry, I've never been on a date before. There is this girl that I think likes me, she doesn't know I swing this way. Also I don't know what a right date is any way" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well, being with someone, having food doing things said person likes" I say

"So like games, or other activity's?" Naruto adds as he reads the menu.

"You could say that" I add with a smile

The female smiled at us "You two ready to order?" She adds

Naruto sighs "Extra large orders ribs for us to split, Two Extra Large Caesar Salads. Two Cherry Pies, One huge bowl of Pork Ramen for us to split, Pineapple juice for both of us and for dessert One huge bowl of all the Ice cream you have" I say

"Right" she adds writing it all down. The girl then comes back with the pineapple juice

"You food will be ten minutes" she adds and walks off to the back.

Naruto blinks and looks at me "What I like ribs" I say "Its not that, So you share as well on dates" Naruto adds "Ya. I also like Ramen all kinds, but it gets old" I add

"Your right, it does but I wish I could show you the best Ramen ever tasted" Naruto said "Well how about next time" I say

"Well that's the thing, I would have to ask. Not many people know where I live if they did a lot of people would be making deals on the black market. My Leader doesn't want that so she limits visitors we have" Naruto adds.

"Ok and is your mayor or leader is the reasonable type?" I say "No. She's a drunk, A gambler and old coot who looks young by using justu" Naruto said

(Justu. I have heard that, it was in that book. He seems he doesn't like talking about where he's from a lot. I wonder why. I won't push it but maybe I should ask him down the road) I thought.

"Hm. So what does she do besides being a drunk and a Gambler" I add with a laugh

"Oh. She's our lead Doctor and is great at what she does" Naruto said drinking his pineapple juice

"Hm that's cool I guess, besides being a drunk and a gambler" I say

The food comes and we eat. We share the Ribs, ice cream and the Ramen after the meal.

I look at him and smile "So how was the date?" I add

Naruto blinks "It was great. Thank you" Naruto adds

The girl comes back with our bill

I take out some money, so does Naruto. I blink "Naruto let me pay, next time we go out you can" I add

"I was going to say spit the cost, but if you want to pay then all right" Naruto said with a smile looking at me

"Ok. You have a deal. Next meal we spilt then you pay, then I and repeat" I say

"You got a deal" Naruto said.

After we paid the bill Naruto had to get back so I walked with him and he told me some what on how he was bullied growing up because of the fox

We get back to his room and we kiss each other

I sigh and Naruto leaned into me "I wish this could last the night but it can't. I'm happy for the first time in my life" Naruto adds as he looks up at me

I hug him. "Naruto, you have to worry about the rest of this met, I want this as well but I don't want you to get hurt because of me" I say

Naruto sighs and nods "Can you two stay and cheer for us or does your boss want you back" Naruto added kissing me

I kiss him and smile "For you anything my cute and smart fox" I say with a smile he blinks and smiles as I say that and he heads in

I sigh and call Adien. "Dropped him off, will be back I need air" I add hanging up Adien blinks at my words but let's me be and he hangs up as well.

 **That night Dream Naruto/Ethen**

 _"Naruto don't trust him, he's lied to you" A boy said_

 _Scott sighs "Naruto he and his brother have hurt us in the last couple of months" Scott adds_

 _Naruto looks at Ethan_

 _"Ethan?" Naruto said "Naruto it wasn't my intent, they are right with everything though" I say_

 _Adien_ _sighs "Naruto make a choice, Ethan loves you. He would do anything for you"_ _Adien_ _adds_

 _"Naruto Don't there using you" Stiles said_

 _Naruto looks at his friends then me his boyfriend. "I'm sorry..." Naruto said garbing my hand_

 _I blink "You bastard, you do this after Scott, Stiles, and the rest of us have help you" The kid adds_

 _"Call me what you, want. I love him. I made my choice. He's lied to me so what I have as well. I have something in me that can destroy this world. I can't over look that fact that he has hurt you guys, but he makes me happy, he makes me feel safe. This power I have when he is around me it doesn't take control of me. Remember me kicking Hale's ass and not having any memory of doing so well that was my power" Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto.. We don't want to fight you" Scott adds_

 _Naruto looks at_ _Adien_ _then me "He will not be there. Its between us, I won't put him in danger" I add_

 _"Ya right. Last week you did" The kid adds_

 _"That wasn't our plan. Our boss knows of him and what he holds. This is getting us nowhere Naruto you coming with us or not make up your mind"_ _Adien_ _said_

 _Naruto blinks "I want to but I don't want to hurt the people that have help me since I moved here" Naruto adds_

 _I sigh "Tell me at the end of the day" I say_ _Adien_ _sighs and we both leave._

 _I stay behind and watch from a tree._

 _Naruto breaks down and cries. "Naruto" Scott adds_

 _"What can't I be happy for the sake of others. Ever since I was young I was bullied to the point where I wanted to die. This choice is doing the same thing" Naruto adds punching a tree the tree snaps into_

 _I could see the hate in his eyes against Scott and the others._

 _"Look don't be hasty that's all" Stiles adds_

 _"Fine its you guys" Naruto adds_

 _I sigh as I here his words and was about to walk away when my phone went off. - it was Naruto._

 _"I will always love you, I don't care about some bullshit your boss has with Hale. Its not my business, my friends yes I do. Ethan I making my choice its you over them but I'm going to say its them over you. Only person who will see this lie is Allison Argent she isn't talking to Scott right now so it will work in my favour. My place tonight after school_

" _Naru"_

 _I smile and text him back "Naru this is risky, if they find out then what?" I add_

 _He texts me back "Ethan all I care about is you right now, Tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary No way I'm letting them do this to me"_

 _I smile and head back_

 _ **Ethan's dream**_

 _"Naruto are you sure" I add_

 _"What. We been dating a 3 months Ethan you mean everything to me. I told some about you, I want to go home for awhile and I want you to come with me. Only time is the winter holidays. Its a four hour difference where we are going" Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto may I ask what are you" I add_

 _"A Ninja. What you lot call life force is our Charka, with this we can do many things" Naruto adds_

 _"Wait the water thing you did last month, me and you were by the river bank out doors. We fell alseep I woke up and you were doing that" I say_

 _"Ya. I'm sorry. I can't tell any one. Its against our rules with the out side world. Only you, Allison, Stiles, and Scott know as of now" Naruto added with a smile_

 _"I see. No its ok" I add (That explains everything as for the Fox it does some what) I thought_

 **End of Dreams...**

I wake up and sigh. My brother looks at me

"What" Adien adds

"I just had a dream of the future Three years from now his plan is set in motion and Naruto is in the middle of it because of his friends. He choose us over them. Also he had the same dream I think I'm not sure Then another dream 3 months from now Naruto taking me to where he lives" I add

"Hm.. His power what is it, I noticed the other day this red arua coming from him when he got mad at his team mate but he looked at you and it was gone" Adien adds

"That is also what he tells me. A Ninja" I add

"Ninja that's just lore. How could that be" Adien adds

"Its the truth. I won't lie about that. If you want Stalk us then, I don't mind I make sure he doesn't notice" I say

"Ok I take you up on the offer when we move to the town he's in" Adien adds.

I nod and we head back to sleep.

Where Naruto was he woke with a jolt

"What was that about. Also that felt real like both of us were there - I'm not going to worry about some dream that might not be real, but if it is...Ethan..." Naruto adds sighing to him self then going back to bed.

 **School - Tues/Wed.**

Tues went along and I watched Naruto's team win again all there matches. I even cheer him on with Adien. It made him happy to see us there. We had lunch that day together and He wanted to know about me and my brother. I didn't say much all I said we moved a lot. He believe me. After lunch he had to get back to his afternoon matches. His team lost the first two they had then back to back wins.

Naruto asked his coach if I could spend the night. What was weird the coach said yes. So me and Naruto got to have a night date. Adien followed in the shadows and I asked Naruto if he was a Ninja. Naruto was shocked but said yes. He asked how I figure it out. I told him the book me and Adien saw told us of it. I also told him his headband he take out of his pocket during his breaks gave it away. He said I couldn't tell any one, it was there law. I asked if I could tell Adien. Naruto said it was ok..

It was now Wed morning. Me and Naruto were in his bed together sleeping. The Swim team found out I slept the night and took a picture of us sleeping. It was weird they did, Naruto found out and asked for a copy. He sent Adien the copy that's how I found out

 **3am Wed.**

Naruto's phone goes off...

"Hello?.." Naruto said yawning

"Hi. Its Adien, sorry to wake you. Can you Wake my brother will ya. I'm outside the door waiting" Adien adds

"Sorry and sure" Naruto adds punching me

"Ow - what was that for" I add waking up I noticed Naruto on the phone and the person laughing on the other end.

"Brother outside door. I'm going back to bed" Naruto adds hanging up his phone and shutting it off

I blink and sigh then go to the door and open it. I step out side said door and close it.

"Adien what" I say with a yawn

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but we have to go" Adien adds

"Oh. Right" I add

"Get dress will ya" Adien said with a sigh

I blink and look down I then sigh go back in to the room get my clothes and sigh. I leave

We get back to where we where staying. I take out my phone and call Naruto and leave him a message.

"Sorry for the wake up call. My brother is a idoit sometimes. Any way I have to go. I will see you Friday at School. Also I will text you that day. I will miss you. So good luck and win for me" I say for the message

 **End of Ethan Pov**

 **Scott Pov - Tues/Wed School.**

I sigh. It was Tuesday. Things were slow around here today. Stiles was staring at Danny for some reason and Danny was as well. The team joked they would get together. I asked Stiles about it and he said they have a project and they were staring because it shocked both of them. Any way going on the day went by fast. It got weird by after school Hale wanted to see me witch was weird. I have been avoiding him since Naruto said he gives him the creeps.

He then said it was about what happen. I sighed and talked with him. I all ready told him what I knew and how to do it and I walked away. He was shocked and wanted awnsers and sort of fought me for them in the end he won. I told him books and on line I didn't want him to know about how I found out, I didn't even trust him...

Allison and I had a date that night, we didn't tell he parents because they don't trust me

The Next day it was Wednesday. The school day was boring, I heard from Naruto at lunch he said he had a boyfriend and they been hanging out since the met started I asked questions about the mystery guy. All Naruto said was that he was hot and had a twin brother. I sighed it got me no where I then asked how the team was doing he said they have lost two games and won all the others.

He said they would be back tomorrow or so. I then told him about the Archery match he cursed because he said he won't get any sleep...

I asked about that. He then said he has matches all day from dawn to they leave with a lunch break in between. I also told him about what Hale wanted and told him to back off. Naruto just laughed. He then said something is about to happen and that he didn't know what.

I had Lacrosse that night any way our game went on with no problems. Well me of course Stiles had to calm me down. My temper got the best of me and I almost changed to wolf.

Thursday came and gone now it was night time and I was heading to pick Naruto up from School so he could get to his Archery game

 **8:30pm School parking lot**

I sigh as I wait for Naruto, - his bus got here at 8pm. He texted me saying that he had to have a shower among other things and would be out. That was half hour ago. I then see him and sigh

"What the hell took you so long" I add opening my mom's car trunk for him to put his bag in

"He called then I had to have my shower. Then coach wanted to see us" Naruto adds putting his bag in my mother's car trunk

"About what" I add

"Our Patrice for the winter and our match did you bring my bow and quiver?" He said as he got in the front seat.

"Ya its in the back seat. Also Sakura Texted me today" I say

"Sakura?, how she get your number?" Naruto said

"Kiba I guess, I gave him mine number because Hanna wanted it, she's been calling me on my breaks at work asking what we use at the vet store" I add with a shrug.

"So what she want" Naruto adds with a sigh

"She asked if we got back all right and that they found it, took them until yesterday to find it. She said Lady Fifth sent it last night so it should be at your place, I also told her we did and I also told her our hours at school so if any one calls they know to call at the right time same with work hours" I add

"Right. I'm surprised she didn't call me" Naruto adds

"She also forgot to ask if you had a phone, that's what she said" I say

"Oh. I forgot to give it to every one. Ba Chan has it but she hasn't called" Naruto adds with a grin

In the Leaf village Tsunade sneezed as Naruto said that.

"Right I say" with a laugh as I get in and we head to the Archery range

We get there a few minutes before 9pm. Naruto then takes his bow and goes to his game. I then leave and head home.

Meanwhile the Alpha made plans of his own and attacked Lydia and Jackson at the movie place. I get there in time and stop it how ever the damage was done.

I sigh and text Stiles what happen and he told me to tell Naruto. How ever I haven't even told Naruto what happen so far or events with Derek Hale

 **End of Scott Pov.**


	9. Ep8 Alpha Twins truth New Powers

**Ep 8 - New Powers, The Alpha and Twins truth**

 **9pm -2am Pov Naruto**

I sighed as I got to my game and talked with my team mates. Mr Argent had made the team better in a week. I was seeing it with each game we had. The first game was close We won 66 - 55. It was now time for the second one. How ever I couldn't think right I was thinking about my dream that I had it was my turn and I won for us. The second match was 33 to nothing. Any way the night went on... We lost the next two not by much Now it was the final match We were up by 8 points and I had the last Shot.

I took my final shot and it was a perfect score. We had won that 55 to 12.. I sighed as I feel to my knees.

"Naruto you ok?" A team mate came to me

I look at him "I'm so tried, I haven't had any sleep since Wednesday night" I add

"I help you to Scott's car, he's here" The same team mate adds

"Right, thank you" I say and sigh

 **Scott's Car.**

"Naruto what the hell happen?" Scott adds

"I don't know take him to see your mother McCall. He just collapsed, more then once. On the way here as well" Naruto Team mate said

"Will do." I say helping Naruto to my moms car.

I sigh and call the hospital. "Hello May I help you" a voice adds

"Melissa McCall please. Its her son, tell her its an emergency. - my friend Naruto keeps collapsing and I don't know what to do and I'm on my way to the hospital" I say

"Right Scott, will do the voice adds and hung up.

 _ **Hospital.**_

"McCall. Come to front desk, near emerge" A pa said

"What in the world?" Melissa said

 **Desk.**

"Melissa" Desk lady adds

"Yes what is it?" Melissa adds

"Your son, called. He's bringing Naruto in. For some reason he keeps collapsing" the lady at desk adds

Just as she said that - paramedics came in with Naruto and Scott right behind them

"What happen Scott" Melissa said

"I don't know he keep collapsing" I add

"I take it from here, he's my friends son" Melissa adds

"Ok. He is some what breathing all he keeps saying is Kurama does that mean anything to you two" the paramedic adds

"That's his Uncle. He's hard to reach, and Naruto cares for him" I say

"I see" the paramedic said and left.

"He's breathing barley. What made him collapse" Melissa adds

"He said he hasn't had any sleep since Wednesday because of the swim met" I say

"No that wouldn't make he collapse more then once something is going on. I need his friend you said Sakura is a medical nin right call her and see if I can get Naruto's files" Melissa adds

"Right"

 **Leaf village**

"Ino, Sakura and Kiba you have a mission" Tsunade said

Sakura phone just rang – Tsunade blinked and glared

"Hello, Scott not a good time... Huh what Naruto collapsed and you don't know why, your mother is with him and she wants his medical files - Scott... She knows of the fox, huh after his archery met he just keep collapsing and you guys don't know why.. Ok, I ask Lady Tsunade, wait reverse summon, would it work why Lady Tsunade and me... Huh you think its something other then the fox. You mom is running tests and she just wants to have it for her files. Well ok bye"

Tsunade blinked and looked at Sakura.

"Change of plans, then Shizune, you go with them while Sakura you go see Naruto and help Miss McCall in any way, Also go to the hospital and ask for Naruto's records if they have an issue tell them it was on my order" Tsunade adds

"I'll up date you Kiba, Ino and every one else" Sakura adds

A wolf now appeared - "Sakura you ready" it said

"Give me five minutes, while I get his records you explain everything to Lady Fifth" Sakura added

"Right. As of Now miss Mccall has Naruto on a ventilator He's breathing is very weak. Scott asked us to check the seal. Its not the seal. We also check his Charka network it isn't that as well. We also talk with the Fuzz he said he doesn't even know what is going on. Naruto hasn't had sleep since Wednesday it wouldn't be that" the wolf said

"Hmm.. The Uzumaki blood line is something we don't know a lot about maybe he's gotten a virus that only his clan can" Shizune said

"If he did it would effect him whole, said entity as well" Kiba adds

"Well.. That's why Scott wanted Sakura. Melissa has it Cleared she told her boss a friend is coming who is also a doctor. He said it was fine but know what they report" The wolf adds.

"Ready" Sakura adds picking up said wolf.

"Right we will up date you my lady" The wolf adds

"Hope he's ok" Kiba said

"Naruto is strong even if its a cold he be ok" Ino adds

"Yes he will be ok, we just need to have faith" Tsunade adds

 **Hospital**

"I'm here, Hi I'm Sakura Haruno wish it was better terms, here's Naruto's File I made copies of it - I doctored everything related to the fox. So people here will no nothing" Sakura adds

"Same and Right" Melissa adds reading through it

"Sakura I'm sorry for pulling you away from there but I didn't know what else to do" I say

"No need Scott, me and your mother can find out what's wrong" Sakura said checking Naruto over.

Melissa blinks "Has he be tested for any virus where you come from?" Melissa adds

"Mostly all why?" Sakura said

"A nurse just brought his blood work back, and she said he got bit by something from a desert how ever we can't find out why he's collapsing" Melissa adds

"Hm send me back I have to talk with lady Tsunade. I get back to you on that. We did face someone who dealt with sand but there wasn't issues then, this was just before Naruto was sent out from the village" Sakura adds

"Well I'll give my number to you, its easy then summoning you each time. So we can talk via phone. When you scanned him find anything" Melissa said

"Besides what you said. Some how he's been put in to a coma what kind my power doesn't even tell. Plus even Tsunade power wouldn't be able to wake him from this. Naruto is with in his mind fighting for his life" Sakura said

"Hm" I add

"What you know something" Sakura said

"Well, would a dream cause this, Naruto said he had a nightmare for a last few days and what he told me was even weirder he said they are from the future" I add

"Dreams becoming real or hurting someone, I don't think so. I check for Genjustu and he's not under any. As for that, how is that possible. We as Ninja don't have that ability" Sakura adds

"Well that's worth a shot, I get a scan on him while you let Miss Senju know" Melissa said

I make hand signs. "Hello again" the wolf adds

"Send Sakura back will you and I send mom's number as well" I add

"Sure" the wolf adds

Sakura reappears in Hokage office.

 **Leaf village - tower.**

"That was fast everything ok?" Tsunade said

"No. Naruto is in a coma, I check his vitals everything I tried to heal it I couldn't" Sakura adds

"Anything else?" Tsunade adds

"Well Sand flee bites but that was prior to him leaving" Sakura adds

"Dammit I knew I over looked something in his file, Uzumaki curse, I should have checked him before him left to see if he had that" Tsunade adds with a sigh

"Curse?" Sakura said

"Once every thousand years it said if a Uzumaki falls in love, either with a male or a female. Weird things happen" Tsunade adds

"What kind of things?" Sakura said

"Dreams being shared, thoughts being heard, feeling pain form each other, justu being passed down to the other. Uzumaki and said person are linked its hard to explain but for Naruto be ok, said person must be at his side or else Naruto will stay in that coma for years" Tsunade adds

"How. Even though Naruto is a Uzumaki, why it choose him. They have been gone a long time" Sakura adds texting Scott what she found out

"Its rare for the men to get it it was always the females" Tsunade said

"Well I hope that was enough so it can help now we just have to wait and see" Sakura said "Right" Tsunade said "So where we go from here" Sakura adds "Just wait till Scott updates you" Tsunade said

 **Back in beacon hills.**

"This doesn't make sense this legend it makes supernatural even weirder" Melissa adds

"I know but that's what Sakura just told me"

"Well do you know where we can find his boyfriend?" Melissa said

"No l haven't even met him" I say

"Well go home I make sure he's ok" Melissa said

"Right thanks mom" I say

 **End of Scott's pov**

 **Ethan Pov.**

At same time Naruto was admitted

I fell down on my knees "Hey what's wrong?" Aiden said

"I don't know. All sudden I just collapsed. I'm in pain and I don't know why" I say

Aiden blinks as Ethan goes down again

"Its Naruto, he's in pain" I say

"Why are you feeling his pain then, and where is he?"Aiden adds

"On his way to the hospital - I have to be with him please" I add

"Fine but be back" Aiden said

 **Hospital.**

I sigh as look for a nurse I found one and sigh

"Excuse me, my boyfriend was admitted and I can't find him" I say

The nurse drools over me "A blond boy?" She said

"Ya that's him" I say

"Visiting hours are almost over, but I let you stay, just sign you name and I let you go" nurse adds

"Thanks that means everything to me" I add putting my name down

 **Naruto's room**

"His breathing is relaxed, I'm heading home for the night" Melissa said

I rush to Naruto's room only to bump in to a nurse.

"I'm so sorry I'm in a rush" I add helping the nurse off the floor

"I'm the one who should say sorry" Melissa adds

"Is he going to be all right, I'm his boyfriend, his teammates just called me to say he was here" I say

"Wait your tall, Cute hot and Sexy he was mumbling about a few minutes ago" Melissa adds

"Ya. That's what Naruto calls me" I add with a laugh

"Visiting hours are over, we don't know much other then him collapsing" Melissa said looking at me

"I know, a nurse told me the room she told me to sign my name and she said I could stay. Please it means a lot to me if I could, I don't want you in trouble or the other nurse" I say

"You seem like a Nice kid, all right I let you stay the night, if you want to stay tomorrow let me know and Well, he's in a coma. I don't know why. I looked over medical file from where he comes from there is something about a legend though in his family" Melissa said

"All right and Legend, could you tell me?" I add

"Ok, well its rare in males, it always happen in females. Once every thousand years it said to happen and weird things happen

Dreams being shared, thoughts being heard, feeling pain form each other, justu being passed down to the other. The Uzumaki and said person are linked its hard to say, said person must be at his side or else Naruto will stay in that coma for years" Melissa adds

"Does it sate for how long, and its true, I have had dreams in the last few weeks and just now when Naruto came here I could feel his pain" I add

"There is a chair in near the window, you can sit with him, but I don't know if that helps. I just found out about the Legend my self from his best friend from where he use to live" Melissa adds

"Thank you" I add and head inside.

Melissa blinks "He is what Naruto Said he was" Melissa adds as she head home.

 **That night with Naruto/Ethan.**

I sigh as I sit by his bedside holding his hand and putting my hand against his Cheek.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If I knew this, I would have come early. Adien knows, he thinks we have bonded as boyfriends. I think as well. Naruto I must tell you something. I'm a wolf same with my brother. I know you know this but I want you to hear it from me. Me and my brother also work for this guy he's well saved us when we were kids. Naruto I'm like you pain suffering, not knowing what to do. I love you, You Hyper blond idiotic spaz. I don't know what I would do with out you" I add crying.

My tears fell to his face and I felt something his thoughts about me and my brother. I laugh but sigh as well and fall asleep.

 **Next morning.**

"Poor kid, he's been here all night, should we wake him. Its almost 8am, He said he has school" A nurse adds

"Well, I'm happy that he got some sleep, he was pasting around some of the night when I came back to see if anything changed" Melissa said

"Hey wake up" the Nurse said

"Uh. What time is it" I add yawning

"Almost 8 am" Melissa said

"Crap, I'm late my brother is so going to kill me since we just moved here and all. We start at Beacon hills high today, sorry got to rush. I be back after school" I say rushing out said door

Melissa blinks and smiles "At lest he has a friend who goes there, I wonder if he will see Scott" Melissa said

"Well it is a small school maybe" the nurse adds

"We should get to work" Melissa said

"Right" the nurse adds

 **School.**

"Who are they are cute" Allison said

"Well to be honest.. I'm going for the one who isn't gay" Lydia adds

"Wait you can tell?" Allison said "Ya, look at Danny" Lydia adds

"Oh. I see, I wonder what they are talking about" Allison adds

 **Danny/Ethan Near the library shelf**

"Hi, can I ask you out, your cute" Danny said

"Sorry but I'm taken, I'm happy you did ask though he said you would ask me" I say with a laugh

Danny sighed "So your taken, I'm sorry for asking then" Danny said

"No. Its ok, my boyfriend highly talks about you" I say

"Wait your boyfriend goes here?" Danny said

"Ya. Naruto Uzumaki" I add

Danny blinks "Naruto" Danny some what yelled

Allison and Lydia blink at when Danny said that

"Ya, we been dating a few weeks. He met me and my brother at a swim met a few months ago" I say laughing

"I see and I guess you know he's in the hospital" Danny adds

"Ya, his swim team mates told me, they found out from the archery team. I was with him last night, he's in a coma. The nurse that I met said she doesn't know if he will wake" I say with a sigh

"Hey it will be ok, Naruto is tough. If you need a friend, I can be one. Naruto is my friend and I hope he makes it out of it alive then so he can tell me how he found the likes of you, just being near you is making me hot" Danny adds with a blush

"Same. Naruto always said he wants a three way or more so if you want let us know some time" I add

"He said that, he has balls then" Danny adds laughing

"I got to get to class, then after school see him. So take care" I add

"Right" Danny adds

I leave

"Danny what was that about" Lydia adds

"He's taken, and guess who's his boyfriend" Danny said with a sigh

Allison sighs so does Lydia "Well I don't know" Lydia said

"Naruto" Danny adds

"Wait, that's the cute Sexy hunk with Naruto in this photo, the Swim team sent me as a thanks" Lydia adds showing Danny the picture

Danny gets a nose bleed "Ya its him" Danny said wiping his nose on his red shirt

"Why swim team send you that?" Allison said

"Keeping Naruto's Number" Stiles said

"Wait you got it as well" Danny adds

"I paid them money for it. I need it for blackmail" Stiles adds

"Blackmail, what could Naruto have on you" Danny said

"Us" Stiles adds blushing

"Wait, classroom last month I kissed you after you got depressed saying no one loved you then that night after the lacrosse game" Danny adds

"Wait you two kissed?" Allison said

"I only kissed him so he would shut up, it was before our lacrosse game. He was being his spaz self and he just out the blue started crying and he wouldn't stop. I don't know why I did so I kissed him. It shut him up all right" Danny adds with a blush looking at Stiles. He blushed looked back at Danny then look away as Danny did this

"Don't tell me" Lydia adds

"Ya we did" Stiles said

"Well at lest you got laid, me and Jackson just say we haven't had much of late" Lydia adds with a sigh Me and Danny blush and sigh

"Lydia he come around, also Naruto has Blackmail if he doesn't" Stiles adds with a smile.

"What kind of Blackmail" Lydia said "Danny giving him a blow" Stiles adds

"What really?" Lydia said

Allison blinks "Guys don't you think having all this blackmail can kill us" Allison said

"If I like a guy, I need some dirt" Lydia said

Danny blinks "Naruto I'm so killing him when he gets back" Danny said

"Not before I kill him first" Lydia adds

"Why you want to?" Danny said

"Jackson doesn't want to admit he likes to get blown by guys and he thinks Lydia can't please him so when she pisses him off he comes to you to relive his stress" Stiles adds

"Wait I'm his scape goat?" Danny said

"Pretty much, that's why I want to kick Naruto's ass, for not telling me. I knew he like to get there done no wonder some times after Lacrosse he would come out late, you as well but I thought it was someone else not you. Plus Naruto has a knack for finding things out. I don't know how and I want to know" Lydia said

Danny sighs "Well, truth be told, He told me he was stressed because of you. He said your to demanding or something" Danny adds

"Pay back is a bitch Allison I need to talk with you later" Lydia said with a smile

"Right and Who knows besides us and Naruto" Allison said

"The whole team expect Jackson" Scott adds with a smile looking at Stiles

"Maybe Naruto got it from them" Allison said

"I don't know, but can I talk with you Danny" Stiles adds

"Ya sure see you guys later" Danny said

Stiles and Danny go to the hallway

"Stiles I know what your going to say. I will save you the trouble, it was a one night thing. I don't know if our Personality can take us being together" Danny said

"I was going to ask about our project. Plus I know I don't even know why, maybe I was in an emotional mood and you where there. I was upset about something that day any way. Danny... You said your self you wouldn't date me in a million years. So I'm fine with that" Stiles adds

"Stiles... I didn't mean to hurt you but your not my type... My type is well sadly taken and what we did I did mean it that night as your friend. I want to cheer you up and well that was my way of doing so. You said Naruto has blackmail how bad?" Danny adds

"Us doing the deed, some how he forgot his Camera in the locker room and it was recording. He's been taping Jackson to prove to Lydia that he's been mean to us, I guess he set it up to early and it got what he was after but us as well" Stiles adds

"So you think having a picture of him naked with his boyfriend in bed is better then what he did?" Danny adds

"Well its a start, the swim team has them in the shower as well, I got that as well" Stiles adds

"That one send to me" Danny said

"Perv. You just want to see his boyfriend, nude" Stiles adds

"Well duh, he is hot, and why you want it" Danny said

"Well to make a picture for a friend they have a crush on Naruto" Stiles said with a laugh

"I see and they don't want to be caught, they would just want to hide the hidden pleasure then tell him" Danny said

"Right, sent and I have to go see you later Danny" Stiles adds

"Thanks" Danny said with a smile

End of the day comes and I sigh as I wait for the bell to ring.

I sighed as the school bell went off to say it was after school. I got on my bike and head for the hospital.

Scott blinks as he gets the photo from Stiles, "You owe me" Stiles.

"Fine" Scott text Stiles as he sighs.

 **Hospital Naruto's room.**

I sigh as I go to his bed, and look at him his face was so peaceful. I hold his hand and cry.

"Naruto I don't know what I can take, you mean a lot to me" I say.

"Naruto will be fine. He's a fighter" A voice said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know any one was here or coming to see him" I add

"I'm Sakura Haruno a friend of his, You must be tall dark and handsome he was saying about before this happen" Sakura said

"That's me, So your like him a ninja" I say with a smile

"How..?" Sakura adds

"Don't worry I won't say a thing, I found out through Naruto, and the headband your hiding in your left pocket is a give away" I say

"How did you know I have it in my pocket" Sakura said

"I have a ability like your friend dog breath or Kibbles Naruto calls him. I can smell things from people. Scents, perfume, you name it" I add

"I see and Lady Tsunade just wanted an update so that's why I came, Nurse's said he had someone visiting him. Hinata is going to be crushed. Well Hinata took to long as long as he's happy I'm happy for him. If you hurt him you will have Ninjas on your ass"

"The drunk, Gambling Healer. He told me, also I have no intention of hurting Naruto. I like him so much, that I will risk it all to save it all. That kind of thing" I add

(He's like Naruto in much ways, stubborn, I didn't think he be here when I want to use justu to see how his mental state is on top of that him known Naruto must love him to tell him the truth. If looks could tell. I believe him. I can read his eyes) Sakura thought

"You know, I believe you. Its in your eyes. Naruto has had a bad past. Suffering Loneliness, being alone, that kind of thing I read that off you. I can see it in you eyes how much he means to you. I also read what I read in Naruto a bad past. Suffering Loneliness, being alone" Sakura said

"Your right, me and my brother have had a bad past, I had the worst of it. Just like Naruto. I don't like to talk about it" I add

(How can she read that off my eyes maybe Naruto means something to her) I thought

"I understand, Naruto means a lot to me, he is my friend. Its hard to see him like this when I feel helpless to do something" Sakura adds

"Right he told me, your like Tsunade a healer or something" I say with a smile

"Medic Ninja we call it, Doctor's you call it same thing I guess" Sakura adds

"Can you scan, me, the nurse told me of the Legend" I say

"Hm sure, if it helps, I want to scan Naruto to make his metal health is ok. Scanning you might help him recover" Sakura said

"I'm Ethan. I don't like to tell people my name much, but for Naruto I will" I say

"Hi, and sorry for taking your time to see him, we are just as worried you know" Sakura adds as I let her check me

She blinks looks at me " I see no wonder, you are like Naruto more ways then one. I won't tell any one. If you need a friend to talk to, just ask Naruto to reverse summon me and I come if I have the time. Any way some how what happen to Naruto made you guys linked. I don't know what it means. Its a legend with in his family. I don't know how long it last. Also just be warned you might go into a coma as well for same amount of time" Sakura said

"I see, your medical justu, let's you see scars from people, mental and physical. I'm sorry for what you read. I'm not an open person about what happen. I can't even tell Naruto right now. I want to but I rather have my brother when I do it relates to both of us" I add

"No. I'm just surprised, that Naruto would find someone who is like him. As I said Naruto had a bad past. He grew up with no parents, he didn't even have a friend until later on in his life. He was bullied, raped, beaten and left to die only a few of us relay cared for him

Most of the people are in jail or dead. Naruto is special he takes that and finds a way to turn it around.

Pain, sorrow, suffering, Loneliness and pain of being alone that's what I read in your eyes. Naruto is the same" Sakura adds

"I know what he holds, and I'm not going to run away, I rather help him with it. I know what its like to have demons you can't get rid of" I add

"I was just about to ask if he told you" Sakura said

"No I found out in a book, I decide to bring it to read to Naruto" I said taking it out

"Legends of the Hidden Lands, Myths facts, and the truth behind the tailed beasts" Sakura adds reading said title.

"I only read a few Chapters, so far, it talks about an old sage and how the tailed beasts came to be here I guess" I add

"Hm, maybe that can help, understand why they are after him" Sakura adds

"Naruto said something about that, Ninja who have bounty's on the head who joined together to take the tailed beasts?" I add

"Yes. Do you mind if I borrow your book for awhile" Sakura adds

"No. If it helps Naruto, then here, also you can return it to me at Christmas. Naruto wanted to come back and bring me if that's ok with Tsunade" I say

"I'll ask, and thanks, we want to know when Naruto was coming back. The school system here sucks" Sakura said with a laugh

"Well Naruto was going to, but this happen. Here I'll give you my cell I'm always up, there are times when it will be off those times I'm busy and sleeping" I add writing a number down and handing it to her

"Right" Sakura adds

"I see you met Naruto's Knight" A nurse adds

"Yep. Also a word out side, as well" Sakura adds

"Sure" Nurse adds

I try to hear them but my hearing is blocked by something I don't know what it was.

"So what's up" Nurse adds

"Tell Miss McCall, I ran a few tests, on Naruto's boyfriend. Same thing might happen to him, I don't know when it will happen. I saw the same thing I saw in Naruto when they brought him in. Also can you get her to call her Son, I left my phone at home and I need a ride back to my place" Sakura adds

"Sure, do you want him to met you any where?" Nurse adds

"Outside, the hospital, will do" Sakura said

Sakura comes back in with the nurse.

"Nice meting you. I'll be back maybe in a few days depends on my work" Sakura adds

"You as well, thank you" I say

Sakura nods and leaves. "I'll be at the desk until Staff change in a few hours if you need me" Nurse adds

I nod and she runs a few tests and leaves.

 **Ep 8 - Twins truth and the Future P2**

I call Adien

"What, I'm busy..." Adien said

"Well, I have issues of my own, I can't use wolf hearing on his Ninja friends"

"Wait what" Adien said

"One of his Ninja friends came and she was talking with a nurse outside the door so I tried to hear. I only got bits of it not all like I should" I add

Aiden sighs "I can't explain that maybe its his powers blocking your wolf powers or something else. Also Hale is trying to get that kid on his side do you want to me to stop him"Aiden adds

"No. We can't change history. Us being at the School is changing the history as we speak. Me and Naruto being together is changing said history as well I think. I'm not sure. Any way just focus on our mission for now and his plan will come to be. He said he would update us when it does" I add

"That doesn't make sense how are we changing history"Aiden said

"The time witch or something when we asked to be sent back in time to destroy Hale remember" I say

"Right. We have to let certain events play out but how are we changing said events"Aiden said

"We were meant to come in three years in our senior year, not our Junior year. I was to be with Danny. You with the red head that was staring at you. Among other things we can't say because it will change said events like it has. Me being with Naruto. Danny being with that Spaz kid. Her still with that jerk, him not going to London" I say

"I get your point, so we can't change history. Are there loop holes to said change though" Aiden adds

"Well one, but he might not like it" I add

"Join them and take out Hale, and go from there" Aiden adds

"Yes. How ever he doesn't know we went back in time, he thinks we went after Derek Hale" I say

 **In the future...**

"Where are they, I haven't seen them in a few days and Hale and his pack are almost to the point I want them to be when we attack" Dueclaon, said with a yell getting every one to jump

"Sir why not call them" someone said

"I have and all I get is static" Duecalon adds

"Hm.. It seems like something is in play" a female said

"What, could be more powerful then a supernatural wolf" Dueclaon said

"Someone to control Time" female said

"Wait if they went back in time then they haven't met me yet. What time period would they be sent to and why" Decluaon adds

"Maybe when Hale destroyed his Uncle the first time." The female said

"I know how to get in touch then, I write a note in there note book. They will see it. All there note books are in the lockers at the school. He does so.

 **Back in present**

Aiden sighs as he opens his locker - "So you sure"Aiden adds still on phone with me going through his things

"I guess" I say

"Um...we might have issue, he knows we are here"Aiden said

"How, that Time dude said no one will know we went back in time not even Hale's pack whom a few of them we have met" I add

"I have my note book and it reads. - The Mission is it done"

"How would he know, its been a few days there and months here"

"Maybe he wrote it after we left. Write back and if he writes back stop. He can't know we are changing history, events there should start to rewrite soon, I rather wait to events catch up" I add

"Sure" Aiden adds

"Put this: Scouting is done, Phase one can start"

Aiden sighs "ok"

 **Future**

"Sir anything?"

"Scouting is done, Phase one can start" A female said reading over his shoulder

Just she said that time was being rewritten there "Sir. What are we doing here, Adien and Ethan will know" a male said after he did he held his head

"Who?" A female said

"I haven't heard of them, if I did I would know, let's go we don't have time to waste here" Dueclaon adds

"Right" they add

 **The past**

"Aiden what just happen?" I said holding my head

"I don't know, I felt it to, maybe the future has changed and we haven't met him. Maybe we can live here until the future catches up with us" Adien adds

"Well.. I do because of Naruto. In our future he is on there side and is dating McCall after she dies because of Onis and his plans, so we get a second chance, do you want to change it" I say

"Yes. I'm with you, but we can't change major events, minor ones we can that's what that guy said" Aiden adds

"Right, I'm here until tomorrow see you at school" I add hanging up.

Unknown to me and my brother Naruto heard it all he was in and out for said hour I was there. Me and the Nurse didn't even know.

 **End of Ethan pov.**

 **Aiden Pov.**

Naruto was still in the hospital. Now Ethan was too, just after that phone call we had he went in a coma, I've been doing his home work and everything, same with Naruto's I told the teachers he was ill and they bought it for Ethan. As for Naruto I told them he's been in and out of it, those days I said I got him to do his work and they took said bait

Well sort of the hospital is the only one who knows the truth. I met some of Naruto's Ninja friends. Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru, any way Sakura explained to me what she said to Ethan.

Naruto has been like this 3 months. It was August 3 when he went in his coma. It was now October 4. Ethan went in his coma in September 3. So two months for him. Even his other friends visit Naruto when I'm not around it was crazy but I have manged to avoided Hale and his friends. Going on his Uncle has up the stakes trying to kill her for what she did most of events said happen have happen. The fight hale now had is his own demon.

I asked the doctors to put my brother with Naruto. They asked why I said it would be easy for me if I came and visit they agreed.

 **Hospital Naruto and Ethan Room.**

"This something I don't understand I hope you both be all right" I say as I get up. I wasn't looking and I bumped in to the Spaz I call him, I never got his name...

"You ok" Stiles adds helping me off the floor

"Ya, Spaz just leave it at that" I say as I walk away

"I have a name you know, I don't know why or your brother call me that" Stiles adds

"Your a Spaz, there's no point, my brother and my self are always busy, so only time we have is school or helping Naruto" I say yelling back to him.

Stiles sighs "Jerk" Stiles adds

"Just let it be Stiles" Melissa adds

"I know but he doesn't have to be rude, to me, Scott, or Issac for that matter"

"Maybe but Naruto is there only friend since they came here I think I'm not sure how would you feel if that happen to you" Melissa said

"I get your point, Scott is in between here and Naruto's home that I have nothing to do so I thought today I would visit and see how Naruto and the Jerk is"

"Well both are ok, vitals are ok, but both are still in comas and we can't figure it out Sakura can't either. Stiles just go home and I let Scott know if anything happens ok" Melissa adds

"Right. Just school with out Naruto has been Such a drag"

(In the leaf village Shikamaru sneezed)

"Well I got to get back to work, tell Scott I work to midnight then all morring tomorroww. So I been home to cook super" Melissa said

"Right" Stiles adds and leaves.

I went back to school it was lunch time I went to see my brother and Naruto.

"Hey, got a minute" A voice said

"Look Red, I don't have the time for you" I say looking at the girl.

Lydia huffs "look, you can be a jerk to Stiles and Scott but don't be a jerk to me, I'm trying to be nice to you. Naruto is my friend I understand what your going through, its hard with out him here and the names Lydia" Lydia adds

"Sorry. I just don't think as for those two I hate them they well just send me the wrong way. One is a spaz the other is a horny male going after a girl he can't have, Names Aiden, brother is Ethan, Maybe I could be friends with you and the Hunter girl, you guys seem ok better then those two" I say

"Well that's a start. Allison is her name, we are meting after school in the library to do the project we have and we need a third. Our teacher said we can have up to three" Lydia adds

"Sure. Why not I all ready did Naruto and Ethan's project, I was going to start mine by my self" I say

"So you been keeping Naruto's grades up.. I thought it was him, I heard he was in and out" Lydia said

"Yes and no, my brother did until he went in his coma. I'm doing my brother's work because we are twins and are writing is the same so the teacher's wouldn't know the difference. As for Naruto he's been in and out on those days he did for the rest me and my brother. We don't want him to fail that's all" I say

"My lips are seal, and thanks" Lydia said

"Well see you then" I add.

Lydia nods and she walks away. Scott sighs as he walks to class.

 **After school.**

"So we are waiting on tall dark and sexy, do you think he's going to show?" Allison said

"Well I think. He was kind of depressed about his brother and Naruto. He told me he Naruto was the first person to be his friend here"

"Sorry ladies, and what Lydia said is true. Naruto was my first friend. Me and my brother have issues we don't like to talk with others and Naruto just continued until Ethan said something. Any way I had an idea, how about the Druid tree" I say

"I understand and The Druid tree?" Allison said

"Yes. Long ago, there was a tree here in beacon hills. Said tree had power know one knew what this power was how ever a few people knew. Those people were called druids. They are healers to supernatural I guess you can call them, they have a lot of knowledge and are called Guardians to some. This tree is said to be in the forest of Beacon hills, how ever no one has ever found it. Legend states. It was cut down and lost its power, and many things were made out of said wood. The tree is call Nematon" I add

"Wait I heard of it, Druids used it as a gathering and its a life force for those who know of there powers" Lydia adds

"Embesirys, are those people. Legend also states some of them were also druids" I add

"Well its better then the Idea I had" Allison said

"What did you have in mind?" I say

"The weirdness in this town over the years" Allison said

"Hm, well the Hale fire is one, The Car Crash eight years ago, then a girl that was found with under a tree years ago" Allison adds

(Him and Paige. He told me...hm, if they find out about that they will find out us then him) I thought

"That tree.. I wonder if its same one?" Lydia adds

"Why?" I add

"All the weird things over the years have happen in said forest. Hale family lived here I believe ( taking out a map) said crash was here and then events with Scott and Stiles on the first day of school" Allison said marking all of them on said map.

"I see. Even so I don't know where that tree is, rumor states its a myth of this town just like the Clock tower and events years ago with said tower" I add

"The Clock tower is true Naruto, Stiles, Scott found it about three weeks in to the start of term" Allison adds taking out a large stack of papers.

"That was your project last wasn't and didn't you two get perfect marks" Lydia adds

"Yes we did, are teacher is now obsessed with what we found" Alison adds

I read what Naruto found and blink (No way... This was supposed to be lost years ago how, did he find it) I thought

"This is way over the highschool project limit" I say

"I told Naruto it was too much, but he wanted details and more information. Plus among other things" Allison adds

"Hm ok let's work on ours then we can tell Naruto as well" I add with a smile.

The weeks pass, now it was Nov 3. That project we did got us good marks. I was heading to their room when I here crying coming from said room. It was Naruto he was crying. I walk in and see him he looks at me Glares but the runs to me and gives me a hug.

"Aiden I'm sorry. So sorry, If I knew about this I wouldn't have..." Naruto was saying but I cut him off.

"No its ok. I understand. Sakura told me, and your friends told me not to give up hope I haven't. What I don't understand is this?" I say

"Oh just now. One of the nurse saw and she told me he was here and I went nuts" Naruto adds

"Well, good to have you back, I have to get to school, I let Lydia and Allison know your ok. me and them have been visiting since Ethan went in a coma and Him before that" I say.

"Thanks. I'm going to sleep.. I need my rest" Naruto adds.

"Right. I'll visit later" I say

I leave and head to school.

 **School.**

"Lydia, Allison" I yelled

Allison blinked and so did Lydia they were talking to Jackson and Scott

"Yo what's with the yelling your making my ears ring" Lydia adds

"Naruto, he woke up. I was just at the hospital" I say looking at them

"You sure, he was in a coma" Scott said

I sigh and take out my phone and show a picture I took with him.

Just as I did Scott's phone rang he walk away but I heard it

"hello, he is, well I just heard the news how, the jerks brother Stiles why are you even there. What he was asking for me, why something about a tree and Sacrifice to save Mr Argent, your dad and my mom, when, the future that doesn't make any sense, well tell him I can't we have lacrosse after school, ok bye" Scott adds as he comes back.

"What he said is true, Stiles is there right now, getting yelled at by Naruto" Scott said

"About what?" Lydia adds

"Jackson. It seems Jackson came to visit and left him a letter why he bullied us and he wants to make it up to us by treating Naruto, me, Stiles to lunch when Naruto waked up" Scott said with a sigh

"Ladies, are deal, after school. Plus my treat" I add and walk way

"Sure. I have no plans" Lydia said

"Well I do. My Aunt's in town so maybe another time" Allison adds with a sigh

"Ok. Me and Lydia can go to see him and Study date for next weeks exam can wait" I say leaving.

"Why are you even friends with that Jerk. Him and his brother have been just as bad as Jackson was" Scott adds

(He doesn't even know what's going on and he's worried about me and Ethan. He will know later) I thought

"He is Naruto's friend. They met during the sports met just before the swim met. Look I don't care if you and Stiles hate him. My self and Lydia like him. Naruto does as well. He's dating his brother. Do if for his sake then" Allison said

"Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like him" Scott said and walked away, how ever what was weird I notice him stare at my body. I blinked and sighed.

The guidance teacher blinked at me and looked in my eyes. She knew who I was but didn't say anything. It was weird she was looking through me. The day went on and it was now after school. I head to the hospital Lydia was all ready there waiting for me. She chew me out for being late and we open the door to the room and head in.

 **End of Aiden Pov.**


	10. Ep 9 - Fox Wolf P1P2

**Ep 9 - The Fox and The Wolf P1.**

 **Naruto Pov.**

I sigh as I sit up, Lydia and Aiden where on there way to see me it was weird I could here them talking out side. I didn't say anything because this new power was from the fox. I think it was. They then come in.

"Hey you two, how's life" I say

Both glare "Don't, Naruto, we were both worried sick about you Aiden and Ethan were as well, they were here every day" Lydia said looking at me

"How many times do I have to say sorry" I say looking at Ethan

Aiden sighs and looks at his brother "Naruto Uzumaki, my brother is in love with you, me and my brother weren't meant to be in beacon hills right now, you know what changed You, and what you hold" Aiden said

"What do you mean?" Lydia adds

"Me and Ethan were to come here Three years from now how ever. We ran into someone who has supernatural powers like you, Brett Talbot, Corey Bryant, Mason Hewitt, Jordan Parrish, Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero, Cora, Mellia, Kira, Scott, Hale, Lydia, Issac, Boyd, and Erica. Any way this person told us of you and what you are"Aiden adds

Scott blink out side as he heard this he listen more...

"I'm confused?" Lydia adds

"You will understand Lydia but not now, in two years you will" I say

"Ok" Lydia said

"Go on" I add

"He told us of a Prophecy.

" _Kitsune No Nine and The Omega, will share what is to come, ups and downs. The demon wolf will try to kill Kitusne no Nine and destroy what they have. He does doing so against him, he dies in front of The two wolves he loves_

 _For Kistune No Nine will be joined by father and Daughter named Sliver, A Banshee, Wolves, A ware Coyote, A Thunder Kitsune, Two Gay Wolves, A Wolf who feels like a third wheel, One who is clueless about his Ex boyfriend, A Hellhound whom doesn't know his Identity and A Ex Cameria they will be his friends and family._

 _A second Chance for Kitsune No Nine, can be in the future, you must turn back time and join him brothers Omega if you don't Kitsine No nine will be no more. Three years you must rewrite, The Demon wolf will not know only those who are druids will know._

 _They will guild all three of you to events yet to come. Three years to make a difference, some events must stay the same. Others the three of you will change, Kitsune No Nine, life was hard with sadness. Once he arrives to beacon hills history will start to rewrite_ " Aiden adds

Lydia, me blink, the door opens and Scott comes in "To change the future, why?" Scott said

I sigh "Scott, Danny, Allison, Stiles, Mr Argent, Adien, Ethan, Lydia, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Millia Tate, Peter, Cora and Derek Hale it all makes sense, as for the others they jpin down the road" I say

Scott sighs "I so didn't want this to come true" he said

Aiden looks at Scott so does Lydia and they both blink "How so and Scott what do you mean?" Lydia said

"The Nymaton. It makes sense, why I can feel it power. Its Nature Energy" I say

Aiden blinks "You can feel the druid tree?" Aiden adds

"Yes. There is something we call sage mode. It gathers all things around us it is Nature Energy This person who achieves this mode can feel any thing like that around them and make nature Energy them selves only The toad Sannin knows and I hate my pervert godfather to ask him about this so I read about it" I say

"Lydia There was a prophecy where Naruto comes from, I thought it was a joke when his friends grandmother told me and him but it make sense now ...

 _He who bears the Nine tails will have a New adventure away from the Land of Fire to a place call the Beacon. There he will met a Wolf who will change his destiny. This wolf will have a twin. They will either be on the side of good or side of evil._

 _Holder of Nine tails beware of the supernatural events yet to come, you will be special in your own way, Twin wolf also beware of the Nine tails wrath, for once it lashes no one can stop it._

 _Time will be changed to fit a thousand year old prophecy told by a wolf who's name is Hale._

 _Two Embesarys of Druids, Two Hunter of Wolves, Four Hale, One who is Alpha, One brother, Thunder Kistune, One Alpha and Beta, T_ _wo Gay Wolves, A Wolf who will be a third wheel, One who is clueless about his Ex boyfriend but finds the truth, A Hellhound whom doesn't know his Identity, witch She who wails will find and A Ex Cameria who died and was saved_ _will join He who bears the Nine tails in there quest to fight._

 _Loss and Death will come, she of Sliver and the brother of wolf. Danger awaits Beacon._

 _The true power of the Fox will awaken he who is his boyfriends will need to help with his new powers._

 _Three years, is what is at stake or more Change the Future to Change the past Brothers of Wolves will come. He who bares Ninetails will join them in quest to change the future. Events must happen but New events will come to replace events that were in the future. The Changed future will still have some events that were meant to happen_ " Scott said

Aiden blinks "So that's why you said hi to us, you knew what we were and how we were going to react" Aiden said

"Ya, but I wanted to see what you guys would do. I didn't know you guys were from three years into our future" I say

"So events that were not meant to be, The Swamp and Clock Tower" Lydia said

"Those events don't happen, in the time line we came from" Aiden adds

Scott sighs "Lydia do you mind if I talk with Naruto and Mr Mucho here, Get us some Tea will you" Scott adds handing her money.

"Sure, Naruto down the road I understand right" Lydia adds

"Ya" I say "Tell me then, Ok" Lydia said looking at us "I promise" I add as she leaves.

Aiden looks at Scott "So what you want to know, I can't tell you events from the future. I've tried to avoid you, Hale, Stiles and Issac because you have ties with me and my brother in the future" Aiden said

"I wasn't going to ask that. I want to know if I can trust you and your brother not to hurt Naruto. I care for him Stiles, Erica, Issac and a few others do as well" Scott adds

"In the future, Naruto does come, and my brother and him do date for awhile until Naruto finds out the truth. I can't say that because it will change a major event in the three year period, can't tell you as well. How ever we do change if you do wonder after her death and Mine Aiden adds

"Aiden, changing the past is dangerous, you will have to interact with Scott and the others at some point in said three year period why not now. I don't care about who the demon wolf is I know he has ties to Hale as well. Sorry his mother not him. His name is Duecalon Scott and he is Alpha like Derek Hale how ever he makes other wolves who are Alpha's join him" I say

"A pack of Alpha's, that is the danger Aiden and his brother are part of in three years and you two are like me" Scott adds looking at said brothers

"Yes and Yes plus I don't know how Naruto found out about him but this guy isn't some one to mess with. The strength you all have right now you would lose. I can't tell you events because it would change history. How ever since Naruto said his name I can say a little about him. He saved me and my brother from our hell we owe him. How ever the road we took with him wasn't right so this guy gave us a second chance to change it. After fight we have with you and Hale he came to me and Ethan and told us what I just said"Aiden adds

"So this guy rewrite your past so you two never met Dueclaon" I say

"Yes because He still saves us but we turned him down and not join his pack of Alpha's instead we come here to Beacon hills. We will met him again, the same time you do in three years and No all events we did with him are erased but we remember" Aiden adds

"If you want we can change history and you can be our friends" Scott adds with a smile

"All the damage we do to you isn't something I can let go of neither can my brother. I can't speak for my brother as for my self, I can try" Aiden said

"So you guys made a deal at lest. Me and Lydia were going to drag you lot together and hog tie you until you said something" Allison adds with a laugh

"Under normal means I would laugh at that Allison but we only did because of our future"Aiden adds

"The prophecy Naruto said in his sleep" Allison added "Yep. Didn't you see Lydia she was suppose to get us drinks?" I say "Oh I did, she has them, she's with Jackson he came to see you" Allison adds "I see. So where do we go from here" Scott said

"Let time play out. If things were meant to happen let them. As for what we said stays here until Ethan awakens then we tell him" Aiden said

"Agreed" me and Scott add

"Why don't we all study for the exam also Naruto Stiles asked me to get you laptop cheeked. My dad wants to talk with you about the rest he decoded, he said you can have it back also he uploaded a few things for you as well pass code he said you would know" Allison said. Handing me the orange laptop.

"Thanks" I add turning it on.

"What a weird laptop"Aiden said

"I know but it has things that are like us on file and other things for Naruto" Scott adds

I type in pass code that Mr Argent said I would know..

"Huh, I see. Hmm" I say typing away not looking at the people standing there

"Well?" Scott said "Mr Argent gave us files" I say

"Files?" Allison said "Ya. Records of some things in town, a file about Hale fire among other things. Get Lydia will ya. I'm getting thirsty please" I say

"Sure" Allison adds

"I see, he gave us Hunter Files and you don't want Allison to know" Scott adds

"Yes, but not just any hunter files. Ones that belong to his father Gerard Argent. He has met Dueclon, the reason his eyes are the way they are is because of him. These Files also will help us if he comes to town" I add

"I heard that name, In our time he was almost killed by Scott, Mr Argent, and Allison that was a year form now. If Mr Argent is giving these to you that event will change along with another event" Aiden adds

"Well he gave us a list of what he knows" I say with a smile

"Why?" Aiden adds

"I made a deal with him and Miss argent, protect Allison from this world he will help us and give us information, among other things" I say

"I see. Protect her, until she finds out her self"Aiden adds

"Naruto, The Clock tower... If that's real then the flood that will happen will happen as well?" Scott adds

"Flood, like the one in 55?"Aiden said

"Ya bigger though, I don't know Scott and what I don't understand is how we tie into it. Me, Aiden, Ethan, Stiles, Allison and you" I add with a sigh

Aidenblinks "I see, unforeseen event, he said that would happen if we changed too much"

"Changed too much. You two haven't at all you have is met me, Lydia a different way then it should Scott and Allison different as well what else did you change?" I add

"Ethan did, he was to go out with Danny. Events with Stiles and Danny weren't meant to happen. You and Scott together"Aiden said with a sigh

"So its a minor detail. We can find a way to solve it. It said Six kids would change the future as I said" I add

"I hope so Naruto" Scott said

"Any way, we have a lacrosse game tonight, want to come watch Naruto, I can ask my mom if she can let you out for it" Scott adds

"Sure that will be nice" I add

 _(Ethan when you wake, things are different so ask you brother)_ I thought looking at Ethan then Aiden

"Naruto something the matter?"Aiden said looking at me

"Its nothing, but to be honest I hope we don't have any attacks I just caught up with the news" I add

"Us as well"Aiden and Scott said.

Lydia comes back with Jackson and the drinks.

"So your awake, you coming to the game tonight?" Jackson said

"I might, I don't know if they let me out of here. Also I hate bullies I'm sorry about your face as well. I want to know if we can try to be friends. Since, I am friends with Danny, Lydia and other people" I add

Lydia blinks, so does Scott, Allison, and Aiden

"Uzumaki, Your weird, and one tough Son of a bitch. I don't want to be on your bad side and I rather have you on mine. So you got a deal" Jackson adds with a smile

"So party at Lydia's?" I add with a toothy grin

"If you lot are paying for booze, then sure I'm in" Aiden said

"Well how about stuff that can get you drunk in two minutes" I say bringing out my bag.

"Naruto, you didn't" Scott said

"Yep before we left I stole her whole stash" I say taking out said bottles.

 **In the leaf village**

"Shizune, where are they, every single one is gone I so need a drink" Tsunade adds

Shizune sighs, she know who took said bottles and didn't want to get her mad so she told Tsunade

"My lady Naruto took them all of them, He said you need to get sober He said that you drink too much just as Jiraiya does his peeping, and he also paid me some Ryo to get you strong Herbal tea that shipment came in today" Shizune adds

Tsunade eyes twitched "NARUTO!" She yelled fuming.

Sakura sighed as she her Tsunade yell.

"So what he do this time" Sakura said looking at Shizune who was now in the hall

"Stole her sake, before he left all of it, gave me a lot of Ryo to get imported Tea to help her sober up. I wonder what he's doing with all that though"

"Herbal tea, that is suppose to help relax and stress?" Sakura said

"Ya why?" Shizune adds

"That tea is is more then 8000 Ryo per box" Sakura adds

Tsunade blinks as she hears that because the door was open a little.

"How many did you say there was" Tsunade adds

"I don't know we haven't counted all of them I think more then 60." A chunin said

"What" Sakura and Shizune said coming back in.

"I don't know, all Naruto said to us, once she finds out her Sake is gone, I will have a plan to get her sober, and not a grouch. I brought boxes of special tea from the Land of Tea. They are suppose to be relaxing and stress free, his words" Chunin adds

"Fine get me a box, some milk and sugar. If I can't get drunk I need something" Tsunade adds

 **A minute later.**

"So how is it My lady" Sakura adds

"Refreshing, and what the brat said as well I have to give that brat credit for stealing my stash, how ever He is right. I have to pay him back some how for this. I do need to get sober, but it was a habit growing up, I just look at the import list. He paid 2000 Ryo to have it shipped here. Plus 50,000 Ryo for a four year supplie" Tsunade said with a sigh

Shizune blinks "52,000 Ryo.. I didn't think Naruto would have that much" Sakura said

"I looked at his account it seems not only did he take his money but what his parents had also" Shizune said

Tsunade blinked "I see, Sakura would you want some. We can do your training later after I had more of this" Tsunade adds with a smile.

"Great he's got you hooked on said tea now" Shizune adds

"Well ts better then booze, Yes my Lady I would love to try some" Sakura said

"True me as well" Shizune said

 **Beacon hills**

I laugh "Well she just found out" I say

Scott sighs "I'm telling her it was your Idea, but I'm surprised your drinking them" Scott said

"Well I just wanted her sober, I don't drink much but when I do I'm just a riot I sold some to Stiles dad, he said he need something strong and he saw my bag, and cornered me and asked. I told them it was my friends sisters and I told him I wanted her to get sober so I stole them. He laughed and paid me a lot for Six bottles I still have about a lot left" I say

"No wonder Stiles told me his dad was telling him more about this case and said cases going on, he thought it was his whiskey" Scott adds

"Well he was mixing it with the whiskey, so" I add

Scott just blinks and sighs but nods as well

"What is that smell" Allison said "It seems from that bottle" Aiden said whiffing it

Scott whispers to Aiden "This stuff can get us drunk. Letting you know" Scott said

"How I thought we can't get drunk as wolves" he whisperer back

"I don't know Naruto got me drunk with it, he said its harder then any booze content" Scott adds

"Harder then any booze content, ya right" Jackson adds garbing some and drinking it

Jackson burps "So" I say with a smile

"Tastes like Rum mixed with Jack Daniels" Jackson said before passing out to the floor

Aiden blinks "He's out cold" Lydia said

"Told you" I say with a laugh

"Ok, I'm so throwing said party. Naruto I buy all that off you for 300, also I got you tickets for Nickel back" Lydia adds handing said Tickets to Naruto.

"How the...they were sold out" Aiden adds

"Well this was to be a surprise for both of you, I heard you guys talking that day and they are my favorite band. I love there songs. I wanted to take both of you Plus Lydia said she had a friend who was doing stage stuff and he was given them how ever he can't go so he gave them to Lydia. How ever she has to work with him for two months as a favor" I say looking at Aiden

Aiden smiles "Ethan will be happy. Also thanks that means a lot to us. As for him don't you guys have a lacrosse game?" Adien said

"Well I think he'll wake up" I add

"So we got to go, see you there" Allison and Lydia add

"As for me, I have to met Stiles then the game" Scott adds "Right" I say "Well I be here for awhile, Naruto I'm getting something to eat want anything" Aiden adds "Sure Pizza or Pork Ramen" I say "Ok, pizza coming up"Aiden said as he left.

The others do as well.

Aiden comes back with the pizza. He and Naruto share it.

"Aiden. Can I ask you something, I want you be honest with me please no lies" I say

Aiden sighs "Naruto if you want to know what we are then we are werewolves. It seems you have a power that sense us with out us knowing"

"I know that. Aiden I don't care what you guys are there are more then Wolf shifters out there among other things. You and Ethan had a rough life growing up. I understand why your with the jerk of a boss" I say looking at Ethan.

 **Unknown** **n area**

 **(An: Boyd, Erica, and Issac Go to see Derek, to ask for help on Naruto issues and what to do, they aren't bitten yet if any one's confused)**

"Are you sure?" A female voice said

"Erica, I'm sure, getting Him to help us is a good Idea" A male said

"Boyd, Naruto said we can't trust him" A Second Male said

"Issac, Naruto is just over protective of us, he's our friend but I never turn down an offer" Boyd adds

"Boyd is right, Hale gave us this gift, Naruto also has it I think I can't tell but I also trust Naruto, when no one wanted to be around me, he hung out with me. Said he knew how it felt to be alone. He became my friend same with Boyd" Erica said with a sigh

"As for you didn't he save you from your father by giving him taste of his own by kicking the living day lights out of him breaking his ribs among other things"

"I remember and my father is still recovering, the damange was so bad" Issac adds

 **Flash back. (Issac pov)**

 _"Let him go you piece of shit" - Naruto said_

 _"Who the hell are you, get out this is none of your business" Issac father said_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, his friend and yes it is when you beat him to the point he crys, so I'm doing him a favor Kicking your ass, so he doesn't have to be scared of you any more"_

 _"Naruto don't, he's not worth it" I say_

 _"Issac he is to me, he's beat you for the last time once I'm done with him he will never hurt you again, I'm your friend. You need people in your life like me, or Scott. We are your friends" Naruto said kicking Issac father in the balls then the jaw (blood hit the ground) Naruto then grabs him and punches his ribs and kicks them as well (crunches and snaps were heard)_

 _"If you leave never come back" Issac dad adds before passing out._

 _"He's never coming back here you worth less piece of shit, you shouldn't even be called his father" Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto...that was, can you teach me, just in case" I say_

 _"Oh. Um I went over board and sure. Grab your things your staying with me for awhile" Naruto said_

 _"Ok" I add_

 _ **End of flash back**_

"How that turn out?" Erica said

"I lived with him for a few weeks, then he paid for an apartment for me but that didn't last long the police got involved and I was sent to live with dad again. Naruto was pissed and complained about abuse but a court over ruled him" Issac adds with a sigh

"He's helped us all. Risks are involved so we should see Hale and get him to help us with Naruto. I don't even know if he's out yet last I heard from Stiles was he was still in a coma" Boyd said

"Right" Erica adds "Fine" Issac said with a sigh

Hale sighs and sees the three

"What you three want if its about your friend, he's out of the hospital" Derek said

"When?" Issac said

"Just before the school day, if you lot were only here because of him then be warned he shouldn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong" Derek said leaving.

"That was vague, let's go to the hospital" Erica adds

"Maybe Naruto was right and Sure Erica" Issac adds

All three leave Hale looks at them

"Uzumaki...what the hell are you" Derek adds as they head to hospital

 **Hospital...**

"Miss McCall, when can I leave. Please, I hate hospital's" I say sighing

"Sakura, told me that. Naruto if you promise to update me for the next week. I let you out tonight" Melissa adds

"Well Scott did say he wanted me for the lacrosse game" I say

Melissa checks her watch "Well, that's in an hour" Melissa adds

Knock was heard. "Come in its open" Melissa adds

Melissa blinks as she sees three people walk in.

"Hey, how are you" Boyd said

"Naruto I'll be back in twenty minutes" Melissa adds

"Ok. Other then being here good I guess" I say

"Hey" Erica adds "Yo" Issac said

"Erica, Boyd, Issac how are you guys" I say

"Better shape then you it seems" Boyd said

"True. I haven't seen you guys much, since I started school. You guys doing good" I say

"Well besides me living again with my dad, Erica having a panic attack and Boyd breaking his hand, nope we are fine" Issac said

"So when you out of here we should by you lunch" Erica adds

"Tonight maybe. If not tomorrow" I say

"Why is Jackson out cold?" Boyd adds

"He drank some booze, and it knocked him out" I say showing them said bottle.

Erica laughs "So that booze can knock you flat out like him" Issac said

"Well depends on how well you hold your liqueur" I say

Jackson groans and wakes up "Eh..that is hard core..Naruto what time is it" Jackson said

"Half hour before the game" Erica said

Jackson pukes in a bucket that was near by

"I told you, harder then any booze, you should have listened" I add

"Fuck you" Jackson adds "Well if you want to" I say with a laugh getting the other three to laugh as well "Really funny smart ass, how much longer before its out of my system" Jackson said

"Well you been out cold since 3:30, So I say about an hour or so left, it will be out by the time the game is over I think" I say

"Well, see you there. Also you three if you want come watch as well" Jackson adds and leaves

"Strange" Erica said

"Well I've been changing him since I came to beacon hills" I add with a laugh.

"We can see" Issac adds

"Also we ran in to Hale. He has a warning for you. - Don't stick your Nose in his business where it doesn't belong or something" Erica adds

"Well he can go Fuck him self. I vow to protect my friends. I dislike him and him to me so if you see him tell him this - I don't give a rats ass, and I will butt in, because if its my friends who are in danger I vow to protect them and I will do anything thing necessary to do so, even if I have to kick his sorry furry ass" I add

"Ok" Boyd adds

"Any way its good to see your ok, we got to go see you at school" Erica adds

"Right" I say

The three of them leave unknown to them Derek was listening in.

(How does he know, what does he know, I wonder if McCall will tell me) he thought and leaves.

 **Locker room Five minutes before the game**

"Jackson, not the shoes" Coach said as Jackson threw up on them.

"Sorry, Food poisoning been sick since 3:30 this afternoon" Jackson said as the coach went in his office as every one got ready for the game

Scott, Stiles sigh "Ya right, he took Naruto's booze and drank it, knock he flat out till now" Stiles adds in a low tone

Danny heard this "How hard core is the booze" Danny said sitting Naked besides Stiles who was in his boxers.

"Umm" Stiles adds

"Stiles, you going red dude" Scott adds with a laugh as he takes of his shirt

"Fuck you" Stiles adds "Ok if you want" Scott baring it all "Wait what" Stiles adds looking at his best friend Danny looks at Stiles then to Scott. "I would so screw Scott, he hot and Stiles he means it" Danny adds with a laugh

"Fuck you as well" Stiles said sighing "Well we been there done that" Danny said with a smile

"Four way. Naruto, me, you Stiles" Scott adds looking at Danny. "As hot as that sounds, I would" Danny adds laughing

"Both of you stop picking on him. Plus I would agree to that four way" A voice adds

"Naruto?" Scott, Danny and Stiles say at same time "Who Else your fairy godmother" I say with a smile. "Mine yes" Stiles adds with a laugh

"Well Stilinski you got your wish – see Danny Naked" I say

"Wait what" Danny said

"Oh, so you haven't told him, you want him more ways then one, or the fact you say his name every time you wank your self" I add

Danny blinks then looks at Stiles. Scott then looks at me

Stiles goes beat red looking at Danny. He blushes...

"Pay back is a bitch, also how could you, I told you when I was drunk. Most of it and as for me wanking off, you were there as well, I have some blackmail of my own" Stiles said

"What I'm not the only one I have blackmail on, every one including Allison and what would that be" I add

"You wanking off at my house, along with me because we were both drunk and us have a three way with Hale" Stiles said

Danny blinks. Jackson does as well.. Scott has his mouth wide open

"You, Hale and Naruto... When that happen?" Jackson said laughing

"About three weeks after Naruto came here, he was so depressed one day that I want to cheer him up so we got drinking one thing lead to another me and him took our selves to Hale's house for privacy we didn't know he was there and he watched as we screwed the pooch. He saw the booze and he drank it then he joined in. Only thing is he doesn't remember it all we do, On top of that Naruto videotape the whole thing" Stiles adds

Scott blinks "Hm maybe we could use that as Blackmail against him, if he trys to try something" Scott said

"Ya it could. Stiles, do you even remember why I was depressed?" I say

"Um something about a gift for a birthday or something, I had like a lot to drink that day" Stiles said

"Yet, you bang three of the hottest guys and you can't even remember that" Jackson adds

"Five: Naruto, Danny, Issac, Derek Boyd" Stiles adds

"Issac and Boyd didn't see that coming" Danny adds

"Well Leahy is totally perfect for Stiles, I have slept with him as well, same with Boyd" I say

"Wait when?" Scott said

"Just before I dated Ethan, I was with Boyd, he dumped me for Erica and they been with each other since and Issac well Since Jackson told me he had a crush on me" I say with a shrug.

"I was drunk, I over heard him, because he lives cross the street from me" Jackson said

"You screwed him as well Jackson the three of us, at that party the foot ball team had about two months after I came to school" I add

Jackson sighs "Guilty. What's with us eh" Jackson adds

"I know who has the bigger stick any way" Stiles said with a laugh...

"Ya right you don't know my dick size" Jackson adds

"Na but Naruto told me. I was shocked but surprised. Your size is 10 Danny, Issac and Boyd are 11 and Half Scott I've known for years since we are best friends. He's 13, same with Naruto and Ethan and I'm 12 and half" Stiles adds with a smirk

The four boys blink "Wait how do you know Ethen's?" I say "Swim team, they were being Perverts the night he sleep over, they measured him" Stiles adds

"No wonder we were cold for half that night" I add with a smirk

"I can't blame the swim team, Cute guy hooks up with there Captain" Stiles adds with a laugh

"True. Good luck, and see you later" I add leaving.

"Well that's something you don't hear every day, who's screwing who or guys sizes who you want to know about" Danny adds with a laugh

"Just great. Why do we even put up with him" Jackson adds with a sigh

"I don't know because he's a spaz like Stiles and the fact he has made you more nice towards us instead of a Jerk" Scott said looking at the Co captain.

"True. Plus He's one weird kid. I'm surprised he can change people's out looks on things" Jackson said

 **Game**

"So Naruto are you out?" Allison said as she was sitting with me in the stands

"If Scott's mom says its ok, and Sakura agrees as well then yes. I so hate hospitals, Believe it" I add hugging Aiden

Aiden blinks but nods "Naruto he will be fine, my brother is stronger then you know" Aiden adds hugging said boy back.

"Aidenwhy don't you and your brother try for lacrosse" Lydia said

I might haven't decided, My brother told me he wants to be with Naruto, so he's signing up from Swim team" Aiden adds

"Believe it. Go guys, Kick some ass Scott, you to Stiles. Danny you rule the others drool" I say yelling

"They can't hear you" Lydia said

"No Scott can" I add low tone so Aiden can here Aiden laughs but nods

Scott looks up in the stands and laughs as he hears his friend cheer for him and Stiles

"Hey what's funny?" Stiles adds

"Naruto. He just yelled for us to kick ass, I heard with my hearing" Scott adds

"Well we are a bit, Danny Naruto says Your Rule and the other team Drools" Stiles said with a laugh

"How did you here that from here?" Danny said looking at the stands then to Stiles

"He text me, I went to get some water and saw my phone with Text so I open it and it was a video with the group cheering and Naruto on it as well" Stiles adds

Naruto was in the stands heard this. And take out his phone and starts to Rap on video. Lydia Allison, Mr Argent, and all looked at Naruto as he did In Naruto mind Kurama was on the floor laughing his fuzz off..

 **In the land of lighting. - Eight tails Sneezed**

"Yo, my bro what's with the fro?" Bee said

"Kurama he's laughing his ass off, for some reason he thought of me and you" Eight tails adds

"What's Mr Nine laughing about that has you in a rout?" Bee said

"His host is raping your style and its so funny that Kurama is sending a metal image to all of us" Eight tails added

 **Beacon Hills**

I smiled as they scored he rap some more and Sent it to Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Allison Scott, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Erica, Issac, Boyd, The Swim team and Archery team. As well as his friends in the leaf village, and the rest of the School

Scott laughs again "Naruto stop your making me laugh too much" Scott said looking at me as he was on the bench.

"Sorry, showing team spirit" I say looking at the others.

"Where you learn that, you should make it a habit?" Lydia said looking at the video

"Well a friend of mine, he said his brother raps and wanted some one to out do him because it drives him up the wall" I say with a shrug

"So you did it because you were board or just want to cheer the team on" Chris Argent said

"A little of both. I've been stuck in a hospital for a few months I need to set loose you know" I add with a laugh

"Naruto if you don't sit down no Ramen for you at all and I make you stay three more weeks" Melissa adds looking at the blond teen..

"NOOoooo not my Ramen... I need my Ramen or my Ethan" I say the last part sighing Aiden laughs so does every one there

"You have Ramen on the brain don't you eat anything besides Ramen" Lydia adds

"Well Deer, pork, Chicken among other things Miss McCall has well just say trained me to be a good puppy" I say with a laugh

"We all you did when you moved here was Ramen, and Milk. You need more then that and well I did" Melissa said

I sigh The team scores again and it was the end of the game...

 **Ep 9 - The Fox & The Wolf P2. **

Time passed and it was now heading into December. Me and Aiden visited Ethan each day. The others did as well. Hale tried to come find us how ever he was surprised that I was helping Scott. Aiden told Scott how to help his wolf powers we did that at my place among other things. I stared at Scott maybe I was in love with my best friend but I liked Ethan and I sigh as I did.

Adien looked at me and looked at Scott as well.

 **School**

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Aiden said looking at me.

"Believe it, Aiden, what's up" I say as I get ready class.

"You have powers of your own but you don't know what they are?" Aidensaid as he opened his and Ethan lockers were right beside mine. Aiden two from the Left of me, while Erica's was beside me on that side. Ethan locker was next to mine.

"I think I'm not sure. I've had weird dreams of the future but its not like they can come true since we are changing history" I say with a sigh

"Naruto. I don't know what to say to change your mind, be ready for anything He will hurt you at all costs and I don't want Ethan to get hurt that is why we are changing this" Aiden adds

"Then what about where you die, how will that change or will it" I say looking at him

"You had a dream about me dieing from our time line" Aiden adds

"Ya the same time Allison dies. I seen both through my clones eyes in the dream, I don't want to lose either of you... Both you and Ethan are persious to me" I say

Stiles was heading to his locker when he saw Naruto and Aiden talking...

Aiden blinked (Persious, ... Even though what we did he thinks as persious people) Aidenthought

"Naruto. Don't, all we do is hurt people. We even hurt you in that time frame. We got you killed. If it happens again it will hurt Ethan he loves you. He adores you" Aiden said looking at me

I blink "Aiden. I don't care, I mean what I said. Both of you have been good to me. I know you hurt me. I also hurt you. I have seen it. Aiden you and Ethan were brought back to help me, and I guess fix me getting Killed" I add looking at Aiden He then blinks and sighs "Look Naruto I don't want you to get hurt for Ethan's sake. So please stay away from us, I don't want to hurt you" Aiden said

I blink my eyes change from my blue - to a Gold orange and I slam my locker "Fine both you and your brother can go to hell" I say looking at him.

"Naruto" Aiden adds

"No. I love your brother He means everything. My world. I thought Sakura, or Hinata were that how ever I now know my soul belongs to your brother. We have a bond I'm not severing that bond just because of his jealous brother who wants me out of the picture. I am your brother's everything as well. I don't care I will protect him from the road of darkness, by dragging my self in his path to stop him. I will put my life on the line for his sake, that's what he means to me" " I say as my body goes a red and the fox Charka comes around me My Eyes Flash between A golden Orange and my Fox Eyes A blood Red

Stiles sees it getting worse.

Aiden backs up (This aura its so raw what is it) Aiden thought

"Naruto, don't he's not worth it" Stiles adds shouting at me

"Stiles stay out of this" I growl at him, as my Charka brings to from Tail cloak around me.

(What the what is he, he isn't wolf) Stiles adds

"Aiden. I vow to protect him from the darkness, I saw one of my close friends go down that path. I don't want both of you to go that way. I will stop you. If I have to" I say

"What is that Aura around you... Is that how you knew that I was a wolf and Ethan as well" Aiden adds.

I strike my arm forward and it hits Aiden into on of the lockers behind him. Crunching was sounded in the area.

No one was here as of yet to see any of this

"Aiden I don't want to hurt you. I love Ethan. He.. Means everything to me" I say

"Naruto you don't know what damage we did in the time line" Aiden said as his eyes go to his omega clour.

"Stiles, get out of here. I don't want your hurt please. You mean a lot to me as well" I say looking at him as my fox like futures come to from.

"Kistune No Nine... Kyuubi. I thought it was a myth growing up" Stiles adds

Aiden blinks (The Nine tailed Fox?) Aiden thought

"Stiles Please go, I don't want to hurt you" I say to Stiles

"Naruto I care for you this isn't you, nor the Demon that is sealed with in you. Look Aidenis being a jerk right now. This isn't the way" Stiles adds

Aiden sees Naruto's eyes flash a Gold Orange (no way he's an omega, those eyes they are different what is he, it can't be can it, am I wrong? but how he wasn't bitten in our time line – Maybe we are changing too much). Aiden thought

"Naruto. I care for my brother, I don't want to hurt you either but you leave me no choice" Aiden adds kicking me away.

I growl it vibrates through the area... "Aiden Don't or you will be in the hospital" I say

"If it means for you to leave me and my brother alone then so be it" Aiden adds

I sigh and think as my teeth become fangs, my fingers became nails I then start to fight Aiden

We trade blows each vibrated in the area Stiles had to cover his ears because it was bad

Adien punches me with his claws I spit blood to the floor, how ever it heals (Healing powers, what is he) Aiden thought.

I grab His arm and break it He growls in pain. I then brake his jaw, by punching him he skids across the floor, I then kick him in an another locker.

The noise vibrates through the area. Aiden gets up.

"Stop Naruto. Please. Ethan will feel this pain as well" Aiden said as he coughed up blood.

I blink and start to cry Stiles sees this and wraps him self around me and looks at Aiden. "Leave, you just made him cry, with that statement, he loves your brother don't you see that. His power can't be control as of yet. If he went more then the tails he showed he could have killed you. Don't you know the legend of the Nine tailed Fox" Stiles adds

"No only that the Sage of Six paths was holder and that he saved the world years ago. It goes from one to Nine, in said legend most of them were sealed in people because of fear these entity have destroyed many things over the years but they were peaceful at one point"Aiden said getting up slowly.

"Yes that is only half the story, the ones who have the tailed beasts sealed in them have power to control said beast, power and all but for a price, said price is if the beast is removed from the host. The host dies. If the host is killed The beast will be free" Stiles said looking at me where Aiden hit

Adien blinked "So that hit I did.."Aiden said

"Yes, if it was any higher it would have killed Naruto. He dodge it with his Charka, Aiden he doesn't want to hurt you but by force he will. Your brother it seems helps him calm. Like Anger triggers your wolf, it does the same for him" Stiles adds

Aiden looks at me "Naruto. I told you, all we do is hurt. I don't want to, it seems I did and Ethan will feel it thanks to your link. I will leave, but head my warring Next time I will hurt you to the point where that power will not stop me from protecting Ethen. If we fight again one of us will die. I don't want that Naruto" Aiden adds heading to a bathroom

The floor in the school hall way was covered in blood, mine and Adiens. I was in bad shape.

"Stiles.. I'm sorry" I add looking at him

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, you just want to protect me" Stiles adds

I pass out "Naruto dammit" Stiles adds

Stiles sighs and gets me to my locker, by making me lean against it.

People start to come in to the School and see the mess and Stiles holding me

One of them was Scott, and Lydia.

"Stiles what the, Naruto?" Lydia said looking at Scott who both rushed to me.

"What happen, why is he bleeding and why is there blood on the floor" Lydia adds

Issac, Boyd and Erica come in to school now and see this.

"Naruto, oh my god" Erica adds

"What happen why is Naruto in bad shape?" Issac adds

"Is he all right?" Erica said to Stiles.

"I don't know, He was fighting Aiden, they were yelling at each other about Ethan. Naruto took a few shots to the ribs, and face. Aiden got most of Naruto's blows it was a site to see. Any way Aiden gave a low blow to Naruto by saying Ethan would feel his pain or something. Then Naruto started to cry, he stopped and I rushed over to him. I yelled at Aiden threw a few punches of my own (Shows hand, witch was broken) Naruto broke his jaw and I broke his other side of his jaw in doing so I broke my hand" Stiles adds

"We should get him to your mother McCall, is she home or on duty now?" Issac adds

"At home, she has the late shift tonight, I call her" Scott adds calling his mom.

The teachers see the scene and Naruto as well.

"Mr Stilinski what happen, why is Mr Uzumaki like that?" One teacher adds

"He had a fight with another student Sir and I saw the whole thing. I also had to do something as well. It was self defence on Naruto's part sir. The other student started it and I finished it, said student verbally attacked Naruto to the point Naruto got mad then they started fighting as you can see said lockers sir, plus the blood on the floor"

"Why didn't you get any staff, the principal should be here and a few teachers" the teacher said looking over Naruto.

"It was a little to late sir, they began to fight and I was in the middle of it dodging all of this. As for the student after he saw the state Naruto was in he was crying as well because they are friends. It was a fight over someone they both care about. I got involved because Naruto is my friend and all of us here me, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Scott Lydia, Allison and Jackson care about Naruto. Melissa McCall is on her way, she is a nurse so she can look after Naruto.

"Mr McCall, is it true your mother is on her way?" The teacher said

"Yes sir I just called her, Naruto is to call her every hour he just got out of the hospital, this will put him back in by the looks like it" Scott adds.

"Bring Mr Uzumaki in to the Nurse office, Mr Stilinski, warning for you and Mr Uzumaki. Next time I won't go easy on the both of you. Eight weeks of Detonation, with me every Friday. I will allow you to play lacrosse, how ever you must serve that detonation after those games if on a Friday. Same with Mr Uzumaki, he is captain of the Archery team and Swim team. Said days as well

No fighting is allowed on school grounds, how ever I have had my share fights in highschool and I understand what some of you go trough. As for you Aiden same amount of time but on Mondays. - I want your version" the teacher said

"It as the Spaz said Sir self defence on Naruto's part I got mad and hit Naruto. He didn't hit back until I mentioned someone we care about then it went form there. I am sorry for my actions how ever I also deeply care for the same person Naruto does" Aiden adds warping his hand

(He's a wolf his wounds are not healing what power Naruto has) Stiles thought

"That is fine - you and Mr Stilinski will clean the floors, I let your home room teachers know. As for ever one here Get to class"

"Yes sir" Stiles and Aiden say

"Sir is it all right if we stay with Naruto?" Erica adds

"Right Miss Reeves, you, Boyd and Mr Leahy have spares. Yes you guys can,

As for you Mr McCall, Miss Martian and You Miss Argent I will give you half hour no later. I will also let your home room know" the teacher adds

"Thank you sir" Lydia adds

 **Nurse office - twenty minutes later.**

"Naruto hold still" Melissa said

"Miss McCall, these will heal, I can wash them my self" I say with a sigh as Melissa finished washing Naruto's wounds

"Naruto do as my mom says, please" Scott said

"Sorry Scott and ok" I add sighing as Melissa finished doing the bandages.

"I'm surprised your teacher didn't suspend you Aiden or Stiles" Melissa said putting Stiles hand in warping until he could see a doctor

I sigh and look at Stiles "Stiles thank you" I say

"Right" Stiles adds

"There, Stiles come for a. Xray after school, I have it booked, I know its broken, what happen" Melissa adds looking me then Stiles

"It was about Ethan, Aiden want me to break up with him because of there issues I told him no and that's why we took it out on each other" I say then I sigh and pass out

"Well I looked him over, - broken arm, ribs, full Jaw, collar bone, I had to get him to the hospital with those" Melissa adds

"Eh" Stiles adds

"Any way you can get to class Naruto will be fine, even your teacher gave your four half hour. Erica, you three don't mind staying with Naruto until you have class?" Melissa adds

"No Miss McCall, Naruto is our friend. Its fine, we can keep him in the loop with class, because I'm in his Second Period, Issac is his third. Boyd, Scott, and Stiles are in his last period. As for his first ever one here expect me and Boyd and Issac" Erica said with a smile

"Right. Scott call me if Naruto coughs up blood, his ribs might be an issue" Melissa adds leaving

"Ok. Mom" Scott adds.

"Can we talk with Naruto about something, while we do can you get his work from our class, we have to head back in a few minutes any way" Stiles adds

"Sure, I was just going to ask, also his locker is next to mine so I also know his combo so I get his books, Boyd want come with me" Erica adds

"Sure" He said and the two leave.

"I have to go, my locker is opposite from Naruto's so Lydia come with me and we can head to class" Allison said

"Right" Lydia adds and girls leave.

"I get be in the other room then getting him some water" Issac adds he leaves as well.

"Well what?" Scott adds

"His wounds weren't healing. Wolf power is suppose to heal right. What ever Naruto is his power blocked the wolf power from healing. Aiden's hand was still bleeding I could see it through the warp. Also his other wounds were taking more time to heal" Stiles adds

"Hmm, You saw what happen right" Scott said

"Ya, but I got blinded buy this red aura so when that happened I couldn't see much" Stiles adds lieing

"I have seen that as well. It did the same thing how ever if it blocks wolf powers wouldn't it also block Naruto's healing power from the Fox?" Scott adds

"I don't know, Naruto's wounds are healing but taking a slow time to heal. I wanted to let you know about that" Stiles said showing Naruto's ribs.

"What is he then" Scott adds

"He might be like you guys a wolf but with the fox maybe said bit turned him half Wolf half fox" Stiles adds

"Wait and see, but we should keep an eye out though if he is that means we have a new a pal with us on this crazy adventure" Scott said

The day goes on, Stiles and Aiden clean the floor I head back to class after lunch and take notes for the rest of the day

After school Stiles has his hand checked, Aiden as well. Stiles tells Aiden about Naruto's power Aiden blinks and nods understanding reason behind his hand. He says sorry to Stiles and he does the same. I head home for the night. I call Scott's mom and let her know I wanted to be at my place and she said if Scott or Stiles spent the night with me it was fine They both did.

 **End of Naruto pov**

 **Stiles pov - A few weeks later it was Dec 4.**

I sighed as I thought what happen, that day with Naruto. Ever since then, Naruto has been in the dumps not seeing any one At school Naruto does his work then from there disspears all of us don't know where he goes. His Ribs haven't healed, where Aiden took a swipe at them. I was at the hospital sighing then that's when he woke up.

"Spaz?" Ethan adds

"Huh. Ethan, hang I go get a nurse" I add sighing I do so and the nurse cheeks Ethan over and tells me he just needs rest and he be fine. I said I wanted to talk with him for awhile and she said it was ok.

"I have a question, for you spaz why you hear where's Naruto and why do I feel Naruto's in pain" Ethen said sitting up the best he could.

I sigh "I'm here on Naruto's part... I've been worried about Naruto for weeks after what happen" I say with a sad smile looking at Ethan.

Ethan. looks at me with a confused face "Explain" Ethan said

"Well to start you have to go back to before you went in a coma like Naruto" I explain every thing Naruto waking blaming him self. Naruto's video at the game, Aiden becoming our friends, Aiden and Naruto fight what was going on with the Alpha and that we know both of them are wolves and events we had here in the hospital as well.

"Why did my brother?" Ethan. adds

"That's the reason we are trying to figure out, I've becoming every day to see if Naruto has come to visit you, well he has but when every one's asleep and I don't know where he's gone. Every day after school since that day your brother had the fight with him he disappears and no one can find him, Aiden has tried, Scott as well. His power blocks out wolf power it seems" I add

"Stiles, I'm sorry for calling you Spaz, if you know the truth then you know why we couldn't be around you. Also if Aiden has done that fight early then there bigger fight happens soon" Ethan adds with a sigh

"Well I am one, Naruto is as well. What do you mean?" I say

"In our time line Aiden and Naruto fight because of Me. Any way you lot don't know we are the Alpha's yet, Naruto knows but doesn't tell you guys. I hit on Danny and Naruto the first day I arrive and I get kissed by both of them, you get Jealous because you like Naruto and kiss him when me and Danny kiss in the hall way. Naruto asks why and you tell him you like him. Danny gets jealous because he also likes you, but doesn't want to tell you. Any way going Naruto want to ask me out and I turn him down because I was dating Danny

Aiden says all we do is hurt people. Naruto then tells us about his life growing up and the Fox he holds. He then tells us he doesn't care we are supernatural he still likes us calling us persious friends. Aiden gets mad and that's how the fight starts. Naruto goes four tails and hurts Aiden to the point where he doesn't heal" Ethan said

"Lucky it wasn't four. Only one" I say

"You saw?" Ethan adds

"Every thing you said happen the way it did but Naruto went one tail instead of Four also it went a little different but most of it was the same, but did Naruto cry when Aiden said you would feel it as well?" I say

"No we didn't tell him that, so events that happen can change as well, hm. Stiles where is my brother?" Ethan adds

"With the lacrosse team. He asked coach if he can join. Some one quit the team and coach said Aiden could take his place. How ever Patrice was done about two hours ago, I've been here since then I haven't even had a shower yet" I say

"I see, what about Naruto" Ethan adds

"I don't know. Only see him at school, and the games. The Swim team might know or the Archey team, other then that I can't say" I add

"I can feel Naruto pain, he's thinking about what Aiden said and taking it to heart. I don't want to see him like this maybe we aren't meant to be" Ethan adds with a sigh

"Well check inside you heart, Wolves have mates right. What if Naruto is your mate" I say

"If that is true then why would my brother want to break us. Mate bounds can't be broken" Ethan said "Well is he your mate?" I say Ethan sighs and thinks "Yes, but what's weird is I have two mates. Naruto and one other" Ethan adds

"It is said if wolves have more then one mate something happens to make that happen, in the time line you come from Naruto is he a wolf?" I add

"No why?" Ethan adds

"Well I think he became one, I don't know how" I add

"Wait it is said if a mate bound is strong the mate can turn with out being bitten, and his eyes will be Gold or a different colour depending on said person" Ethan adds

"That's what happen in the fight against your brother. I said something about him not being the fox and his eyes went that colour they flashed between his Fox eyes witch were a blood Red with a hint of Orange to Blood Golden Orange when Naruto said this: _No. I love your brother He means everything. My world. I thought Sakura, or Hinata were that how ever I now know my soul belongs to your brother. We have a bond I'm not severing that bond just because of his jelous brother who wants me out of the picture. I am your brother's everything as well. I don't care I will protect him from the road of darkness, by dragging my self in his path to stop him. I will put my life on the line for his sake, that's what he means to me_

Your brother then made some comments and I did as well, Naruto said this as well, his eyes fully went that colour after he said this _Adien. I vow to protect him from the darkness, I saw one of my close friends go down that path. I don't want both of you to go that way. I will stop you. If I have to"_ I say

"Hmm. Maybe us getting together early sparked our bond, that we have in my time line... As for Naruto being one of us that doesn't happen and In our time we do get together and we do date. That is after something happens to Aiden and Allison. Danny dumps me and finds out the truth about wolves ect I then date Naruto the same day. We become fast friends and boyfriends the same way it happen in this time, but in our time Naruto was my mate. I didn't have a second mate though I also bite Naruto in our time line after said event." Ethan adds

"I see. The mark takes him or does it combine with his fox?" I add

"Combines with his fox in our time Maybe that's what happen in the fight. Mate bond plus it change him during the fight" Ethan adds

"Hm. So things are different, with you guys coming early things change" I say

"Ya. That's what happens when you change time. Its rare for Events that meant to happen to change as well" Ethan adds

"Well it could be for better or for worse. Your boss hasn't shown up yet" I add

"Well he still might" Ethan adds with a sigh

I sigh and Ethan does as well. Aiden who was there heard everything between me and Ethan

(I was right... Naruto is Ethan's mate, but his eyes don't make sense, I'm sorry Naruto. If I knew that I wouldn't have done what I did. Ethan I'm sorry as well) Aiden thought before going in.

"Hey bro" Aiden adds

"Don't Hi bro me, I know what you did. I felt it not because of Naruto's power, but ours. Naruto is my mate for fuck sakes Aiden. How could you. Didn't you see the Signs?" Ethan said

"No. I didn't, I thought it was puppy love, because of the other time line. If I knew it was a mate bond I wouldn't even did that" Aiden adds looking at his hand.

" Aiden look as I said Naruto cares for your brother. They bond has become bigger then a mate bond. Its bonded Ethan to Naruto what that means is over the next few years or so, Ethan can be like Naruto a Ninja, how ever it will work with his wolf form. So Taijustu, look I'm not saying what you did was right but Naruto is so depressed that is killing him, we don't even know where he goes after school" I say

" Aiden. Stiles is Right. I can feel Naruto, his pain. Even the wound you did to his ribs" Ethen adds

"Maybe I was wrong and a fool. It doesn't explain how this fight was still a lot like the fight from out time line. It played out differently with both of us saying different things but some of it was the same. Also what is Naruto" Aiden adds

"He is the holder of the Nine tailed fox" Scott adds coming in the room.

"Nine tailed Fox?" Ethan adds

"Didn't Naruto tell you two anything?" I say

"Only he held a demon, said demon destroyed his parents and his village when he was born. Also that said demon was sealed with in him, he mentioned a Fox but I thought he was joking" Ethan adds

"The Nine tailed Fox has a Name said name is Kurama, Here its called Red Kistune or Red Fox. Any way going on Naruto has to power to control said fox. Each tail Naruto brings out puts stain on Naruto. How ever his family held said fox for years. Each tail can do a lot of damage, The damage Aiden saw is only the first tail" I say

Adien blinks at his brother "In our time line Naruto did Four and Five tails. The damage was way worse then he did a few weeks back" Aiden adds

"Yes. Also there is a group after him for what he holds. They want said fox to take over where Naruto lives. So that's why Naruto understands your pain and suffering" Scott said looking at said brothers

"So this group is what are boss is like?" Aiden said

"I don't know what your boss is like but This group has killed many people in there path to get what they want. There is Eight others like Naruto. All of them have been captured expect, Seven, Eight, Two, and One Tails" Scott adds

"What does the person what to do with with these entiys?" Ethan adds

"Bring back the person who made Charka and Ninjustu. The Sage of Six path, mom and rise Ten tails. Said Ten tails is all nine put together. Naruto isn't your Average Ninja, he cares for every one even people he hasn't met" A voice adds

"Sakura, what you doing here" Ethan said

"Mission. I'm here with Shikamaru and Kiba. We felt his Charka Spike awhile back, there for Lady Tsunade has sent us here to make sure everything is ok and will be here for awhile" Sakura adds

"Well good thing, your here" Scott adds with a sigh

"The Ninetailed fox power?" Aiden said with a sigh

"Yes... Wait what is going on, I'm confused?" Sakura adds

"Long story sort, I had a fight with Naruto and just say I deserved it" Aiden said

Sakura looks at Adiens hand "I see, so his Charka did that to your hand. I wonder if his healing powers took away yours" Sakura adds

"Wait that hand that came from Naruto was his Charka or the Fox and what about his Eyes they were flashing different colours in that fight" I add

"Hm. I don't know what you mean by his eyes Stiles. As for Adien he has Charka burns. That's why his wolf power isn't making his hand heal. It can't for the Charka is stopping it from doing so" Sakura adds looking at Aiden's hand

Aiden sighs "Well we can't find Naruto that's why we are all here talking about what to do" Ethan adds

"So can you fix it, my face as well" Aiden adds with a sigh

"Yes" Sakura said

Aiden unwraps his hand. "Holy shit" I say looking at it

"That much damage. I'm surprised. Your hand is broken, along with tendents to your Arm in that hand, as for your Jaw he used Charka in his punch. Hm it seems your wolf power healed most of said damage" Sakura adds healing Aiden's Jaw then doing his hand.

"Well I got Naruto in the ribs and it seems our power has the same effect. His ribs are broken in four different parts" Aiden adds

"Can I ask why you guys had a fight?" Sakura said

"It was about me, because I was still in a coma at this time I just woke up today for that matter" Ethan adds

"I see, you mean a lot to Naruto. He wrote us and told us about what's been going on here and what has happen since he left sometime ago. Also Lady Tsunade has a bone to pick with him, her booze, that aside she has taking a like to the Tea he got her" Sakura adds

"It was his idea, not mine. He even sold some of it to a friend of ours" Scott adds

"Well you two can keep the money she's been drinking so much of that Tea she's been sober for a few months" Shikamaru said coming in.

"Right, So where's Kiba" Scott adds

"He went to look for Naruto since I heard you guys have had issues finding him" Shikamaru said

"I hope he does. I want to talk" Ethan said with a sigh.

"Well Naruto has a swim met tonight at the school if Kiba doesn't find him by then you guys can find him there" I say

"Also Naruto has something for Lady Hokage any way. The laptop we finished it, there were a few letters, a few that she needs to see. One to your Sensei and one from someone name Maniko Uchiha, also there is a few more in there I only read the one Naruto has read so far" Scott adds

"Uchiha? Why would Saskue mom write Naruto, that doesn't make any sense" Sakura adds

Ethan looks around and finds Naruto's laptop. "Here. Naruto has been visiting me and I guess he for got it, Scott knows the pass code he can show you" Ethan adds

Scott nods and turns it on. Then puts in the passcode.

"Naruto wouldn't have this so organized, he would have it jumbled you do this Stiles?" Sakura adds looking at it

"Most of it. Mr Argent Allison father did the rest of the decoding" I say

"Hm. Here it is" Scott said bring up said letters

Shikamaru blinks and looks at them "There must be about twenty here" Shikamaru said

"Thirty Six" I say with a sigh

"Thirty Six Hm ok I see, you also marked each one. Then Allison father marked the other ones.. Hm most of these are from Naruto's Father, and Mother Nani The Fourth Hokage was ..." Shikamaru said

Sakura looked at Shikamaru "No wonder he was treated like a out cast, raped and abused" Sakura adds with a sigh

"The fourth was Naruto's dad. Yes, it didn't shock him, he was surprised by it, how ever he did cry in my arms for four days straight" Ethan adds

"Going on... Uchiha Itachi?, Uchiha Maniko?, a letter from Naruto's Dad to Kakashi Sensei, those three you said right?" Sakura said looking at the list

"Yes then there should be three others to these people from Naruto's dad and Mother Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Nara" I say

Shikamaru blinked as he found the one to his father.

"Guys...you should read this letter, Aiden Ethan you should as well" Shikamaru said

"Why us, we have no ties to your realm" Ethan adds

"You do. Your related to one of our familys but what I don't understand is why the fourth wrote this to my father" Shikamaru adds

Aiden and Ethan blink... "That's why I'm more pulled to Naruto?" Ethan said

"Maybe I don't know this date though its a day before Naruto was born fourteen years ago" Shikamaru said

 _It read - Shikaku_

 _Mishap with my justu, lead me to a town called Beacon Hills. There is a forest it relates to the Ninetailed Fox. I want you to look into this for me. Maybe it is Naruto's destiny to be away from the Land of Fire I don't know._

 _How ever that's not the only thing I found. It seems people from our land have crossed over to this place, that I don't know how By the time you read this or your Son Shikamaru I will be dead. I left this in the hands of my Son Naruto, he doesn't know that I left this. I made this blood scroll among other letters to Naruto, his mom also made a few. There is Two letters that must be read by Naruto - those are by Itachi and_ _Maniko_ _I can't say why but this Saskue and Information Itachi only knows. His letter will be written before he leaves. The village_

 _Your going to ask how I know about something that hasn't happened, I ran into some one with that power and they told me. They live in the Land of Fangs._

 _This will be given to Melissa McCall, by the time Naruto reads this he will be Fourteen. He has the Uzumaki blood I know. The Charka Chains he also has._

 _My family has a secret, I can't tell Naruto, once he goes to beacon hills he will understand and the secret will awaken. I don't even know if Naruto has it because many of my family hasn't had it in years the last family member to have it, well he lived in Beacon hills. The Flood of 55 as they Call it. He was one of the Clock tower workers and his family died that same year. I don't know what it is all I know it has to with Wolves. That's all my family would say. They say it was a curse Years ago._

 _I have looked into it, a family also has it The Hales I think. I went to talk with the head of the family. She was a bit paranoid at first and She then asked me many questions. I told her what she want to know and I then told her about my self and she knew the name. She then gave me a letter. That letter I want Naruto to read. I read it as well. I will not tell any one about this because it messes with Time and Space I don't know how but it does. As I said in a letter to Naruto. He is meant to come to Beacon hills at a later time with his son._

 _That Letter will explain said Secret that my family has kept for many years. I was surprised when I read it. I told her my son might have it. She saw the look on my face, she then told me of Her son, and her other kids how they also have it. She said she would ask her kids to look out for him, if he does come to beacon hills. I told her his name and his mother's last name because that's what we are going with because of my enimes._

 _I met her kids, nice kids, expect her Son he just was moody and not much talkative her second youngest Laura sat and talk with me, and asked me questions it was nice to have a chat with her, by time Naruto meets them well Her son will be just turning Twenty, Laura will be older then her son. Her youngest will be Naruto's age._

 _The guy from Land of Fangs also told me about Tsume clan. Well some of the stuff I knew, He told me some of her Clan left the leaf village years ago because they had issues with Tsume Grandmother or was it her great grandmother. Any way said family I found out lived here in Beacon hills. I don't know for how long, or they lived outside of Beacon hills_

 _I went and check back with the history any way most of them died at the time of said flood. But a Father, mother and Twin boys survived. How ever I was too late I found out said Mother and Father were dead and Twins missing. If they are alive well they will be Naruto's age as well. There Names Started with A and E._

 _Fouth Hokage - Minato N._

"Ok that explains Naruto's Eyes then. He's like Hale. Born with it, but in this it said his father's family never had the Gene. So how was it passed to Naruto" I add

"Hang on Maybe this time travel stuff brought you guys back to learn the truth or Naruto for that matter. You said Naruto knows nothing in your time line and you said you were surprised that Cora Hale knew Naruto's name" Scott adds

"Yes that is what I'm now starting to believe, Well Naruto does, a lot thanks to you and Stiles. How ever I find out because Naruto gets mad at you Stiles about something and his Eyes go to the Colour both you and Adien saw. Then it kicks in and he transforms, not the fox but wolf. I calm him down how ever Naruto gets sacred and runs off. About Eight days later Naruto is found dead" Ethan adds

"Ok when does this happen?" Sakura said

"It doesn't happen, it is what we were meant to change I think, I'm not sure, the guy that sent us back was very cryptic about it" Aiden adds

"Our boss kills Naruto. In those Eight days. I found out Naruto was my Mate" Ethan said sighing

"I see. So who ever brought you back, knew these events, but what we don't know is what happens before Naruto dies. Those Eight days are missing right?" Shikamaru adds

"Those Eight Days well Cora Hale, Erica Boyd and Naruto were all together. In those Eight days Naruto found out about said wolf power and asked how he got it. Cora then told him about his father and how he came to see her mom years ago. We didn't understand that. Cora then examined about his dad showing up a few months after Paige was killed. Someone who loved Derek hale. Any way she explained what she was to do if she met Naruto or Derek did" Ethan adds

"How ever Derek didn't know who Naruto was. Even though he help him a few times knowing about plants and herbs that are meant to kill us and help us" Adien

"Wait My father. That's why the letter" Shikamaru said

"What do you mean?" Ethan adds

"Well our family deals with medical herbs and items. We also look after Deer" Shikamaru adds

"I see but that still doesn't explain the future" Adien adds

"True, Go on Adien" I say

"Well she told him her mother had a letter for him form his dad, explaining all this and another letter from a great uncle who his father only met a few times. Then our boss wanted more information, so he did some digging – That Clock tower it was to be build but never was in our time line because some one said if we build it something will happen and many lives will die if we do, They check why and found out the bricks that they were going to use were not made right" Adien adds

"So Time is reversing events This time line it is and that person isn't there to stop it from being built the flood happens and many people die" I say.

"If so, the fight with Naruto was also reversed, not on a large scale but some of it was" Adien said

"Yes and Naruto also being here He was suppose to come, not when he was 12 though" Scott adds.

"Wait Naruto was meant to come here?" Sakura adds

"Sakura don't you remember the letter Naruto's father wrote he said this: _A Time Flux has opened and it has made it early. The events you and your friends in Beacon Hills go through were meant to be different she told me but with Naruto its up in the air_ " Scott adds

"Oh right, I didn't understand that" Sakura adds

"Time flux... I wonder, if it open the night before Naruto's parents died" Shikamaru said

"Why do you think that?" Sakura adds

"I read an old report it was made by Naruto's dad it was hidden with old Anbu reports, I was cleaning out old reports to file them any way said report caught my eye.

In said report, it talks about my father touching a Kuni belong to Fourth Hokage. It was sparking he touched it and he disappeared. Dad then reappear a night before the Nine tails attack with no memory at all.

"Ok where did your dad end up?" Sakura said

"Beacon Hills" Shikamaru said

"Wait... My dad told me of a guy about two months before Naruto came appeared and a letter was in his hands, and said letter was for Miss McCall next thing the guy was taken to the hospital and form there its vague" I say

"Right mom saw him and took said letter" Scott said

"That letter Scott the one that your mother gave Naruto. What if that was the letter?" I add

Scott blinks. "If so that wouldn't have open the flux though" Adien said

"I see to catch up time, its catching up with the past. That's why dad said to me last week he remember only a name McCall" Shikamaru adds

"If this Flux has been opened, it must have open when we came back, on this end and on Naruto's end must have when Shikamaru father was thrown in to the future" Ethen adds

"To what purpose" Shikamaru adds

"Rewrite history I believe" A voice adds

"Kiba, what you mean?" Shikamaru adds

"I didn't find Naruto, how ever I did find so Newspapers read the dates and Titles plus who wrote one of them, I found them where Naruto lives" Kiba adds showing it to the group.

"His tree house?" I add

"Ya. They were in the floor boards" Kiba adds

 _"Mystery. Seven die in blast_

 _An unknown blast happen today, this blast is the Third to happen in last Six years_

 _The first one happen when My best friend and her boyfriend was caught in said blast_

 _Adien and Lydia Martin... That happen during our highschool days._

 _Any way The Second one took the life of my husband Ethan Uzumaki twin to Adien and My other best friends Issac Leahy, Cora Hale, Boyd and Erica Reeves. This happen Three years after the first one._

 _I thought it was over... I lost so many friends. This one top it all. It took out more of my friends Three years later after the one we just had._

 _Danny, Chris Argent, Peter and Derek Hale, Melissa McCall,_

 _Sakura Nara- Haruno, and Jackson Witmore._

 _My husband of three years Stiles, have tried to figure this out we don't know what is going on or why, but we believe it has to do with the Lunar Eclipse we have tried but have gotten no where..._

 _Me, Stiles, Scott Kiba, Shikamaru and Kira are only ones left._

 _The five great Nations is no more, it was destroyed Six years ago by a man named Dueclon, and Obito Uchiha some how Obito Uchiha found, what my father protected all those years ago, they joined forces and it went form there._

 _This man used my late husband and brother inlaw to destroy my best friend Scott McCall, and all of our friends who have died._

 _Thanks to Allison Argent, we have enough to fight for. She died in the line of battle Oni killed her while we protected Kira._

 _Sakura and Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, now McCall are my old friends Kakashi Hatake, is the one who help us get away. I don't know if him, Ba Chan or any one else is alive from the five nations_

 _A huge rift opened up took Scott, Stiles, Kiba and Shikamaru through then it closed. Destroying Beacon Hills_

 _Me and Kira, have tried to find the rift each time it has opened. No one wants to help us. They say we cursed Beacon Hills. No one is safe in this town any more. Please pack and Leave..._

 _Naruto Uzumaki. Senior Staff of beacon hills Newspaper._

 _I write this as memorial to my friends and Family_ " Sakura read

Every one blinked "Read the next one, Shikamaru" Kiba adds

" _Two Unknown Males found - One had ties the blast the night of the Hale fire?_

 _Two males were found today, one with Spikey Blond hair. The other with hair that looked like a pineapple. Any way the blond said his father told of a blast that happen, it happen the night of the hale fire we believe but we can't prove it._

 _As for the pineapple male, he was so out of it. He said he was seeing a ghost from the blond. The blond knew who he was and calmed him down. How ever at that moment when we tried to talk to them they were gone in a streak of yellow_ " Shikamaru adds

"This is just weird Two future Newspapers" I add

"No. One past and one Future, I now understand why dad want to met Naruto when we became Genin" Shikamaru adds

"I don't get any of this - So we came back three years of our time to stop our boss from destroying Beacon hills, how ever instead we find out he did more then that he took out Naruto's Realm as well" Adien said

"It is making sense, with our time line events, remember we saw the same Newspaper cilping in Derek loft" Ethan adds

"Yes how ever we saw one as well, it confused you" Adien adds

"Something about The Fox and The Wolf, I remember. The date was ripped off and some of the title as well, plus most of the article as well" Ethan adds

"Well lucky for you I found that one as well" Kiba said handing it to Ethan.

Ethan and Adien Blink as they read it ...

"Oh my" Sakura said laughing

"Its our wedding and we are in a fox and wolf costume. Me in the Fox Naruto in the Wolf" Ethen said blinking and blushing

"Naruto and Ethan Uzumaki are the first couple to do there wedding in costumes. We asked why. Naruto said its month of Halloween of course, I believe in Halloween and its fun Today does mark said month but it also marks the blood Moon. Also this marks Naruto Uzumaki's 20 birthday This moon happens every thousand years. The last time It happen it was in a place that had five nation this area was Japan many years ago the date it happen was Oct 10." Adien adds

"Why would he want to marry on his birthday" Sakura adds

"Past present future, some one is warning us" I add

"I agree but who, future Naruto, or future us" Kiba adds

"Maybe both. Wait Numbers again 20,10 that's 30" Scott adds

"It could be 2010?" Adien said

"We have to take these back to lady Tsunade and see what she thinks. Its so weird. We didn't even knew this was here until Naruto came here. Plus Obito Uchiha is suppose to be dead he died years ago. If this is our future then we have to change it to protect both" Shikamaru adds

"Well its the weekend today, I'll come with you and let her know everything so far" Scott said

"Well what about them" Shikamaru adds

"We can print said letter and take it" Sakura adds

"What about Naruto?" Ethan said looking at Sakura. "Stiles didn't you say the computer can track Naruto's Charka?" Scott adds

"I think but I don't know how to get that to work" I add

"Well try" Scott adds

They ask Melissa if they could print a few things she said sure.

The letters that were printed were Kakashi, Shikaku, Itachi/Maniko, Tsunade, Toad Sannin, Third Hokage, and one for Scott's mom.

"So ready to go" Sakura adds Scott bites his tumb.

"Master Scott?" A wolf adds

"Hey what's up, little guy" Scott adds

"Nothing just wounder why you two haven't call in awhile. Boss is worried about Naruto, something about a time rift appearing a few months ago then closing as fast as it appeared"

Every one blinked "When" I add

"I smell Naruto's Charka, on these newspapers Also on his hand I don't know I can't get a read because of the Newspapers" the wolf adds

"I know. Day after we fraught" Adien adds

"That can't be Naruto has been coming to school" I say

"His clones. He said his clones work better here" Scott adds

"So a clone has been going to school, then where is real Naruto" I add

 **Meanwhile In the future...**

 _"Naruto you made it, did it work?" A voice adds_

 _"Huh do I know you?" Naruto adds_

 _"Wait your Naruto but something is off" the voice adds_

 _Just then every one comes through a rift._

 _"Kira what's going on?" I add looking at her_

 _" I don't know Naruto came through a rift just now and then you guys"_

 _"Shikamaru, Kiba, Stiles, Scott, what is going on here?" Naruto adds_


	11. Ep10 Future and the Fox

_**Ep 10 - Future, and The Fox**_

 _"Naruto" I say coming to him and hugging him._

 _Naruto blinks and hugs Stiles "Stiles I just saw you, yesterday, what's with the hug?" Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto that's not right, I haven't seen you in Three years, all of us, we been trapped for three years" I say_

 _"Three years, I'm confused last thing I know I was upset because of the fight with Adien then I made a clone to go to school so I would avoid every one and next thing I know this appears pulling me here" Naruto adds_

 _"The fight with Adien, that was over Nine years ago, right Scott" Kira said_

 _"Yea, Naruto where did the fight happen?" Scott adds_

 _"At school. Stiles came and help me Clam down after I attacked Adien with my nine tails Charka. I was in One tail mode" Naruto said_

 _Shikamaru looks at Naruto, "Guys this is Naruto how ever Nine years in past Naruto, on top of that an Alternate Naruto" Shikamaru adds_

 _"Shika Explain" Kiba adds_

 _"The time flux... Is this where it happens?_

 _But a Time Flux has opened and it has made it early. The events you and your friends in Beacon Hills go through were meant to be different she told me but with Naruto its up in the air"Naruto said_

 _"Wait I heard that, years ago from my mother a letter was given to her by a pineapple headed dude. It looked like Shika, but he was taller" Scott said_

 _"My father, this doesn't make sense" Shikamaru said_

 _"I got that from Miss McCall, who got it from my father I think she never told me who gave it to her" Naruto adds_

 _"Shika what if Adien and Ethan did it" I say_

 _"Wait went back to the past" Sakura adds_

 _"Well they did, but they came from a future where Decloun is trying to kill Scott and the pack" Naruto adds_

 _"That Nine years ago as well..." A voice adds_

 _Every one turns to see Lydia_

 _"Lydia How the blast killed both of you?" I add_

 _"You got to thank this Naruto" A second voice adds_

 _Naruto sees the voice then looks at Stiles_

 _"Ethan..." I add_

 _"Stiles, I know Naruto's summon told me of the events, I wouldn't have it any other way because I love you as well" Ethan adds_

 _"So that means, every one?" Scott adds_

 _"No not every one. Adien, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Sakura, Danny, Peter" Chris Argent voice adds_

 _"Mr Argent, my vow did I keep it?" Naruto adds_

 _"You did. To the end. Also more" Chris adds_

 _"Enough with the reunion, we need to get the Spaz back to his time or another rip will happen" Derek adds_

 _"Sour wolf, I guess we do become friends" Naruto said with a laugh_

 _"Hn" Derek adds_

 _"Is there any way to send me back, or do I live here with my older hot friends" Naruto adds_

 _"You idiot we don't have time for this" A voice said_

 _"Kurama..how?" Naruto adds_

 _"Kit I don't have time to explain, I'm the one who brought him. Since his friends are changing events in there time it rewritten time here bringing back people who have died. Those blasts that happen are the work of my brothers and sisters. Only way that could happen if someone captured them" Kurama adds_

 _"Wait the night my parents died?" Naruto said_

 _"Yea I believe the one who did that is behind this. How ever I can't prove it because the Fox contract is also missing" Kurama adds_

 _Naruto blinks and looks in his bag for the box and takes it out Kurama blinks "Kit when did you find this, can you tell me?" Kurama adds_

 _"About Five weeks after I came to Beacon hills, it was the same Time Allison came as well. Me and Scott were on vacation to the Leaf and we ended up in Beacon hills Swamp after my summon re summoned us" Naruto said_

 _"So that means he didn't get it, is that how he destroyed the leaf Kurama San" Kiba adds_

 _"No Mutt I just don't understand how Naruto got it. He was ment to find it when Ethan Died in this time line unless I'm helping rewrite time as well" Kurama adds_

 _"What do you mean, Kurama sama" Ethan adds_

 _"Now I understand what you meant... You said this to me not to long ago..._

 _(Hm. Must have been destroyed or no one updated them because of what happen years ago... How ever something is bothering me about this) Kurama said in my mind_

 _(Bothering you, what you sense something?) Naruto said back_

 _(Yes. I do Sense something but I can't pinpoint what I sense, My brother said something about this forest long ago, I forgot because when I fought with him and my fox siblings I just wanted to forget. Any way I'll let you know if I remeber and if I have the feeling again let you know as well) Kurama said_

 _(Right. I sense something as well, I feels like emotions) Naruto adds_

 _(Yes. I sensed that as well, How ever just be on guard) Kurama said_

 _Kurama blinks "I do remember that, for some reason" Kurama adds_

 _"No it can't be... The Reaper death seal?" Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto what do you mean" I say_

 _"Shikamaru, Kiba in this time in our home land, did we have a war, and Sage of Six paths mother was involved" Naruto said_

 _"Yes why?" Kiba adds_

 _"I knew it, I feeling Kurama's thoughts because this Kurama here is from my father" Naruto said_

 _"Wait how?" Kiba adds_

 _"I don't know, its a feeling" Naruto adds_

 _"Wait yes I remember it was a fight against Mandara, You were on Garra's gourd and they some how you came back to life" Shikamaru adds_

 _"Two kuramas, Ying Yang. One was sealed in me when I was born, the other in my father it seems" Naruto adds_

 _Kurama blinks "So that is why I feel my self" Kurama said_

 _"So if Naruto reseals Kurama in him then will he go back to his time and our Naruto Return?" Ethan adds with a sigh_

 _Naruto goes to Ethan and kisses him then to Stiles and kisses him "I'm still your number 1 hyper knuckle head Spaz and I don't know but my friends are worried about me. The same people here. Also Kira I'm sorry I hope we do met and get to know each other like we do here it seems your a good person" Naruto adds_

 _Kira blinks and Nods "Thanks" Kira adds_

 _"Naru," I add_

 _"Stiles if history does repeat it self, tell Ethan how you fell about him. Then the three of us can go from there. If it doesn't then I guess what ever happens happens" Naruto adds_

 _I blink and nod as Kurama looks at Naruto_

 _"Bart let's see if this works if it does then you will have full power" Kurama adds picking said lock to the Fox contract and handing Naruto a mask_

 _Naruto blinks as it opens. Naruto then puts said box back in his bag and makes a clone then said hand signs Kurama told him_

 _He puts on said mask as he said the last hand sign"Seal" Naruto adds. - Kurama goes into the clone_

 _The clone then disappears and a rift opens_

 _"EH?" Future Naruto adds looking at younger Naruto._

 _"They will tell you, also keep Stiles and Ethan they make you whole. That's how they do in my time" younger Naruto adds_

 _"Er.. I don't know what to say to that, but I do love both of them. There my Spaz and my Crazy Wolf" Older Naruto adds_

 _"Kid Naruto, tell your feelings don't let them go to waste" Ethan adds_

 _"Right what Ethan said Also Baka, tell Hinata the truth" Kiba adds_

 _"Well I don't know how, I didn't even know she liked me, I left before she could say anything, Sure thanks for advice older Dog Breath" Young Naruto adds_

 _Older Kiba smiled "You know, that made may day, I haven't heard that in years. Its Kibbles now but this Baka should say it once and awhile. It pisses me off he doesn't" Kiba adds with a laugh_

 _Younger Naruto disappears in a bright red light._

 _"OK what just happen?" Older Naruto said_

 _"Long story short, your past self saved us, and not just us it seems. Every one from the leaf as well" Kira adds_

 _"So that justu did work then" Older Naruto adds_

 _"What justu you baka" Kiba said_

 _"Um. An upgraded version of my dads justu, I want to see if I could go back to the leaf from here instead of my summon every time, it back fired sending me through the Rift, sending me into my past So I've been working a way to get back here" Older Naruto adds_

 _"Naruto you been gone three years" Kira adds_

 _"So three years in my own past" Older Naruto said_

 _"You didn't change much did you?" Kiba adds_

 _"No, just me coming to Beacon Hills that's all. I killed an elder of the leaf, and took there place It was after the final valley mission" Older Naruto adds_

 _"So you made sure that you would get exiled and that the Fox would help you by sending you here?" Shikamaru adds_

 _"Ya. Any event after that I don't know" Older Naruto said_

 _"I see, changing said past is making history change. We should fade soon" Shikamaru said_

 _Older Naruto smiles "Well I have my family and friends back. That's all that matters" Older Naruto adds_

 _That future went on to change and they lived in peace by taking said target once again..._


End file.
